


A Budding White Rose

by Vanitas_Lunar



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ruby is pregnant, Weiss can't deal, also bees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Lunar/pseuds/Vanitas_Lunar
Summary: After being married for 3 years, Ruby and Weiss finally decide to start a family together with Ruby the one carrying their first child. Join Ruby in her new and exciting journey of being an expectant mother along with her friends and family to help her in the process.





	1. I'm Pregnant!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXIyra16Xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to my first multi-chapter fanfic ever! This story originally started on FFN but I wanted to try posting it here and see what it's like thanks to my friend @rwbymemes on tumblr. I've also revised it and hopefully it's better! 
> 
> And before you read, the way I get Ruby pregnant means she can still have either a boy or a girl because that's how I want it. So, please just go along with it because I will never change it. 
> 
> This story is literally just fluff and happy feels for both white rose and bees! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

To say Ruby Rose was nervous would be the biggest understatement on Remnant, even more so than saying Yang Xiao Long loved making puns. Ruby was shaking slightly with her heart pounding in her chest as she sat in an exam room at the prenatal care center of the Schnee Dust’s Company’s personal hospital. She tried her best keep calm and focus on her breathing.

Of course, Ruby wasn’t alone, thankfully she had her wife, the current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee-Rose (they both preferred to be called Mrs. Rose though) right beside her, just as nervous as she was. Weiss was holding one of Ruby’s hands as tenderly as she could, slowly rubbing her thumb soothingly behind the younger woman’s hand. Ruby was so glad over the fact that Weiss was at least trying her best to keep them both calm. How could they not be nervous though? The doctor had just examined Ruby to see if she was _finally_ pregnant.

The two of them have been married for about 3 years now and had decided that they want to start a family. Weiss, in most of her life, was deprived of having a warm and loving family, and has long since yearned to build one of her own. Of course, she would only build one as long as Ruby would be ready for it. Ruby, on the other hand, was more than willing to start a family with Weiss once the older girl admitted she wanted one and was ready to have a child. Ruby would gladly grant any wish Weiss made, anything to make her happy and smile till the end of days. Besides, Ruby always wanted to have kids, it was just a bonus that she got to have them with the most beautiful girl in existence.

And so they tried. They both agreed that if there was a way to have a child with both of their genes, they would try that method first before considering a sperm donation or adoption. Thankfully, the Schnee Dust Company had advanced with their workings of dust and have discovered a way for pregnancy between two women to be possible. The procedure was simply mixing both of their DNA’s together from their eggs, putting that combined DNA into a fertilized egg, then finally injecting that egg into the womb of whomever wished to carry the child.

Ruby volunteered to carry the baby telling Weiss that she wanted to feel the entire experience of being a mother. Weiss didn’t argue with her on that; because one, having Ruby the one be pregnant means she wouldn’t have to worry so much about the brunette being reckless during her hunts; and two, Weiss would have the perfect excuse to watch over and take care of her wife more, rather than worrying about the company.

Ruby’s heart swelled with happiness from this. Even though she already knew Weiss would make sure she’s always safe and healthy, it still made Ruby’s heart melt whenever Weiss showed so much concern and love for her.

The unfortunate part that kept breaking both of their hearts however, was that they’ve tried this process twice already, and each time, Ruby didn’t get pregnant. Apparently, to be “officially” pregnant, the egg has to implant itself in the womb first, which was the part that kept failing. And now with their third time trying this, they both sat there patiently waiting for the doctor to reveal the results of Ruby’s exam.

“Hey Weiss… you’d still love me even if I’m not get pregnant, right? You won’t leave me, will you?” Ruby quietly whispered. Her voice dripping with sincere sadness of the possibility.

Weiss was caught completely off-guard by the sudden questions her wife just uttered. “W-what? Ruby, of course I would _never_ leave you, and I will most certainly _never_ stop loving you for as long as I live.”

Weiss then held Ruby’s already tear-streamed face gently with her hands. “I love you, Ruby Rose. I always will, so stop it with these insane thoughts of me leaving you. That will never happen. Not ever. Got that?”

Ruby sniffled and nodded, giving Weiss a small, but genuine smile. “I’m sorry, Weiss. It’s just we’ve tried this already! _Twice!_ … and I don’t want to keep disappointing you or hurting you all because I can’t-”

“Stop. Ruby, honey, you _will_ get pregnant, okay? You are not incapable of doing that. This procedure is just fairly new and getting pregnant is not an easy process in general. We just have to keep trying. Things will work out… and even _if_ it doesn’t, we’ll try other methods. Just, whatever happens, I definitely will not leave you. Please no more crying, and no more negative thoughts, Ruby.” Weiss said placing a tender kiss on the younger girl’s forehead. If there was anything in the world that could shatter Weiss’s heart in an instant, it would be Ruby crying and being genuinely sad. Weiss would do absolutely anything to prevent that from happening.  

“R-right. Sorry Weiss. This will work! Gotta think positive.” Ruby exclaimed while smiling, finally having that spark of hope back in her eyes. The tears that spilled from her eyes were also gone and wiped away thanks to Weiss.

Then Ruby giggled causing Weiss to look at her curiously.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing really. I just find it cute that for once, you’re the one that’s trying stop me from worrying and being negative. It makes me feel really happy and giddy inside. Thank you, Weiss.” Ruby gave her wife a big grin showing-off exactly just how happy Weiss made her.

This actually made the older girl blush. Even after all these years Ruby can still get her flustered. “I-it was nothing! I just can’t stand seeing you crying… and besides, your thoughts were becoming completely ridiculous.” She huffed.

Ruby rubbed her head sheepishly.

“Hehe, yeah I guess my thoughts did kind of went a little bit over board there.”

Before Weiss could add more to their conversation, the doctor finally re-entered the room. He wore a flat expression making it difficult for both women to predict the results. This didn’t make them feel better, but it also didn’t make them feel any worse. However, once the doctor made eye-contact with both of them, his face broke out in a wide smile.

“Congratulations Mrs. Rose! You’re indeed, 100%, officially pregnant! I made sure to check thoroughly, and sure enough, you are carrying your child.”

Ruby honestly couldn’t believe it at first. “I-I’m really pregnant?” She whispered in disbelief. “O-oh my god! Weiss! I’m pregnant! We’re going to be parents! Aren’t you exci-” Ruby’s words immediately died in her mouth once she found her wife’s beautiful face filled with tears.

Weiss sniffled. “Thank goodness! Oh my gosh! Ruby! I’m so, _so_ happy!” She said between hiccups.

Ruby signaled the doctor to give them a few moments of privacy before he had to give her the run-down of what not-to-do and whatever else while pregnant. He nodded and exited the room while the younger woman went back to her overjoyed and very much relieved wife.

It took only now for Ruby to realize that Weiss was also affected by the pass failed attempts at this, but was just being strong so that she won’t feel horrible about not be able to get pregnant. Weiss must’ve have felt so relieved, she just had to cry for joy.

Ruby gently wrapped her arms around the former heiress “I’m really, really happy too, Weiss. Thank you so much for giving me this gift. I can’t wait to meet our child in just around 9 months.” Ruby cooed as she rubbed Weiss’s back until her tears of happiness were gone.

“No, Ruby, thank _you_ for giving me this gift, and for loving me, and marrying me… I’m just so happy right now. And can you believe it, dear? We’re going to be mothers! Oh! We have so much baby shopping to do, and decorating in the house, and… Oh! We have to tell Yang and Winter, and everyone!” Weiss rushed out practically bouncing in her seat.

Ruby had never seen her partner this joyful before and honestly, she found it absolutely adorable. She giggled at this.

“I know, Weiss! I’m so excited! We have to tell them right away! I’m sure Yang will squeal then give me one of her signature bear hugs.”

Weiss frowned at that. “That brute had better be careful Ruby! You’re pregnant now, which I assume means no monstrous ‘Yang hugs.’”

“Aww, Weiss. I’m sure it’ll be fine! But you know, I really do wonder how pregnancy is going to be like. You think I’ll have super weird cravings or mood swings?”

Weiss hummed in thought. “I guess we’re going to have to find out.”


	2. Appetite and Nausea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for all the kudos and comments! You guys have been so kind to this silly idea. Oh, btw this story's focus won't really be the couples so much (it will still be there don't worry); its more on Ruby's pregnancy and team RWBY trying to help her through it. Which is why this chapter is mostly about the sisters and with some good bees. Hope you all enjoy :)

“Crap, crap, crap! Weiss is totally gonna kill me!” Yang said to herself frantically as she tried to soothe her baby sister, whom was currently hunched over a toilet bowl throwing up.

This was a disaster.

All Yang wanted was to spend some quality time with her newly pregnant little sister. Blake was still out finishing up a solo mission and Weiss had meetings to attend to for the SDC, so it was the perfect time for the sisters to catch up with each other. They were only supposed to have a simple dinner together at her and Blake’s place, catching up with stories and news about the younger sister’s pregnancy. However, once Yang started cooking, Ruby all of a sudden bolted from the kitchen into the bathroom.

She knew her sister was about a few weeks along her pregnancy and would be more sensitive with her condition, but she didn’t think that smelling food being cooked would make her throw up. Damn! She knew she should have listened more to Weiss when the girl was telling her all the things that was okay and not okay for Ruby. This is what she gets for thinking she would be able to take care of her sister better than the Ice Queen. She should give Weiss more credit.

“Rubes? Are you going to be okay? Do you need water—anything?” Yang tried to keep herself as calm as possible. She’s seen her sister sick before, but not _pregnant_ sick. She wasn’t entirely sure of what to do with the situation besides making Ruby feel at ease somehow.

Ruby groaned in response and took a few deep breathes. “Ugh… sis, could you air out the smell and some water would be nice.”

“Oh! R-right! Sorry about that!” Yang cursed at herself for not thinking about that sooner, her sister instincts just work faster than common sense sometimes.

The older sister opened the windows in the kitchen and even the sliding door that goes out to the yard to air out as much of the smell as possible. Then she grabbed a small towel and glass of water.

“Here Rubes, you can use this towel to wipe your mouth and here some water. I’m really sorry, I didn’t know the smell would bother you, sis. Actually, I should have asked what you wanted to have for dinner before you got here.”

Ruby smiled up to her sister with appreciation.

“It’s okay, sis. You had no idea and I already feel better. Thanks for these. And honestly, my appetite changes every 30 minutes so, asking me would have been pointless.” She giggled and quickly wiped her mouth and used the water to rinse the bitter aftertaste left behind from her puke.

Yang released a sigh. “Phew! That’s a relief, sis. I was so worried I’d have to take you to the hospital, or worse! I’d have to call Weiss…” Yang shivered a bit at the thought of a very worried and angry Weiss. Sure, Yang has a ferocious temper and could fight three Ursa Majors blindfolded, but when white-haired CEO gets upset about Ruby (especially a pregnant Ruby), she could easily put Yang’s anger to shame and freeze hell over a thousand times.

That made Ruby chuckle. “Aww c’mon, sis. You didn’t know and I feel much better now, so Weiss won’t be _that_ upset with you. Besides, at least now I know that smelling raw meat being cooked makes me feel really nauseous… which is a bit weird since I haven’t experienced morning sickness or fatigue. The only real symptom I have is that I’m always hungry for weird foods.”

“Or… maybe we could just _not_ tell Weiss this happened!” Yang suggested, hoping it would work.

Ruby immediately shook her head no. “Nope! No can-do, sis. Weiss needs to know that my smell is sensitive and that I can feel sick just by the smell of certain foods, not that I can even hide anything from her anyways.”

The blonde huffed. “Oh, fine, but if your kid ends up having a dead auntie Yang, blame your little princess for that. So anyways, what do you feel like eating, since obviously what I was cooking is out of the question?”

“Hmm… oh! I’m really craving some veggie pizza!”

Yang nodded and thinking that wasn’t such a strange request. “Okay, I could do that-”she was quickly cut off, not realizing her sister wasn’t done.

“-with some strawberry ice cream and… um, oh! Pickles! You think you can do that sis?” Ruby’s eyes seemed to sparkle and her mouth was nearly drooling.

“Uh… yeah! Of course, anything for you, sis!”

“Yay! You’re the best sister ever!”

“First of all, I’m your only sister, and second, yeah I am pretty damn awesome!” Yang grinned while she went to work on the odd food her sister requested.

Ruby stood up and walked up beside her sister.

“Here, Yang let me help too.”

“No, Rubes it’s totally okay! I got this. Just sit down and relax.”

“But Yaaang! I already do that enough at home, and I can’t go out hunting without endangering my Little Rose. Besides, I’m pregnant, not bed-ridden or something.” The brunette huffed in indignation, which made Yang chuckle internally because her little sister is acting just like Weiss. It was adorable. It made it her wonder if she picked up any mannerisms from Blake.

Yang simply ruffled Ruby’s hair. “Alright, alright. I hear you, baby sis. You can help me if you want to, I just hope the food won’t make you sick again.”

“Nah! I’m sure pizza, ice cream and pickles won’t make me sick. If I remember correctly from what the doctor and Weiss explained, it only happens with certain raw meats, something like that.”

The older sister only nodded in response.

The two sisters quickly fell back into their old cooking habits when they still lived in Patch. Sure, their father would cook for them most of the time, but the girls also loved doing some activities in the culinary arts. Yang usually loves to fry, grill, or bake anything, while Ruby loves helping her sister by chopping up any vegetables or meat. Leave it to Yang to love anything that has to do with fire and to Ruby for using objects that would slice and chop.

Ruby broke the silence between them by asking her sister a question. "Sooo sis… have you and Blake thought about having kids yet? Weiss and I are really excited for ours and I'm sure my Little Rose would love to have a cousin to play with."

The older sister pondered to herself for a moment while spreading the pizza dough.

"I have been thinking about it, yes. But I haven't asked Blake on how she feels about the subject yet."

She sighed. "You know she had a rough childhood, Rubes. And I think because of that she might be afraid that if we have a kid, our future child might go through what she did because of the Faunus stuff. Plus, we've only been married for a little over a year, so she's probably not ready. I really want us to have a child, but I don't want to pressure her if she's not prepared to have one yet, you know?"

It was true, even before Ruby got pregnant, Yang had already been thinking about having kids with Blake. She wanted to give Blake the warm and loving family she'd been so deprived from most of her life. Her wife had been mostly by herself growing up, at least thankfully was surrounded by her former White Fang brethren, but she knew Blake rarely ever opened up herself to anyone because she didn't have any "real" family, or anyone she could truly trust really.

… but of course, she did put her trust in Adam.

Yang internally hissed, her artificial arm stinging a bit, just thinking about the bastard.

_No, he's dead and gone, Yang. He can't do anything to you anymore. And you got Blake back, that's all that matters now._  

Even if it did take them long arduous years to restore, they both healed their wounds from The Fall long ago and even worked together to take down Adam. Slowly, they got their love and trust for each other back, even getting married to prove how strong it became. Still though, Yang knew her wife was still having a hard time opening up completely with her since the incident with her arm. After giving it much thought, Yang came to the conclusion that maybe having a child could help Blake realize that it's okay to trust again, that it's okay to let someone get close to her, and that she won't hurt anyone. But Yang was also scared she might scare her wife away with the mere thought having a child even if she just wanted Blake to feel loved and protected as much as possible.

The taller woman's deep-thinking was interrupted once her sister spoke. "But Yang, you're her wife and if you want to have one, you should let her know. You won't pressure her, you're just letting her know your desires. And you never know, she might want it just as much as you do. Weiss has been wanting to start a family with me for a while, but she didn't tell me because she wasn't sure if I was ready. When she finally did, I agreed almost immediately. And now look at where we are: having a little family of our own and we couldn't be happier!"

Once Yang had placed the pizza in the oven, Ruby held her sister's hands in her own. She squeezed a bit tightly around her sister's prosthetic hand and rubbed it gently. "I want the both of you to feel this kind of happiness too, sis! You two deserve it. You've both have been through so much. And if you two aren't ready yet, then you can wait. And remember, sis you guys are married, you won't scare Blake away."

Yang squeezed her sister's hands back then smiled, feeling a small surge of hope with her sister's encouragement. "Okay, sis. I'll ask her once she comes home. And I really hope our Little Rose here…" She rubbed Ruby's belly. "…will have a cousin to play with!"

This made the younger sibling cheer. "Yay! Let me know how it goes, sis! Weiss and I will help you through the process if you choose the pregnancy option we did."

The blonde chuckled at her sister's excitement. "Slow down, Rubes. I haven't spoken to her yet. If she says yes, then we will come to you guys for help right away, I promise."

It was then the oven dinged, signifying that the pizza was done. Yang pulled it out and added some strawberries and whip cream with some pickles on top of half of the pizza. The two sisters then happily ate their lunch and chatted together about their lives.

**~The next day at the Belladonna House~**

Blake tiredly unlock the front door of her and Yang's home. She couldn't wait to relax in Yang's arms and finally start the new book series her wife had bought her. Once she opened the door, her wife had instantly greeted her with the traditional "Yang hug."

"Blake!" Yang scooped her wife up in her arms and embraced her, not caring if Blake hadn't showered or was dirty. "Welcome home! I missed you _so_  much! How has the hunting trip with Sun and Velvet? Are you okay?"

Blake let out a small giggle and hugged Yang back with equal vigor. She nuzzled her face into Yang's wild hair.

"It feels so good to be home, Yang. I'm okay, don't worry and I missed you too." She smelled the all-too-familiar scent of Yang's shampoo, which made her sigh and purr in pure bliss. She will forever be grateful to have Yang as her wife and as well as her home.

"The hunt went well. Just few Deathstalkers and Beowolves bothering a small village. It just took a little longer to get done than expected. How was your lunch yesterday with Ruby?"

The slightly taller woman released Blake and kissed her on the lips tenderly. "That's great! I'm sure my wife kicked some serious ass, right?"

Blake simply rolled her eyes and nodded. "So, lunch with Ruby was…?" She asked as they finally entered their home making their way upstairs.

"Oh, right! Lunch with Ruby was awesome and her pregnancy is going… pretty smoothly..." Yang formed a sheepish grin. "I _may_ have accidentally made her sick while I was cooking her food… and when Weiss called me this morning about what happened, let me tell you: it was definitely _not_ the kind of wakeup call I like. She gave me a decent amount of scolding and made me promise to actually listen to her next time." She sighed rubbing her sore ear from the awful berating she endured. "Well, at least I know she'll always protect and love my baby sister."

"Hold on, how did you 'accidentally' make Ruby sick while you were cooking?" The raven-haired inquired while they walked into their bedroom. Blake started to put her hunting gear away and grabbed some clean clothing for a much-needed shower.

Yang watched her wife, admiring Blake's beauty even if she was a bit haggard-looking from her mission. "Well, I was just making her some salmon and mash potatoes with asparagus. At first, she said she was okay, but then the smell of the food started to make her sick. I guess our Little Rose decided that he or she doesn't like fish very much, I guess. No worries though, Ruby felt better after a while and I made her… uh, well a very  _interesting_  pizza instead."

Blake hummed in understanding, thinking that pizza was one of Ruby's odd cravings. "I see, well I'm glad you two had a great time and that Ruby's okay. I wouldn't be surprised if Weiss calls you the next time you two have your little sister gatherings. You know how much she worries, especially for Ruby."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But enough about them. You must be hungry from your trip so let me make you my special tuna sandwiches you love so much while you shower." Yang gave her wife a quick wink and peck on the cheek before making her way out of their room.

Blake sighed as she watched her wife leave and muttered, "And here I thought she'd join me in the shower… oh well, I am pretty hungry." She licked her lips from just thinking of Yang's special tuna sandwiches.

Sometime later, both girls were laying on their queen-sized bed completely at peace. Blake was fully showered and fed, now laying in Yang's arms reading her new book series. Yang was also reading her own book (a new hobby she'd picked up from her bibliophile wife) while using one of her hands to rub Blake's kitty ears gently.

After a while, Blake would hear Yang give some short sighs and her hand would stop rubbing her ears. Blake figured out long ago that this was one of the signs that the blonde had something on her mind, usually something important. With a sigh of her own, she sat up to scooch beside Yang, marked her book and placed it in on her lap.

"Alright, Yang. What's on your mind?"

Yang snapped out of her stupor realizing she wasn't even reading her book anymore and that Blake moved and asked her a question. "Oh…uhh. It's nothing really…" She trailed off nervously while playing with her hair.

Seeing this made Blake's ears drooped slightly. She knew that once Yang plays with her hair like that it means she was genuinely nervous, and Yang rarely ever gets nervous. She carefully took her wife's hands in her own and asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

"We-well, when Ruby came over yesterday… she started asking me some questions… about kids."

"What do you mean about kids? You mean her kid or…" and that's when it dawned on Blake on what was making her wife so nervous. "Oh… you mean about  _us_  having kids."

Yang gave out a nervous chuckle. "Y-yeah. I mean I know we haven't talked about it, but I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about it myself, and maybe… if you're ready for it, we could try having one or _some_ of our own? What do you think, Blakey?"

The Faunus girl's ears twitched around nervously, deeply contemplating on what to say in response. "Yang… I love you, I really do." She squeezed her wife's hands a little tighter.

Almost immediately the other replied, "I love you too, Blake."

This caused Blake to smile. "I understand this is what you want, and believe me, I really want to have a family with you… but I don't think I'm ready yet." Her ears started to droop as she frowned. "I'm sorry, but could we wait on it. We've been married for just a little over a year and I want to focus on  _our_  happiness for now. I want to focus on you and love you as much as you deserve. Once I'm ready, I'll let you know right away, I promise. Just give me a little time."

Yang smiled and used her prosthetic hand to tilt Blake's head up to fully face her. She leaned in and gave her wife a chaste kiss on the lips. "No need to be sorry, Blakey. I understand, and I'll wait for you."

This made Blake tear up a bit and smile. She held her wife's artificial limb and kissed it. "Thank you so much, Yang."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever tried writing Bumbleby or Blake, so I hope I did okay! Please leave comments and let me know your thoughts! See you in the next (also long) chapter! The next chapter will be filled with nothing but white rose so be on the look out for it~! 
> 
> Also, I didn't give Ruby morning sickness nor fatigue because not every pregnancy is the same. I wanted to avoid clichés and also emphasize that Ruby is not as sensitive as most woman because she's a very healthy, generally happy, and professionally trained huntress.


	3. A Heartbeat and Baby Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this pure white rose chapter :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY.

A Heartbeat and Baby Talk

Weiss and Ruby were back in the hospital for their first ultrasound exam just about eight weeks after they had found out they were finally expecting. However, this time instead of feeling nervous, they both felt overly excited and a bit anxious because today they might have a chance to hear their baby’s heartbeat.

Ruby laid down comfortably on one of the Schnee Hospital’s beds, while Weiss sat right beside her holding her left hand tenderly, carefully fiddling with her wedding ring while trying to pay attention to the doctor’s words at the same time.

Their prenatal doctor and sonographer, Dr. Braun was currently explaining to them about the ultrasound exam he was about to perform on Ruby, and what each step is for and why it’s important and not harmful to their baby.

“Okay, Mrs. Rose I’m about to apply the ultrasound gel on your lower abdomen. It might feel a bit warm.” Dr. Braun explained before spreading the warm gel on Ruby’s belly.

The expectant mother giggled at the feeling and started fidgeting a bit.

“Ooh! That is warm!”

Ruby was only giving this response because she was really anxious to see her Little Rose and make sure he or she is doing okay. Weiss knew this, of course, because she was feeling the exact same way. So the CEO would squeeze and kiss the mother of her child’s hand lovingly, letting Ruby know that she was very much excited too.

Dr. Braun then placed the ultrasound transducer wand on Ruby’s lower abdomen. Immediately both the soon-to-be-mothers looked at the computer screen in search for the image of their child. At first, it looked like just a hollow space to them until Dr. Braun moved the wand in a different angle, they could see a small bean-shaped figure attached to the wall of Ruby’s womb.

“Is… is that our child, doctor?” Weiss practically whispered in awe.

Dr. Braun smiled. “Yes it is Mrs. Rose! And you see that small flickering right there…” he pointed at the screen. “…that’s your child’s heartbeat and a strong one at that.” He smiled seeing the pregnancy was going very well for the two mothers-to-be.

Ruby gasped. “Tha-that’s my baby…”

She started to tear up when she saw the strong and very much alive thumping of her Little Rose’s heart. Ruby felt so happy, and so much love in her heart that it might burst! Most of all though, she felt so relieved and proud of herself because this time her body didn’t fail her or her baby. She still felt some guilt and sorrow from their previous attempts of pregnancy, so seeing this brought her an unfathomable amount of joy.

“Weiss! Honey, that’s our baby!” She cheered looking at her wife, which she wasn’t at all surprised to see the look of pure adoration on Weiss’s face as she smiled with a few stray tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes.

The older woman grabbed her handkerchief to wipe the tears gently off of Ruby’s face after doing so with her own tears.

“Yes… that’s our Little Rose and he or she is alive and well thanks to you, Ruby.” She cupped her wife’s face with one hand while she lifted and kissed Ruby’s left hand with her other one.

“See, Ruby? You’re doing an amazing job at this. I’m so proud of you. And I can never thank you enough for being with me, and most of all for being the mother of our child. I’m just so grateful to have you.”

And Weiss truly was grateful. Thanks to Ruby, she gained friends who are more like family to her now, became a respectable huntress, became a more trusting and reliable person, and now has a loving family she can come home to and proudly call her own. A family who will truly love her, flaws and all. She never has to be perfect. She never has to do anything she didn’t want to. She was free and loved because of Ruby, and she couldn’t be any more happy and thankful.

Ruby smiled and nuzzled her face against Weiss’s palm. “No need to thank me, Weiss. We’re married, so that means we’re in this together. I mean—even before that we always have, but way more together now for sure! And our child having a heartbeat this strong is also influenced from you always helping, loving, and taking care of me. It’s a team effort, and we’re the best partners ever! Just-uh… don’t tell Yang or Blake I said that.”

Weiss giggled and shook her head. “You dolt.”

Her pregnant wife just playfully stuck her tongue out in response.

“She is right, you know, Miss Weiss. For your child to have this strong and steady heartbeat, the mother carrying the baby must frequently be happy and healthy, which I presume you do a wonderful job with Miss Ruby.” Dr. Braun explained with a smile. “But that’s it for today, Mrs. and Mrs. Rose. If you wish to have another ultrasound exam, I highly recommend coming back once you’re around 16 to 18 weeks along to check for the baby’s vital signs as well as any abnormalities, or organ problems. Also, if you wish, I could find out the baby’s sex by then, but that is your decision.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Braun. I assure you Ruby and I will definitely come back around then. We both want to make sure our baby is healthy at all times.” Weiss informed while Ruby nodded in agreement while she wiped the gel off her belly.

“Excellent. I look forward to seeing you two again for that exam for it is usually the most exciting for new parents. Have a good rest of your day Mrs. and Mrs. Rose.” He bowed his head slightly then smiled as he left.

Ruby got up from the bed and started fixing her loose red blouse with a white rose pattern then she donned on her black leather jacket imprinted with her family crest in red on the back.

Once she was all ready to go she turned towards Weiss and asked, “Okay Weiss, what’s the plan for today? Do you have work this afternoon or do I get to have my beautiful wife all to myself?” She asked hoping more for the latter since she did miss spending quality time with her wife.

Weiss hummed for a moment before she grabbed her purse and pretended to check her scroll for her “long” schedule. Seeing this made Ruby’s smile slowly fall, not catching on to what her wife was actually doing.

That is, until Weiss turned around towards her with a smirk on her face. “I’m just teasing you, Ruby. You have me all to yourself today, so don’t you worry.” She walked up to her pouting wife and kissed her on the cheek.

The taller woman brightened up considerably from this and cheered, “You’re serious?! Yay! We haven’t had a day together in ages!” She went to hug her lover tenderly, gently swaying her back-and-forth.

Weiss scoffed, looking up at Ruby in their embrace. “Ruby, it’s been literally only two days since we’ve spent a significant amount of quality time together. Plus, you see me during the evenings at home after work. It’s not like I’m away from you completely on any day, in fact… I’m not neglecting you am I?”

“W-what? No, Weiss. Of course you’re not neglecting me at all. I just… I miss you a lot when you’re at work is all. I’m almost always just at home working on weapons now since the pregnancy, so I think about you more often.”

Since their doctor informed them that Ruby doing hunts and using her aura too much could be dangerous during her pregnancy, they both decided it would be best for Ruby to work on creating weapons and arsenal for huntsman and huntresses instead, just to be safe. And since Weiss’s family company is partnered with several other weapon companies, it wasn’t hard for her to find Ruby a job. Although Ruby wasn’t all too happy with not helping people in Remnant, she knew this was just one of the many sacrifices she has to make for her family, so she learned to be happy with it.

The CEO sighed at this. “I miss you too, you dolt… more than you’ll know, but I have to keep working, you know that. I’m finally making a better change in the world. With the new discrimination laws I created for the Dust shops, Faunus are gradually being treated better as they should be. And I think this helps the White Fang slowly becoming less hostile with humans and reducing crimes all around Remnant. It’s slow and a lot of work, but I know I can see the day that all Faunus won’t look at the Schnee Dust company as some sort of treacherous place for them. I will gain the peace that my family and the Faunus deserve.”

Ruby smiled proudly at her wife and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. “I know you’ll reach your dreams, Weiss. I believe in you and I’m always here to support you, as well as the rest of team RWBY, of course. Looking at all the good you’ve given to the world is one of the many reasons why I’m so proud of you and so lucky to call you mine. Now, what do you want to do today on your day off?”

Weiss kissed Ruby on the cheek for gratitude before she grinned knowing exactly what she wanted to do with her mother-to-be.

“Baby shopping.”

**~Somewhere in Downtown Atlas~**

“So you want to do _more_ baby shopping? Weiss, sweetheart, you do realize we’ve already bought Little Rose literally everything he or she could ever need? We’ve bought a crib, toys, a mountain of clothing, blankets, bibs, a baby carriage, and a bunch of other stuff! I’m starting to get worried we’ll spoil our child now that I think about it… I _really_ don’t think we need more things.” Ruby lightly chided the snow-haired woman walking merrily beside her.

It was a nice sunny day out so, the couple decided to take a romantic walk in downtown Atlas, which was filled with myriads of designer clothing stores (perfect for a certain former heiress to do her shopping), historic monuments and buildings, museums containing knowledge of the Great War and Remnant’s history, art galleries, and high class restaurants. Despite Atlas being the most advanced kingdom on Remnant with technology, its cities were actually quite olden and classy-looking filled with valuable historic landmarks.

“Oh come now, Ruby. I know exactly how much and what we’ve already bought for our Little Rose, you don’t have to list it off. And I will not spoil our child… I’m just excited to become a mother and have our own family is all. But anyways, my point is that this shopping spree won’t exactly be for our child. It’s for you.”

The brunette raised a brow. “For me? Baby shopping? What do you mean?”

Weiss paused and stood still where she was for a moment then looked up at her wife with a slight hesitance in her eyes. “Ruby… well, don’t take this the wrong way, but you will start showing soon, and I want to buy you more comfortable clothing for when that time comes. Also, you’ll need some nursing clothes for when you need to breastfeed.”

“Ohh! Is that it? That’s actually good idea, Weiss. I’ll probably start showing in a couple of months. But wait, why would I have taken that the wrong way?”

Weiss seemed to get nervous again when Ruby mentioned it. “Well… I didn’t want to imply that you’ll get bigger or that you’ll look… _fat_ during the pregnancy.”

The confession made Ruby giggle and beam in response. “Oh, I get it. Pfft! I’m not worried about that!” Ruby waved her hand to dismiss any idea of her being insecure about her body, much to Weiss’s relief. “I already expected that much from pregnancy, Weiss. If anything, I’m more worried about how you’ll feel once I start showing~!” She formed a devilish grin.

“And what do you mean by that, my dear wife?”

“Oh, you know, maybe the fact that you’ll be pretty devastated once these precious abs of mine you love so much disappears~!”

The moment those words left Ruby’s mouth, her Weiss twitched and her eyes widened in realization briefly before she recomposed herself as she continued walking to their destination.

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.” She huffed despite the burning blush on her scowling face.

Ruby simply snickered besides the business woman until they suddenly halted in front of a street with several different eateries.

“Uh… Weiss? None of these are clothing stores…”

“Of course I know that. I was just thinking that it’s almost noon, so I want to treat you to a little lunch date before we go shopping. So what are you in the mood for eating, dear?” She flashed Ruby one of her rare smiles, being truly excited to take her wife on a date. For her, it felt like it’d been so long since they’ve had one.

“A lunch date! Wow! Yeah, let’s totally do that. Um… oh! How about that Vacuo restaurant over there? I’m craving for some fried rice, veggies, and dumplings. What do you think, princess?”

Weiss hummed in thought while simultaneously trying to suppress the swarm of butterflies fluttering in her belly when Ruby called her princess.

Turning her head to side to hide her blush, she said, “That does sound nutritious for you and Little Rose… and I haven’t had some Vacuo food in a long time. Let’s go.” She interlocked her hand with Ruby’s own and walked towards the restaurant.

Ruby grinned the whole time knowing she made her super pretty wife blush.

**~In the Vacuo Restaurant~**

If Weiss had to choose one of her favorite daily activities she does with her wife, it would most certainly be eating with her. It’s not really so much about the conversations they would have nor the delicious foods they would try together either. No, what Weiss truly loved was the way Ruby ate.

Ruby wasn’t a slob, but she didn’t have the best table manners either. Sometimes she’d talk with food in her mouth whenever she got excited, which Weiss would scold her almost immediately every time, but she would also find it strangely endearing. Sometimes she’d put portions of food into her mouth bigger than the appropriate size (in Weiss’s own universal food measurements) when she was really hungry and Weiss would find it amusing and adorable. And sometimes crumbs or smudges of food would be left around her lips and Weiss would happily wipe them away because Ruby would always give her a heart-melting smile afterwards. Weiss especially loved it when Ruby’s eyes would light up when she discovers a new delicious dish, especially a dessert dish, then moan out how much she loved it and have Weiss try some right afterwards.

Even now when Ruby had her appalling pregnancy cravings, eating her fried rice covered in chocolate syrup and blueberries with a variety of vegetables and dumplings, Weiss still loved watching her eat. And she loved listening to her talk about random things from weapons to how many kids they should have… wait what?

“Sorry, Ruby. Could you repeat that?”

The younger woman giggled. “I was just wondering, how many kids do you want to have, honey? I mean, I know you’ve always wanted to have a big family, but how ‘big’ do you want ours to be?”

Weiss took her napkin and gently wiped a stray rice and chocolate off of the side of Ruby’s chin while thinking on her answer.

“Well, I don’t want to have just one child because I don’t want our first born to feel lonely or have no one to play with. Two would be fine, I suppose, with how well you and Yang turned out… but I’m thinking about having three. I think three would make me happy. We can talk about their age differences another time though. So, would three be okay with you, Ruby?”

“Hmm… three, huh? …yeah, I think having three will make me happy too, Weiss! Not too few and not too many either, in my opinion. And we’re well-off enough to provide for all of them. We’ll be just fine!” Ruby gave her wife a big smile and held her hand across the table.

The older woman reflected the smile back. “Thank you, Ruby. And if you change your mind on this, please tell me. We’ll find a way to compromise.”

That made the slightly taller woman sigh. “You know my mind is made up with three, that won’t change, I promise.” She squeezed a little bit with Weiss’s hand that she was holding to express her honesty even more.

“I know, I’m just making sure because you agree with me so readily with all our life decisions, Ruby. Like us marrying, moving and living here in Atlas, starting a family, and now this. You’ve never went against my choices before, I’m getting worried that I might be pushing you to do things you might really not want to do, all because you want to grant every wish I make.”

Weiss sighed then looked deeply into her wife’s silver eyes. “You know I appreciate you for always keeping me happy with our life together. I just want to make sure you’re happy too. Truly happy, Ruby. We can’t always go along with whatever I want, so tell me again please, are you sure you’re okay with three kids?”

The younger woman’s gaze was serious and intense looking back at icy blue eyes for several moments. Then her gaze softened, placing her right hand on Weiss’s left cheek, gently stroking the scar under her eye. She spoke softly, “Yes, Weiss. I swear on our marriage, I’m happy with the idea of having three kids with you. Truly happy, so stop worrying so much. Besides, you should know by now that if I really didn’t like something, like how you used to dress up Zwei in strange clothing for fun, I _definitely_ would have told you.”

“Hey! You know he looked absolutely precious with a superhero cape and mask!”

“Honey, he was whining the whole time he was in that stupid thing.”

The business woman then huffed and crossed her arms, quietly grumbling, “It was not stupid! It was cute!”

“You know what’s cute, sweetheart?” The scythe wielder said grinning while she scooped a bit of chocolate syrup on the tip of her finger.

“Ruby, don’t you da-”

It was too late because the taller woman already booped her on her nose with the confounded sugar condiment.

“Yoooou are~!” Ruby said in sing-song voice and licked the rest of the chocolate off her finger.

Weiss simply scowled and shook her head. “You are such a dolt…”

“You know you love me for it.” The brunette said smugly then winked.

“…That I do.”

Several hours later, the couple had accomplished a significant amount of shopping. Each of them carried six bags filled with authentic and long-lasting nursing clothes, as well as more comfortable attires for the expectant mother.

Weiss had planned the shopping spree to be delightful and fun with her wife, but that wasn’t the case. Of course, Ruby gingerly tried on any clothing they’d both approve of, she wasn’t the problem. The problem was that people – _many_ people— would literally ogle at her beautiful wife.

At first Weiss was fine with it, thinking both she and Ruby are fairly well-known individuals and that people _should_ admire her wife’s beauty and grace. Even she herself looked at Ruby, captivated by her appearance, noticing her hair had grown well past her upper back, her skinned glistened in the light, and Weiss was a little surprised to have just noticed how much Ruby’s… assets have grown. She rationalized that these physical changes must have been because of the baby.

However, as time went on and as more people drooled over her wife, even went so far as to try to _flirt_ with Ruby, Weiss had had enough. So, she stopped Ruby in the middle of one the stores and kissed her passionately on the lips then glared deathly at any and all bystanders who were watching in the vicinity.

Ruby, on the other hand, was at a loss when she looked at her grumbling and glaring partner who decided to latch onto her arm the rest of their shopping spree. But then she just shrugged it off and enjoyed the rare public display of affection coming from her usually reserved lover. Maybe Weiss just needed more snuggles or something, and Ruby _loved_ snuggles.

That was over and done with though at this point, and Weiss was about ready to call their driver, Lee, to go home until Ruby spoke, tugging on her sleeve. “Hey, Weiss? Could we drop these bags off to Lee and have him drive us up to the summit? I want to watch the sunset with you.”

That made the former heiress raise one of her eyebrows. “Well, you’re in the mood to be romantic today, but are you sure Ruby? I don’t want to tire you or the baby out. We’ve been walking around all day.”

“Oh, c’mon princess. A little walking and staring at a blazing fire ball romantically for a while won’t tire out the fearless huntress, Ruby Rose!”

This didn’t exactly impress Weiss, let alone convince her as she shook her head.

So, Ruby immediately followed with, “But in all seriousness, I’ll be okay, I promise. If I get tired, I’ll let you know.” She went to kiss her wife on the cheek. “You really need to relax more and worry less, princess.”

Weiss lightly huffed. She just had to call her princess twice!

“Oh, fine. If you say so, and no, I won’t ever stop worrying, I love you.”

This made the brunette grin. “I love you too, princess.”

Three times now, and Weiss was a mushy mess inside. So, rolling on her tip-toes, she kissed Ruby fully on the lips before walking over to their car.

**~At the Atlas Summit~**

Once Lee had taken their bags and driven them to the high summit of downtown Atlas, the Rose couple sat themselves on bench facing tranquil sunset illuminating the rest of the city in hues of orange and gold. There wasn’t many people around either, so it felt very romantic and peaceful.

As Weiss looked at the breathtaking scene before her, she realized she hasn’t watched the sunset with Ruby since their time when they were still dating at Beacon Academy. She made a mental note to do things like this more often with her wife, regardless of their busy lives.

Weiss’s musing was interrupted when Ruby took her right hand and placed it on her pregnant belly.

“Can you believe it, Weiss? Our baby is alive and strong right now.”

Weiss smiled, but didn’t say anything. She had a feeling Ruby wanted to say more. So, she listened and admired how beautiful Ruby looked bathed in the sunlight.

“After I saw his or her heartbeat today, I’d place my hand right here while we shopping and walking around. I swear Weiss, I can almost feel our child’s heart. I don’t know if you feel anything, but I do. Gosh, I feel _so much_ love and pride for our child already, and the only thing he or she has is a tiny beating heart.”

The expectant mother sniffled wiped her falling tears with her jacket sleeve. “And you know something Weiss, I’ve been so worried that I might not be a good mother since I got pregnant ‘cause mom died when I was really little, so I don’t have a mother to learn or ask any advice from. I mean, I do have Yang, but she’s more of my sister than anything. But anyways, my point is I don’t feel that way anymore.

“I don’t exactly know how to describe it, but once I saw how alive our child was today, I felt like I’m going to be fine because I know how much I love our child now and that I have you, and I know you love them just as much as I do. And since we love our child so much, we’ll do anything to raise them right, I just know it. Man, I don’t even know if that made any sense! I’m sorry, I just had to get all that out of my chest that’s why I wanted to go up here with you.” She finished then felt her wife’s hands against both her cheeks, cradling her crying face gently.

Weiss carefully rubbed her wife’s tears away and gazed into her glistening silver pools. “Shh… it’s okay, Ruby, don’t cry because you’re right, we’ll be just fine. And you know something, I felt the exact same way. After I found out we were having a baby, I actually felt little scared… scared that I might not be a good mother either, or worse, I’d become like my father since I didn’t have a mother growing up either and he’s the only ‘role model’ I have.

“But just like you, I don’t feel that way anymore because once I saw our child alive and well inside you, I just knew we’d be okay. I guess this is what it feels like to be a first-time parent, we’ll feel fears and love that we’ve never felt before and it’ll overwhelm us sometimes, but once we know we have each other, things will turn out just fine.” After rubbing most of Ruby’s tears away, she placed her hand back on her wife’s belly. She couldn’t physically feel it, but she knew their baby’s heart was beating, probably even in the same rhythm as her wife’s.

Ruby smiled placing her hand over Weiss’s on her belly. “Yeah, we’ll be just fine my Little Rose because we’re family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, writing this last bit was actually pretty emotional for me, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope I’m not asking for too much, but please comment and tell me your thoughts. They do help me write more and write better! Plus I love interacting with you guys and knowing which parts you liked or not! Thanks again! See you all in the next chapter!


	4. A Desperate Call and Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly fun to write oh man. I hope you guys like it as much as I do, it's one of my favorite chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY.

A Desperate Call and Hormones

Weiss had a problem. A serious problem. And it problematically had to do with her pregnant wife. Now the white-haired woman had been so driven up the wall by this said problem, she had to desperately call Blake to confide in and as well as to try to find some sort of logical solution with.

“Blake, I am telling you: she is driving me insane! I don’t know what to do with her anymore.” She informed tiredly while rubbing her temple.

“I just—I’ve never, in all the years I’ve been with Ruby, been this frustrated with her! Not even when I first met her! But I love her. God, do I _love_ her… I just really need help, Blake.”

The raven-haired woman worriedly watched her teammate pace around anxiously in the office of the main SDC headquarters through her scroll screen. The former heiress was clearly the most stressed Blake had ever seen her in years, which was a bit unsettling since Weiss could practically stress about every little detail in anything. The poor girl might actually get a panic attack at this rate and Blake would never let things get that far.

“Okay, Weiss I’ll help you, but first you need to sit down and relax. This is Ruby—your _wife_ —we’re talking about here, you two will get through whatever it is you’re stressing so much about, okay? Just breathe.”

It was great timing that Weiss called her when she did because she was just at home reading a book and doing errands while both of their wives were currently occupied with Ruby fixing and tuning up Yang’s arm in the Schnee-Rose home. Plus, it had been about seven weeks since the last time they hung out, so the sisters were doing their well-overdue catching up and traditional sisterly bonding. Thanks to that, it would be a while before their wives come back to disturb this important scroll call.

Weiss finally stopped her frantic pacing, took a deep breath, and sat down tiredly on her office chair. She stared almost pleadingly up on the huge projector screen that showed Blake’s face in her personal office of the Schnee Dust Company main headquarters.

“Okay, good. Now Weiss, tell me what exactly Ruby’s done that has you so worked up?”

Suddenly, Weiss’s usual pale face was dusted with a deep shade of red while also avoiding any eye-contact. This caused the Faunus to be even more curious of what’s been happening with her married teammates.

“We-well… Um, you see Ruby’s hormones are ch-changing due to her pregnancy… and that causes her to…do certain _things_ … and feel and act certain _ways_ …”

Okay, something was definitely wrong here. First Weiss— _The_ Weiss (former) Schnee—was at the verge of having a panic attack and now the same Weiss was stuttering, trailing off words, and being vague— _vague_ , of all things. Her friend had always been straight to the point and never beat around the bush. Blake wasn’t sure if she was merely going mad or that she wasn’t actually talking to her usually articulate friend.

“Um, okay? But what kind of _things_ has Ruby done because of her hormone changes?”

If it was even possible, the CEO’s flustered face deepened in color, making her match the color of her spouse’s red cloak.

“It’s not that easy to just say, Blake.” She sighed out of frustration. “But, I have to tell you anyways if I want to get anywhere with this issue. Essentially, Ruby has been… hormonal.”

Blake furrowed her brows in confusion. “Yes, pregnant woman usually are hormonal, Weiss. You basically implied that earlier. It’s a normal occurrence.”

“No, Blake. She’s been _hor-mo-nal_.” Weiss emphasized each syllable, hoping her teammate would get the hint.

It was then the raven-haired woman’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh.”

Well now it made sense to Blake that Weiss called her and not Winter or Yang since this would be embarrassing to bring up and discuss with either sister or sister-in-law.

“Yes, ‘oh.’ But the problem with her being like that is that she keeps wanting me to…you know…”

Blake held up her hand. “I got it. You don’t have to go into detail about your sex life. But I don’t see how that could get you as stressed as you are now. Shouldn’t doing those types of activities give you the opposite effect?” She gave her dear friend a knowing smirk.

Weiss simply frowned. “The sex isn’t the only reason, I’m also stressed because of my work. But yes, it should give the opposite effect _unless_ it’s overly excessive.”

The cat Faunus’s ears twitched in surprise. “Excessive? How excessive are we talking about here, Weiss?”

The former heiress coughed and mumbled quickly under her breathe. “…st… enty times… weeks.”

Blake rolled her eyes and sighed. “Weiss, I can’t hear you clearly. It can’t be that bad. Just tell me.”

Weiss grumbled then quickly squeaked out. “We’ve done it at least twenty times the past two weeks.” She covered her face from embarrassment and groaned.

“Wh-what? At _least_ twenty times?! In _two_ weeks?!”

Blake was baffled. She knew, her pure-hearted, yet fearless leader wasn’t as completely innocent as people depicted her to be, but she never thought that Ruby could be this unwarranted with sex. It was bewildering to say the least.

Weiss got up and quickly made herself some tea (something she adapted from Blake to help reduce stress more healthily than coffee would) to distract herself from the embarrassment.

“Yes, Blake. Yes. You heard me correctly and now I’m sure you would agree that that amount would be considered excessive.”

The Faunus nodded and having just noticed that her friend was wearing a scarf and a long-sleeved dress shirt. Probably to hide most of the love marks.

“Well, believe it or not, even before she got pregnant, Ruby would love to do those intimate activities with me quite frequently because she’s so affectionate. But I never thought she’d grow this much _need_ for it during her pregnancy. But the real reason why this is such a problem is because I run the _biggest_ company on Remnant, which makes me both mentally and slightly physically exhausted. So, that coupled with Ruby’s needs for love-making all the time now and trying to take care of her and the baby… I’ve been very worn out, which leads to my current condition.”

Weiss sighed yet again taking a long sip of her chamomile tea. “And the worse part, it’s starting to affect my work.”

_Oh no._ Blake thought as her ears dropped slightly. Once things start to affect anything with Weiss’s work, then chaos was sure to ensue afterwards.

“I was late for work today, Blake. _Late!_ I, Weiss, am _never_ late! And I just had to be late to one of the most important meetings I had with the presidents of a couple of Faunus foundations you recommended for me to help build and partner up with. But because of my gorgeous, overly-alluring, and dolt of a wife, I didn’t get much sleep last night, and ended up being _ten whole_ excruciating minutes _late_! Looking slightly disheveled on top of that! And almost every time I try to work at home now, Ruby tries to take me away and literally seduces me till I forget I even have work in the first place. Argh! And don’t even get me started on the love marks… they’re just _everywhere_!” The snow-haired woman exasperated while tugging on her scarf uncomfortably.

“She’s absolutely relentless now and I can never resist her.” She grumbled with a strange mixture of annoyance and endearment.

Blake frowned, sympathizing in her friend’s frustrations.

“Well, have you at least talked to Ruby about how this is starting to both affect your work and exhaust you? I’m actually surprised she would push you this far, Weiss. It doesn’t sound like Ruby to tire you out so much or make you this stressed. I mean, granted she is pregnant, so she’ll behave differently, but I don’t think she’d ever put you through this unless she has a good reason.”

Weiss drank the last drops of chamomile tea, finally feeling a little bit at ease. She sighed from the temporary bliss.

“That’s why I called you, Blake. I haven’t spoken to her about it yet and Ruby has never done this before and I highly doubt the sudden rise of her hormones is the only reason. I was hoping you could help me figure this out since you’re usually very good at solving most of our team’s social problems. It’s that and I’ve just missed talking with you, Blake. I really have no idea what’s gotten into her and I don’t want to come home blinding scolding her with my current mood without thinking this through first.”

_Of course._ The cat Faunus thought. _Only Weiss would ever try to systematically break down her problems, even her problems with Ruby._

She smirked. “I miss talking with you too, Weiss and don’t you always blindly scold our fearless leader?”

“I do not!” Came the immediate retort. “At least… I’ve tried very hard not to ever since we’ve gotten married. I love her, Blake and Ruby’s emotions might be more sensitive, so if I were to go home now with this exhaustion and stress, I know I’ll just hurt her then she might cry… I don’t want that to happen.”

The raven-haired woman hummed in thought and was also happy to see Weiss trying to be better for her ever exuberant wife. “Hmm… well I’m not sure what to tell you because I haven’t seen or heard Ruby acting this way before either. Has she done anything else lately that’s off-putting for her? We might get a better picture of the real reason this way.”

“Well, besides her not giving me much rest, she’s also been insisting lately we go on vacations together soon, and have more dates, or have more team RWBY meet-ups and bonding time.”

Weiss paused, forming a small frown. “But I can’t since I have so many new projects I need to work on for the SDC as well as more public interviews I need to do that I’ve been postponing. I just don’t have the time, and the work I’ve been pushing aside to be with her more is starting to catch up to me. I did warn her a few weeks back that I might be less available to her because of my current work load.

“She seemed to understand and be okay with it, saying she’ll just work on more weapons in the shop or maybe visit Mr. Xiao Long more often, and…I’ve been neglecting her, haven’t I?” Weiss finally concluded in sorrow. She never wanted this to happen. She tried so hard to avoid and deny it at all cost, but she guessed it was inevitable with her kind of profession.

“That’s why, isn’t it?” Blake inquired with a soft tone.

The former heiress looked up to Blake slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

“That’s why you were actually so panicked moments ago. You knew that this could most possibly be one of the reasons why Ruby’s been behaving this way, but you didn’t want acknowledge it until you felt too guilty or truly realized the signs, especially since she’s pregnant. Of course, you were also stressed from her actions and your work.” She deduced then smiled sadly at her friend.

“Look, Weiss I kind of had a feeling this was happening from my scroll calls with Ruby the past few days along with Yang. She really misses you, I guess both emotionally and physically. But even so, she wants you to reach your dreams with the SDC, so she sets a bit of her happiness to side for you, and she knows you won’t ever intentional neglect her since you work very hard to balance both your work and personal life, so she puts up with it. Now here you are trying to work yourself to death by doing catch up on projects for work while simultaneously making Ruby happy.

“My point is with both of you are trying so hard for each other to be happy, you’re burning yourselves out and spreading yourselves too thin. My best advice for you is to go home, talk all these issues out with your wife, push through all your top priorities in SDC, then both of you need to take a vacation together and _relax._ ”

Weiss slightly flinched from hearing the truth. _Okay… maybe Blake is a little_ too _good at solving problems. She practically read and solved my marital issues as if it were written plainly on paper._

"I really didn’t mean for this to happen, Blake. I mean, I had a suspicion that maybe Ruby really wasn’t okay with my current busy schedule or me taking on a few more projects, but she always puts up that brilliant smile of hers and tells me she’ll be okay and she’ll support me. But _no_ , she isn’t okay and that’s probably affecting our baby too… This is all my fault…” She said as a stray tear fell from her scarred left eye.

Blake’s ears drooped as she frowned. “Weiss, c’mon it’s not your fault-”

“Oh, save it Blake. You know if it wasn’t for me taking on all this work while carelessly pushing some work to the side because I was so excited about the baby for it to just come back to burden me now, Ruby wouldn’t be feeling neglected or lonely enough now to go as far as to try to seduce me from my work.”

Blake sighed already used to the CEO’s sharp tongue. “Weiss, I get what you’re saying, but if Ruby really needed you or was feeling truly lonely and upset, she would have said something by now, but she wants to support you. Sure, she could have voiced her opinions about the work load you’re taking on, but we both know she didn’t because she always wants people around her happy, even if it means she’ll feel a bit lonely. Don’t put all the burden on your shoulders, Weiss. Ruby wouldn’t want you to.”

The business woman slumped in her seat. “Of course she’d do that, it’s just like her. The big dolt… But okay, fine. I guess, it’s not entirely my fault, but I do still need to make it up to her and fix this as soon as possible. I can’t let her be stressed and lonely because of all this.”

Blake formed a small smile. “Which is why I suggest a vacation, or at least something for you two to spend more time together. Maybe we can even make it a team thing. Since Ruby’s been pregnant, I feel like we haven’t had a lot of team bonding time.”

Weiss hummed. “Ruby did say the same thing. Okay, I got it. I just have about five more important meetings to attend, three interviews, and two more projects to work on with my board members. All of which should be taken care of in about a week and half. How about we all vacation in the fine beaches of Vacuo? Honestly, this frigid weather in Atlas, even during the summer, gets to be too much. Ruby has actually has had a couple colds here and she rarely gets sick.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Weiss. Yang and I have been doing nothing, but hunting and working at the Faunus Equality Foundations, so a vacation would be a wonderful break.”

“Great! Just let me know and I should be able to get everything set up for us.”

Blake was quick to crash the train of thought Weiss was on. “Hold on there, Ice Queen.”

“Hey! I resent the fact you still use that moniker.”

Blake simply smiled in amusement. “You’ve been working too hard lately, Weiss. At least let Yang and I plan this one. You need the most rest out of all of us. And I promise to make sure my wife won’t make the vacation a disaster or at least highly inappropriate.”

Hearing this sentiment finally made Weiss genuinely smile during their call. “Thank you, Blake. For both helping me with Ruby and for your support.”

The Faunus reflected the smile back. “We’re still teammates, so I’ll always be here for you, Weiss. It’s no problem at all.”

The former heiress finally felt relaxed and relieved from her current predicaments. Leave to Blake to help her through such hard times with Ruby, or just the sisters in general.

She checked her watch and was pleased she still had time to spare. “Well, since I still have a good fifteen minutes of my break, why won’t we catch up? How have you been?” The former heiress proposed, sincerely excited to hear how her other teammate was doing.

The monochrome duo then happily continued their conversation over some more tea, just like the good old days. Who says only the sisters of their team could have this kind of bonding time anyways?

**~At the Schnee-Rose Home~**

Later that day, Weiss got herself off work early to buy her wife a bouquet white rose flowers and a bag of delicious chocolate chip cookies from one of Ruby’s favorite bakeries. Once she came home and opened her door, she announced her arrival then she planted herself firmly to the ground then braced herself as she immediately saw a flash of red coming towards her.

“Weiss~!” Ruby shouted with glee, embracing her wife tenderly then kissing her on the cheek. “You’re home early, is everything okay at work? I’ve missed you so much! Oh, are those for me?”

The older woman smiled and nodded then went to kiss Ruby on the cheek. “I’ve missed you too, Ruby. Everything at work is fine, don’t worry about it. And yes, these are for you, my precious rose.” She then handed the romantic gifts over to her beaming partner.

“Wow! Weiss, these are _so_ beautiful, I love them. Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you~!” Ruby gave Weiss a well-deserved chaste kiss on the lips showing her full appreciation.

“Hey now lovebirds, don’t forget I’m here too.” Yang said smugly, thoroughly enjoying embarrassing her teammates.

_Ah, this never gets old._

The couple quickly broke apart lightly blushing from being caught during an intimate act. Weiss recovered quickly overjoyed to see her teammate.

“Yang, you’re still here. It’s so good to see you!” She quickly went to hug her sister-in-law.

Yang eagerly hugged her back with just as much love. “It’s really good to see you too, Ice Queen.”

The shorter woman pulled back and scowled. “Ugh! What is it with you and Blake still calling me that?”

“Heh, I’m pretty sure all of our friends still call you that. And technically you are an Ice Queen, Weiss. You’re the CEO of the SDC which reigns mostly here in Atlas, the coldest place on Remnant.”

“She does have a good point there, honey.” Ruby said slightly muffled because of the cookies occupying her mouth.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance then (seemingly by magic) produced a handkerchief to carefully wipe Ruby’s mouth, whom just giggled at the sweet gesture. Once she was sure her wife’s face was clear of cookie crumbs she turned back to Yang. “So, Yang how’s your arm? I’m sure Ruby managed to fix it up quite nicely.”

The blonde smiled proudly and lifted up her newly tuned up arm, throwing out a few practice jabs in that air to show its flawless functionality.

“Hell yeah! It’s good as new and Ruby made it lighter, but also more durable so I can be faster and stronger during my hunts. My little sis sure is learning a lot from working on weapons most of her time now.”

Ruby rubbed the back of her head then gave a half-hearted laugh. “Hehe… yeah, I guess so. I’m just glad you like it, Yang.”

The former heiress raised a brow not missing the shift in mood of her beloved wife.

Yang seemed oblivious to the strange behavior and decided to make her leave. “Whelp! Sorry to cut this short, Weiss but I got an airship to catch and a beautiful wife to greet back at home.”

She went to hug Weiss one last time. “You take good care of my sister and future niece or nephew.” The CEO simply rolled her eyes and nodded. Then Yang went to hug her sister, being careful not to hug too tightly. “And you remember what we talked about, okay? Be safe, Rubes. I love you.” She whispered to her sister the first part.

The brunette smiled and nuzzled in her sister’s embraced then let her go. “Love you too, Yang! Have a safe flight. Let me know when you’ve made it home.”

“Yep! See you guys around! Thanks again for the arm, Rubes! You’re the best.” And with that, the blonde made her final wave of goodbye and was out the door.

Right after she left, Weiss placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder to get her attention. “Ruby, dear. Why won’t we enjoy those cookies properly over our dining table with some milk and anything else you want?” She suggested and smiled.

Ruby formed a smile of her own. “Sounds wonderful, sweetheart!”

As they made their way to their dining table (Ruby practically skipping and dragging her wife along), Ruby wondered why Weiss was being just a little bit more affectionate today. Weiss rarely used the terms “dear” or “precious rose” for Ruby, only for very special moments between them, and she hasn’t bought her flowers in a while due to her busy schedule too.

_Hmm… maybe she had a good day today. I do feel really bad for keeping her up so late last night. I was worried she’d be mad. I guess that’s not the case._

Ruby’s musing stopped when she noticed just how upset her wife looked at the moment as they sat on their dining table with cookies and milk ready to be eaten. “Um… Weiss? Are you okay?”

Her question seemed to snap her wife out of some deep thought. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, I was just thinking. Um, Ruby there is something I want to speak with you about.”

_Oh man, maybe she really is mad about the sex!_ Ruby frantically thought.

“Weiss, if this is about my crazy sex drive recently, I’m _so_ sorry. I kind of can’t help it so much lately with my hormones, but I know you have so much work to do and projects to get done, the last thing you need is for your dolt of a wife to distract you. I just thought that maybe it could help you unwind a bit… from your stress from work, you know? But uhh… I probably made you late this morning from how hard I was on you last night. So, I guess I just made everything worse for you, gosh I’m so-”

“Ruby, calm down. I’m not upset about the sex.” Weiss coughed trying to keep from being embarrassed even with a furious blush building on her face. “The sex is um, fine… let’s just tone it down a bit, okay? At least, once a day would be okay with me and not during when I work. But anyways, that isn’t what I wanted to discuss. Just honestly answer me this: have you been feeling lonely lately or ever since I’ve been busier, Ruby?” She made sure to stare deeply into the stormy silver eyes of her wife.

The expectant mother seemed to shrink a bit in her chair and briefly looked away from Weiss’s gaze. “We-well uh… maybe. I mean, yes I have! Just a little…” She said in small voice. She learned a long time ago that the former heiress could clearly tell whenever she lied, so there was no point in trying.

This caused Weiss to feel completely dejected having to actual see her suspicions were correct. “I’m so sorry, Ruby.”

Suddenly, she felt her wife engulf her in a tender embrace.

“No, no, no. Weiss, please don’t be sad, and don’t cry. It’s really not your fault.”

Weiss sniffled and hugged Ruby back. “Don’t say that. You know it’s true. If I hadn’t taken on so much work you wouldn’t feel like this now. But tell me why you didn’t say anything about how you really felt? I would have been at home more if you did.”

Ruby pulled back from the embrace and frowned. “That’s exactly why, Weiss. I don’t want you working harder than you are now just to be with me. Ever since the pregnancy started, I’ve noticed you’ve been working on overdrive to take care of me more. I appreciate it, I really do, but I can handle myself and being by myself just fine… even if I _do_ feel a bit lonely sometimes. I am sorry though that my loneliness has gotten the better of me by trying to be more intimate. It’s just, I know you’re doing a lot of good with SDC and you’re the CEO so, of course you’ll be super busy sometimes. I know that, I just want you to be happy and less stressed about me and our Little Rose.”

Weiss sighed thinking Blake was completely right then she lightly flicked her wife on the nose.

 “You big dolt… you still should have told me all of this.”

The brunette frown and whined. “Ow… I guess I did deserve that. I’m sorry for keeping this from you, sweetheart. I just didn’t want you to worry.” She rubbed her red nose tenderly.

“No, I understand. I would have done the same, honestly. Now tell me, is there something else bothering you? I saw how forlorn you looked back there when Yang showed off the new arm you tuned up.”

“Uh…oh, you noticed that huh? I really can’t get anything passed you.” Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously. “Yang did want me to talk about this with you soon, I guess now is a better time than any.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. Even Yang knew something was up? This must be serious.

“Well you see, the thing is I haven’t just been feeling lonely lately…”

Weiss immediately fretted and got up to check her wife’s vital signs. “Is something else bothering you? Are you feeling okay? Is something wrong with Little Rose?”

“Whoa! Weiss, Weiss, Weiss! Don’t freak out. I promise Little Rose and I are okay. I’ve been eating as healthy as ever and been keeping up with my light exercises. It’s just I’ve been feeling a little depressed lately because I haven’t gone hunting in a while… let alone used Crescent Rose.”

The older woman’s eye widened not expecting that response. “Ruby… you know you can’t. You could put Little Rose at risk if you use your aura too much.”

The expectant mother looked crestfallen. “I know. Of course, I know that. But Weiss, all I do now is stay here at home or work at the shops with weapons, which I love to do by the way, but that’s just it! I work on them and see them every day along with the huntsman and huntresses that use them, but I never actually get to use them myself and just watch as other hunters be heroes.”

I’ve also been watching the news with all the Grimm attacks… and it’s _so_ painful for me to just sit here and watch all the chaos while constantly reminding myself I can’t help those people because I have to care for my family first.” She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. “I’m so happy I’m pregnant, I really am and I know there are so many risks, but Weiss is there any way I could at least do low tier missions? Yang said she’d be with me to make sure I’m okay or even Blake. And if that can’t work then could I at least train with Crescent Rose somehow? I just really need this. I’ll keep our child safe, I promise you.”

Weiss carefully caressed Ruby’s cheeks and wiped her tears away then stared deeply into her eyes. “Are you _absolutely_ sure about this?” She asked sternly, but her tone was still laced with a bit of nervousness.

“Yes, I promise to be safe, Weiss. Please. I need this.”

Weiss swallowed up nerves and worries as best she could. She may look calm on the outside, but she was internally panicking. Screaming in her mind that this is a bad idea and could risk her family—the love her life, even. But the better part of her knew her wife; Ruby was a high-class huntress, graduated top of their academy. And since Weiss had been her partner since the beginning, she knew the full-extent of Ruby’s skills and power, she was more than capable of handling any mission. So, no matter how much she wanted to worry, she had faith in her partner and she knew Ruby by herself could easily take care of low missions without even batting an eye. She’d have no problem using only a short amount of her aura either while helping people like she loves to do. If this is what would make Ruby happy, then she’ll support her.

“Okay.” She said exhausted with wrestling with her thoughts.

The brunette perked up. “Okay? As in you’re okay with me hunting again?”

“Yes, you dunce, but I have conditions!”

This immediately silenced and tamed Ruby before she could jump and tackle her wife from pure happiness.

“First, when you go on the low tier missions, you must—under _no_ circumstances—be with at least one other person, whether it be myself, Yang, Blake or our other friends. Second, you may use Crescent Rose in our training room, but only _light_ training, got that? And third, you can only do the last two until you’re almost done with your second trimester. You’ll be very vulnerable and physically unable to do missions by then anyways. Do we have an agreement?”

Ruby couldn’t contain herself any longer and flung herself at her wife. “Ahh~! Yes, yes, yes! I totally agree! Thank you so much for this Weiss! Thank you! I love you so much! You’re the best!”

Weiss patted her gleeful wife on the head trying to calm her down. “I love you too, Ruby. Just please, please, _please_ make one-hundred-and-ten percent sure you’ll be careful. I don’t care how skilled you are, do not be reckless out there, Ruby Rose.”

“I swear I will, Weiss. I care a lot about our baby too, so I won’t go overboard while I’m out there.”

The former heiress felt a wave of relief, knowing full-well Ruby would never go back on her word. “Good. Now I swear to you dear that I’ll make up for your loneliness. And don’t worry, I’m not going to overwork myself. I talked it over with Blake today and we—well more like she and Yang—are planning for all of us to go on a team vacation soon. In about a week and half to be precise. How does that sound?”

If it was even possible, Ruby’s eyes and blindly smile got even bigger, she looked like she was even sparkling with joy. “Oh my gosh! That sounds great! This is the best news ever! Oh, thank you so much for doing all of this, Weiss. I can’t wait!” She gave her wife flurry of light passionate kisses.

The kisses were soon deepened by the former heiress. “Mmm… you feeling up for it, Ruby?” She asked in sultry tone. “Because I definitely am.”

“Are you sure, Weiss? I know you have a lot of work to do and I can get carried away easily nowadays.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure, but work can wait for little while. I’ve been neglecting you for too long so right now I just want to make sweet love to you, or if you don’t want that we could always just spend time together in other ways.”

Ruby grinned and shook her head. “You spoil me too much, princess.”

Her wife grinned back. “You know you love it when I do.”

**~ A few hours later at the Belladonna House~**

Yang gingerly unlocked the door to her home and bursting it open. “Honey, I’m home~!”

In the matter of few moments, she saw her wife appear with an amused smile.

“Is that a bouquet of tuna you’re holding?” Blake inquired inspecting the strangely wrapped fishes in her wife’s arm.

The slightly taller woman flashed her wife a bright smile. “Yep! I saw Weiss bringing Rubes home a nice bouquet of actual flowers, so I thought I should try that too, but obviously more creative.” She winked and handed over the fishy goods.

Blake laughed and happily took her odd romantic trinket then embraced her wife in a one-arm hug and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you for these, I love them. Only you would ever get me something this cheesy.”

“You mean _fishy_?” Yang jested getting a small smile and shake of the head from her lovely Faunus.

“So anyways, why won’t we cook some of those goodies up? I’m starved.” The blonde announced rubbing her empty stomach.

“I actually just finished making dinner since I knew you were coming home soon. I hope you don’t mind some spaghetti with garlic bread.”

“Oh~! Mistralian food for dinner? I’m all for it!” Yang cheered as they made their way to the dining room. Once she laid her eyes on the delicious spread her wife made, her tummy growled. “Wow, this all looks great, hon. Thank you!”

The two happily enjoyed their dinner and conversed about the newly tuned up arm Yang was sporting and generally how their days went.

“So, Weiss called me today.” Blake announced.

“Oh, really? What about? Something important I assume, knowing her.” The blonde inquired before placing another morsel of spaghetti in her mouth.

The Faunus nodded. “She just called me about some problems she’s been having with Ruby lately. Turns out we were right about your sister really missing Weiss. So she and I managed to figure that much out, then decided we should have a team vacation soon. In about two weeks in fact, _and_ you and I get to plan it.” There was an amused twinkle in her golden eyes, knowing this news would surely please her wife.

Yang smiled mischievously. “That sounds great! If we get to plan it then this should be the perfect opportunity to finally do what we’ve been organizing for those two mothers-to-be for a while now.”

“Exactly. I guess luck is just on our side. Let’s not put that to waste and make sure to give those two a vacation they won’t ever forget.”

They toasted their drinks in agreement then began initiating their master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot of fun and now the bees are up to something... heh~! The next chapter will be all about Ruby going on her little hunt! Look forward to it!


	5. Out on a Hunt and Quickening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~! So I made this one a ladybug (platonically of course lol) centered chapter for important reasons. I know I keep doing different pairings within the RWBY team, this is mostly for practice I admit, but it’s also pretty important to my story. I’ll have Ruby interacting with other family members soon, don’t worry about that. Also, this chapter is like personally my pride and joy. So, I hope you like it! Oh, and if you have no idea what Quickening means, you'll find out soon :)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY.

Out On a Hunt and Quickening

Due to some unforeseen set-backs in the SDC, Weiss was stuck doing her catch-up work much later—three weeks in fact—than the week and half she had originally planned to get everything done, much to her and Ruby’s disgruntlement. This in turn caused Yang and Blake to move the vacation date even later, which was completely fine with them since that meant they had more time to plan things out and make sure everything goes well.

As for Ruby, she decided (after Weiss’s very insistent persuasions) to do some pre-hunting training in the Schnee-Rose Home’s specialized training room they had for the first two weeks before she embarked on a hunting mission again. This was mostly just to make sure the scythe-wielder would be conditioned enough to go back into hunting and to also help her gauge her new limits in the condition of being pregnant.

Before she got into training or hunting though, Ruby had to adhere to doctor’s orders to never push herself to the point of exhaustion or even being out of breath. She had to make sure she watches her aura gauge on her scroll so her aura level doesn’t fall into the last third portion of the bar. She also has to do training or missions where she doesn’t get hit too much or doesn’t have her propel herself around Crescent Rose. All of these things were obviously to protect her and her child, and even if Ruby was a person who generally disliked limits, she knew better and was happy to at least be able to go out and help people once again.

During her pre-training, she learned she could only use about seven good bursts of her semblance, doing eight already made her a bit tired and her aura draining dangerously close to her new boundary. She also discovered that she still could use and swing around Crescent Rose as easily as breathing, but still she couldn’t swing _herself_ around very much. And she had to make sure to not use any high impact rounds with her scythe, just to make sure she won’t strain her body.

It was a lot of frustrating work for her to find her new borders, but Ruby was still determined to go on a mission at least once. She knew she could do this. Sure, she can be a klutz or even a spaz sometimes, but she took her missions seriously. She wouldn’t be the leader of the famous team RWBY if she was careless anyways. Besides, hearing stories from her dad, apparently her mom still went on a few hunting missions anyways when she was pregnant with her. So, if her mom could do this, then so can she.

Aside from Ruby’s obstacle with training, she also had a new issue brewing coming from her wife. The poor CEO was already stressed enough with work, but now with Ruby going back to doing hunts, she was worried practically twenty-four hours seven days a week. Weiss especially hated the fact that because of her current busy schedule, she couldn’t be the one to be with her wife on the mission.

She did, however, feel relieved that Blake volunteered to be the one to partner up with Ruby on her first mission back. Apparently, Yang insisted her wife spent more time with their leader since they barely do and that she still had plans to arrange for the vacation. Overall, Weiss just felt frustrated because the most she could do is inform (mostly remind) Ruby on a daily basis on what she can and can’t do, or what her weak spots are, and that she must be _very_ careful _all the time._

Ruby was used to Weiss’s constant reminders, she didn’t mind those too much because her wife only said those out of love and care. It was just the amount of stress her wife was putting on herself that had Ruby so concerned.

Once the morning came when she was preparing herself for her first hunt in months, her wife was frantic, jittery even with how she wanted to make sure Ruby would be absolutely, one-hundred percent ready and would actually come home safe and sound. After years of being partners, they’ve made a constant routine to quadruple check their supplies together right before they left for their missions.

“Okay, let’s just check one more time, Ruby. Crescent Rose: check! Ammo: check! Extra ammo: check! First aid: check! Food supply: check! Special Schnee-Rose credit card: check! Scroll: check! Emergency Scroll: check! Hunting gear worn and comfortable: check! And… oh, there has to be something we’re missing!”

Ruby sighed watching Weiss desperately scour for the non-existent missing item. It was exhausting just watching her be this hysterical about a simple mission of protecting a village the scythe-wielder already knew the premises of. So, Ruby gently put her hands on Weiss’s shoulder’s and tried to get her attention.

The white-haired woman didn’t even seem to feel the pressure on her shoulders because she just continued her search. “Maybe you’re missing some kind of pregnancy medication! Do you even need medication? Oh dust! You probably do-”

“Weiss!” Ruby interrupted sternly, making eye-contact with her wife.

“Weiss, honey. You need to relax.” She spoke softly this time while massaging Weiss’s slightly shaking shoulders. “You have been going crazy these past two weeks about this. I’ll be just fine, I swear. It’s just a short mission to take out a small group of Ursi—just five of them, in fact— bothering the Half Moon village we’ve both been to several times before. _And_ I’m going to be with Blake on this mission! You know she won’t give any of those lowly Grimm a chance to be even ten feet away from me. Please don’t stress yourself out anymore, Weiss. It hurts me to see you this way.”

Weiss felt her heart sink hearing those last words. “I’m sorry, Ruby. I didn’t mean to hurt you… I’m just so worried! I should be there to protect you, you’re my wife and mother to our child. I _need_ to protect you and make sure you’re okay.”

Ruby’s eyes widened as she saw tears starting well-up in those beautiful blue eyes of her wife. “Oh no, no, no! Weiss, please don’t cry. I’m sorry! I know you’re frustrated you can’t go and I know you’re just worried about my safety, I just don’t want you to overwork yourself. I’m going to be okay, I promise. Shh… no more crying.” She cooed and anxiously wiped away the flowing tears. Then she hugged her wife and used her hands to rub small soothing circles on Weiss’s back.

Weiss sniffled and sighed, nuzzling herself in Ruby’s form. “Believe me, I’m trying not to worry so much, but I just can’t help it. I’m so afraid that you might trip and hurt yourself, or one of those Grimm will sneak up on you and Blake… I know I’m just being paranoid because it’s so unlikely those things could happen. I’ve just been so stressed and worried lately, I guess all the pressure has just made me a bit… hysterical.”

This made the younger woman chuckle lightly. “Hehe it’s okay, princess. I get it. I know you worry a lot about me every time I go out on my hunts without you since I’m such a clumsy dolt~.” She lightly teased still in their embrace and Weiss simply rolled her eyes and slightly smiled.

“But just remember, like I always tell you, Weiss: I’m never gonna do anything crazy and die or disappear like my mom, especially now that we’re expecting. I couldn’t bear to do that to my family and I will _never_ leave you. Not ever. Just trust me. Plus, I do recall you saying the exact same words to me not too long ago, right?”

Hearing this made Weiss’s heart finally ease up a bit. All this time, the only thing she needed was the reassurance that Ruby wouldn’t leave her to be alone like she was before they found each other. With a true smile (something only Ruby and hand-few others get to see), she pulled back from the hug and kissed her wife on the cheek.

“Yes, that’s right. I told you I would never leave you, ever. We won’t ever leave each other. That’s all I needed to hear, thank you Ruby. I feel much better now.” Sometimes she felt like a dolt herself being so worrisome over such things when she all she needed to do is put her trust in Ruby.

_Honestly, Weiss pull yourself together! Be strong for your wife._

Ruby grinned then kissed the tip of Weiss’s nose before taking off her cloak and draping it securely around Weiss’s shoulders.

“Take good care of this for me while I’m gone, okay? Uh… well, I don’t know if you can wear that to your meetings, but I know it helps you worry less when I’m out on missions without you.”

Surprised, Weiss blinked then wrapped the cloak tighter around herself. “Ruby, you haven’t given me this to wear since that one mission you had to be gone for a whole week, thank you. It does help me feel like you’re still here with me.” She smiled in appreciation.

“Aww~ Weiss! You’re so cute~! I knew missed me a lot during my long hunts.”

The shorter woman scoffed and crossed her arms. “Of course I did, you dunce. You’re my wife and when you’re not here, the house feels so empty and lone-mmmph!” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as her wife suddenly silenced her with an unexpected sweet kiss.

Once they broke apart Ruby smirked at her wife’s half dazed, half surprised expression. “I miss you a lot too, princess.”

Before Weiss could get her bearings back in order and say something, they heard a cough coming from behind them. They turned around to see it was their butler and Weiss’ long time friend, Klein sporting an amused expression on his face. “So sorry to interrupt you, madams, but Mrs. Belladonna has arrived and is waiting for you both in the grand foyer.”

“Ehehe… it’s okay, Klein. Sorry we didn’t see you there.” Ruby said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, pulling away from her wife while Weiss simply blushed in embarrassment having still not used to public display of affection. “Thanks for letting us know though! Let Blake know we’ll be down there in a jiffy.”

Klein bowed his head slightly. “Will do, Miss Ruby.” Then he left, still very much smiling about his masters.

“Alright, Weiss! Let’s pack these up and go. I’m pretty sure I’ve got everything I could ever need anyways, we’ve checked everything over ten times now.”

Ruby, of course, got everything packed up in less than a minute. She even secretly made sure she had the picture of Weiss in her breast pocket. It was her secret lucky charm and extra motivation during her missions away.

“Okay! The fearless huntress Ruby Rose is finally ready to go back in action!” She cheered with a raised fist while Weiss rolled her eyes. _She’s still such a child sometimes._

Once the Schnee-Rose couple arrived at the grand foyer of their home, Ruby automatically zipped towards Blake and engulfed her in a bear hug. “Blake~! It’s really good to see you! I’ve missed you so much.”

Blake simply chuckled and hugged her leader back just as eagerly and patted her on the head. “It’s very good to see you too, Ruby.” Once she pulled back from their hug, her amber eyes then met icy blue. She wasn’t all that surprised to see her friend wrapped around her leader’s cloak. “Weiss, it’s good to see you. I’ve really missed both of you guys.” She went to briefly hug the former heiress.

“Likewise, Blake. Ruby and I have missed you very much. Well, I know your airship will leave soon and I have a meeting in twenty minutes, so I’m afraid we have to cut this short.”

Ruby nodded forming a very much excited smile. “Okay! Blake, you ready to do this?” She inquired enthusiastically.

The cat Faunus smiled and nodded. “Ready!”

“Alright! Team ladybug is ready to kick some butt! Banzai!”

“Banzai!” Blake cheered while the Schnee-Rose Home’s butlers, maids, and other workers in the vicinity clapped and Weiss just shook her head. _I’m surrounded by dolts._

Ruby went to quickly kiss her grumbling wife on the cheek before she left. “Remember, I’ll only be gone for a day then I’ll come back, princess. I promise. See you soon~.” Before she could get even a foot out the door though, she was suddenly spun back around and was lip-locked in a heated kiss by her wife.

Everyone around the couple was surprised and held their breaths. This was the first time for them (except for Blake, but it was still rare) to see Weiss do something so affectionate out in the open. Still, everyone was touched because it just meant Weiss would just really miss her wife.

Weiss pulled away, slightly catching her breath. “You better come back to me, Ruby Rose. You and our child unscathed, you got that?” she said as her eyes burned through silver.

“Y-yes, ma’am! Anything you want, Snow Angel.” Ruby barely managed to stammer out from her surprised state.

“Good. Be careful, you dolt.” Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby one last time on the lips. “I’ll be waiting.”

Weiss always gets her revenge with surprise kisses. Always.

**~On the Airship~**

About thirty minutes later on the airship going to Vale, Ruby’s mind was still buzzing about her wife’s actions. “Wow… she kissed me…my Snow Angel kissed me…” She mumbled with a dreamy expression.

“You know, I didn’t think Weiss still had this effect on you. You’re acting just like when you two just started dating. You’re still such a love sick puppy.” Blake lightly teased after observing her leader for some time sitting next to her on the airship.

“Hey! Blake, I thought we were over that? I’m not a love sick puppy… well, _maaaaybe_ just sometimes. Weiss can just be so unpredictable at times and it drives me crazy!” The red huntress huffed and pouted.

Blake s giggled and asked, “So, how’s your pregnancy been Ruby? Are you sure you’re alright to do this mission?”

The leader brightened up considerably after remembering she was on a mission. “Yeah! I mean, I do have several new restrictions with certain things like my aura and how I fight, but I’m sure I’ll be okay. Plus you’re here, so I’m not very worried. As for my pregnancy-” She rubbed her belly lovingly. “-It’s been wonderful. Little Rose has really been growing! I already have a small baby bump. And thanks to Weiss and our personal seamstress, I managed to design my new combat outfit, so I feel more comfortable with my new size.

“But yeah, aside from that, it’s been great, and Weiss and I get more and more excited about Little Rose each day. We’re actually going to have another ultrasound appointment soon! We’ll find out more about how Little Rose’s doing and maybe even the sex. I can’t wait.” She gushed in pure glee.

“That does sound amazing. So, are you two going to ask for the sex in your next appointment or are you guys just going to wait till the birth?”

“Hmmm… we’ve been thinking about it, I think we’re just going to wait till I give birth! I know Weiss likes to be extra prepared about everything, but this was something we both surprisingly agreed on. Ahh~! I can’t wait though! I’m so excited to be a mom!”

This made Blake form a warm smile. “I’m sure you and Weiss will make fine mothers… but Ruby, aren’t you two a little scared?” She asked genuinely curious with her cat ears twitching slightly. She hadn’t had a chance to speak with Ruby alone about the subject and she’s been wondering about all this since Yang told her she wants kids.

Ruby looked at her with an odd twinkle in her eyes. “Of course we’re scared, Blake. We have no clue what we’re supposed to do as parents or what we’re supposed to expect. The closest thing we’ve experienced with parenthood is taking care of Zwei, but he’s already a trained dog.” She giggled.

“Weiss and I both know it’ll be pretty rough and scary at first, but we’ll figure it out because we have each other. Why do you ask? You curious about having kids, Blakey?” She smirked—actually _smirked_ —and it made Blake decide she didn’t like it. It felt just like when Yang smirks whenever she could accurately read her mind about things.

“Maybe just little… ever since Yang brought up the whole kids subject, we’ve been talking about it more and more. I’m just not sure if I’m ready yet though.” Her ears drooped.

Ruby looked at her sister-in-law with concern. “Blake… are you afraid to have a child with Yang? It’s okay if you are.” She said gently having no room for judgements.

This is one of the many things that Blake loved about her sister-in-law, Ruby’s always an easy person to talk to (a quality she shared with her sister) and she would always keep an open-mind. Even if she didn’t understand everything, and she’ll try to find the simplest answer to the most complicated things. There was so much trust and acceptance in those silver eyes that Blake grew to never lie or hide anything from her leader and dear friend.

A sigh escaped Blake’s lips. “I admit… I am scared. However, I’m not afraid of having a child with Yang, I’m more afraid of myself having a child… because I’m a Faunus. Look, even after all these years, there’s still so much Faunus inequality and violence in our world. Sure, it’s been reduced significantly because of Weiss’s influence, but it’s still there… and I don’t know if I could bare to see Yang and our child go through what I did. Just thinking about it frightens me. And I don’t want to hurt Yang because of how I feel about this. I’ve hurt her enough.” She wiped away a stray tear from her face and sniffled.

Ruby thought to herself for a moment trying to come up with something to say then she sighed and smiled. “Blake, you won’t like this but…” She went to flick her teammate’s forehead.

“Ah!” Blake yelped then rubbed her forehead and gaped at Ruby. “Did… did you just flick me?” She asked wide-eyed and bewildered.

“Yep!”

“Why…?”

“Because it’s what Weiss does whenever I act like a dolt, and I think you’re being a dolt right now, Blake.”

“I’m being a _dolt_?” She’s been called many things in her lifetime, especially for being a Faunus, but dolt was never one of them. And this coming from Ruby, of all people.

Ruby sighed again then held Blake’s hands gently in her own. “You sure are, Blakey. But let me explain. As harsh as this sounds, and I don’t usually say things this way, but Blake you really need to stop worrying about the Faunus inequality stuff and you need to stop being scared. I know you grew up facing all of it directly and you know exactly how hard the world can truly be, but you have to remember that you have us—your team, your _family_ —now. There’s no way we—most especially you—would ever let your future kids face that mess. Remember you’re no longer fighting alone, Blake, you have us. And I know even with just us, we can’t prevent your future kids to be completely safe, but we’ll still do our best and work together. I swear it, and I know Yang would feel the same way. Don’t be scared Blake.”

Blake considered herself a woman very capable with words and always had something to argue back. She can argue with Weiss, with Yang, endlessly argue in Faunus rights debates, but she had to admit everything that Ruby said is true, so she found herself unable to argue at all. She shook her head and smiled. “When did you get so wise?”

The red huntress simply shrugged. “I’m just telling you the truth.”

Of course she was. She was Ruby after all, nothing but honesty and encouragement came from her most of the time. Other times it’s about weapons, hunting, cookies, or Weiss.

“It’s just hard, Ruby. There’s just so many risks.”

The younger woman squeezed her hands in comfort. “I know, Blake. Weiss and I are afraid of the same things too, you know. Being the richest couple in the world doesn’t really spell a safe and peaceful life, but we’ll manage and work hard because we both know that having a family is something that will make us both happy. I know there’s a lot of risks, but we take risks every day! I’m taking risk right now with my pregnancy, we’re both taking plenty of risks because we’re huntresses, but we can’t keep letting fear stop us. We gotta keep moving forward if we really want to be happy and achieve our dreams.”

Her words rung strong weaving its way around to the Faunus’s heart. _Maybe I am being a bit of a dolt._ She smiled. “Thank you, Ruby. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ruby beamed a smile of her own. “Any time, Blake! Your family will always be here for you.”

Blake’s smile grew bigger. “I know.”

**~At the Half Moon Village~**

The two huntresses finally made it to their destination about five hours later at the Half Moon Village just north of Vale. It was already around the afternoon, which meant Ruby would be hungry for another one of her strange cravings, so they decided to have some lunch at the village before scouring the forest for the Ursi.

Once they arrived though they were swarmed by almost all the village people. Years of being highly irrefutable huntresses, Team RWBY had earned quite a name for themselves around Remnant. Almost everyone knew them because of their heroic actions. The two of them were showered with warm welcomes from all ages and with very excited greetings, especially from the kids of the village.

“Miss Ruby! Miss Blake! You guys are back!” A very enthusiastic young boy with jet black hair and deep-blue attire exclaimed.

Ruby gasped. “Oh my gosh! Raine, is that you? Wow! You’ve grown since the last time I saw you.”

The young boy, Raine, puffed out his chest in pride. “Yep! I grew about three inches the past year! I’ll be training to be a hunter just like you soon, Miss Ruby!”

Raine was a unique kid, and by unique, meaning he was just as unique as Ruby. The ten year old boy had silver eyes, just like her. He was the first silver-eyed person she’d seen besides herself and her mother, so she asked him about if his family had the same eyes. Apparently his great-great grandfather did and was also apparently a legendary huntsman who fought in the Great War. That was no surprise for Ruby, and what was more unsurprising that the kid wanted to be a huntsman. She decided long ago along with Weiss that she train him once he was ready, so that he’d use his hidden powers properly and for good. He was one of the reasons why she chose this mission, just to make sure the kid was doing okay.

Ruby grinned. “That’s awesome! I bet you already have a cool and amazing weapon to show me too, right? Or at least some ideas, since you told me last time you would try to make one of your own.”

Raine’s silver eyes sparkled in excitement _. Maybe loving weapons was some kind of silver-eyed thing._ Ruby wondered in thought before Raine spoke. “Oh! You bet I do! I’m still too young to make one, but I’ve written up some totally _awesome_ ideas!” He cheered.

Ruby patted his head affectionately. “That’s great! I’m so proud of you and I can’t wait to see them Raine, but first Blake and I are a bit hungry and we got a mission to do here. Afterwards, I promise to go see your hard work!”

Blake smiled having observed the rare-eyed duo in her peripheral vision while simultaneously keeping up with her own conversations with the other village members. _You have nothing to be afraid of Ruby. You’re already naturally good with kids, same with Yang. Maybe both of our families really will be just be fine…_

She snapped out of her stupor once Ruby came in right front her saying some village members were insistently offering them lunch. With a smile, she followed her leader, whom was surrounded by many of the children villagers. They mostly kept asking Ruby questions about her pregnancy, and Raine wondered if he could her child’s big brother. Of course, Ruby happily agreed and answered all their questions.

_Maybe kids won’t be so bad._

**~In the Outskirts of the Village~**

The ladybug duo had finished their share of food about an hour ago and was now entering the forest just outside the village’s gates. Ruby felt amazing being in her new combat outfit and having the very much missed feeling and familiar weight of Crescent Rose on her back. Sure she missed her cloak, but it was better in her wife’s hands for now anyways. She just felt so excited to be able to hunt again.

 _Gah! Don’t get too excited Ruby! You gotta remember to be extra careful! Stay focused._ She shook her and slapped her cheeks to keep herself in line.

Blake looked at her oddly. “Uh, you okay there, Ruby?”

“Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry about that. I’m just trying not to be _too_ excited about this. I gotta make sure Little Rose and I are gonna be okay! So I have to stay focused.”

The Faunus nodded in understanding. “That makes sense. Don’t worry though, I got your back.” She reassured.

“Thanks, Blake… Can I confess something?”

Blake raised a brow. “Sure. What is it?”

“I’m kinda glad I got partnered up with you and not with Yang or Weiss.”

Blake’s ears twitched in surprised. “Really?”

“Y-yeah because you know those two would never actually have me fight any Grimm if they came with me. They’d just hog all the fun just to keep me safe. I love them for it, but you know, they really don’t like seeing me hurt at all. It’s like they forget how capable I am and just treat me as a fragile sister or wife instead. At least with you, I know you’d actually let me fight and only step in when I truly need the help.”

Hearing this made Blake smirk. “You’re right. Those two would probably never let you touch any Grimm in your condition, which is one of the reasons why I’m here with you. But you might be surprised to find out it was actually Yang who insisted I’d be here exactly for that same reason.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and looked back at Blake. “She did? No way!”

“Yep! She said and I quote ‘Blakey! As much as it pains my sisterly heart to say this, but you gotta be the one to go with Ruby on the mission. I know I’ll just destroy any Grimm that gets even twenty feet near her, which means Rubes won’t be happy. But I know you’ll be able to protect her just fine and also let her fight. I trust you, Blakey. Keep my sister safe.’” She said every word dramatically as Yang would.

“Wow… that’s so…”

“Un-Yang-like?” Blake offered.

Ruby nodded dumbly. “Remind me to thank her when I get home then.”

“Will do.”

Just then both of them noticed it got unusually quiet in the forest, which meant they found the general area where the Ursi would be. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose swinging it around, loving the familiar feeling of adrenaline already coursing through her veins. Blake also took out Gambol Shroud and prepared herself as they both started hearing the gruesome growls of the Grimm.

“You ready to do this, Blake?”

The Faunus nodded. “Ready.”

The first Ursa emerged from one of the bushes in front of them. It growled viciously before them then roared and charged.

Ruby grinned already had herself positioned in an attack stance along with Blake. “Ladybug!”

Not even an hour later all the Grimm in the forest were cleared by the two huntresses. They made sure to check thoroughly since the forest could be invested with more than just Ursi. Luckily for Ruby, it wasn’t a large forest to cover or else she’d have to leave all the scouring for Blake because then she’d get too tired.

Speaking of tired, Ruby called for a small break for the two them before heading back to the village, so they sat down in a slightly open area in the forest and lightly ate some snacks and drank some much needed water.

Ruby guzzled down her water, while Blake took measured sips.

“Ah~! Man that was refreshing!” The scythe-wielder sighed in contentment.

“Which one? The water or the hunt with the Grimm?”

Ruby giggled. “Both~! But the hunt was way more awesome! This has been the best hunting trip ever! I haven’t felt that thrilled in a long time. I’ve really missed doing this.”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you that focused during a fight with Grimm in a while either. You did a great job with not injuring or pushing yourself too hard. I’m proud of you and I’m sure our wives will be greatly relieved.” Blake smiled.

“Thanks! I told you I-” Then Ruby stopped speaking.

Just now she felt _something_ … something like a flutter… _What was that?_ She thought. Then she felt it again and it was stronger this time. It was coming from her belly…

“Ruby? Hey, Ruby what’s wrong? Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?” Blake asked in concerned upon seeing the shocked look on her leader’s face. Then out of nowhere, Ruby started to lift up her shirt and pulling down her skirt. “Oh my gosh! Ruby, what do you think you’re doing?!” She shrieked and covered her eyes. She was _not_ seeing her sister-in-law strip! Nope! This was just a crazy dream!

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Blake!” Ruby rushed out still lifting her shirt up and pulling down her combat skirt.

“W-what? What’s happening and why are you undressing yourself?!”

Ruby ignored her questions and took one of Blake’s hands and placed it on her now exposed belly. “Blake! Do you feel that?!”

Blake was confused. “What do you mean? Feel wha-” Then she felt it. There was a very brief, but very strong flutter coming from Ruby’s abdomen. “Oh my god…” She whispered. “R-Ruby, is that…?”

Ruby nodded her head rapidly. “That’s Little Rose! He or she is moving! Actually _moving_!” She squealed then after a few moments she started to cry. “Oh my god! My child’s mo-moving…” She really could feel her child happily moving right now, it felt surreal and so amazing. She just had to cry. “B-Blake… I’m so happy! So, so, _so_ happy!”

Blake moved to hug her sister-in-law and rubbed soothing circling on her back. “I know, Ruby and that’s perfectly fine. I’m really happy too.” And she was. She felt just felt life itself moving inside Ruby… it was one of the most amazing experiences she’s ever had.

Ruby sniffle and started giggling. “Oh man Blake, Weiss and Yang are totally going to kill us for not being here for this!”

The Faunus laughed and shook her head. “Not even born yet, and Little Rose is already getting us in trouble.”

Then they started laughing together. This had truly been the best hunting trip ever.

Once the two huntresses returned to their respective homes, they broke down the news to their wives.

Weiss cried—a lot—and tried to feel for her baby’s movements the moment she found out. By the time she felt it, she cried even harder and hugged Ruby like there was no tomorrow.

Yang felt truly disappointed for not being there when it happened, but was very happy for her sister.

Ruby felt like she was over the moon from her sheer happiness with feeling her child physically move for the first time.

And Blake… Blake knew deep inside her heart she wanted to feel that same happiness that Ruby felt and she wanted to feel that fluttering again, but this time in her own womb.

_I think… I think I’m ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh! This was a monster to write! I hope I did Ladybug justice in this and I didn’t write any of that cliché book stuff between them because there’s more to their relationship than books, in my opinion.  
> And if you didn’t get it, quickening is basically the first movements of an unborn child that occurs between the 12th through 22nd week of pregnancy when the mother is feeling very happy.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! I worked really hard on this chapter and would love to know your thoughts on it. Thanks.


	6. Morning Musing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. This one is just about Ruby reflecting on her experience with pregnancy. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY.

Ruby yawned and slowly blinked her eyes open. She looked around to find her and Weiss’s room was dimly lit by the glowing streams of sunlight coming from the window. _It’s still really early… probably not even six yet._ She thought in conclusion to herself then formed a small smile.

Of course, Ruby knows she could go back to sleep, but she already felt fully awake and rested. And besides, this was one her most favorite times of the day that rarely occurred simply because of the beautiful slumbering woman tucked closely on her right side.

Weiss was usually the one to wake up first with her job requiring her to do so, and simply because she was Weiss; always punctual and ready for the day before anyone else. Except for very rare mornings like this when it was her day off (finally) and Ruby would sometimes get the chance to be the one to wake up first.

The expectant mother loved these mornings, she could just think in peace with herself while enjoying unconscious love and affection from Weiss’s sleeping behaviors. Honestly, her wife the most precious thing while asleep; she’d do things like snuggle close to Ruby especially on cold nights, form this cute little smile whenever she could feel Ruby snuggle her back , or mumble and make adorable little noises whenever Ruby kissed her or played with her hair. But what Ruby loved the most was probably how her wife looks so peaceful while asleep. Her job being a CEO of the biggest company in the world makes her so tense most of the time, so Ruby savored any moment when Weiss can fully relax and not worry about anything.

Ruby peeked down to see her lover sound asleep on her left side, while resting her head on Ruby’s right shoulder and her right hand resting right above Ruby’s lower abdomen. This made the younger woman grin happily.

 _Ahh~! She’s so cuuuute~!_ She mentally gushed before using her right hand to lightly run her fingers through Weiss’s thick alabaster tresses.

Ever since the pregnancy was official, every time the two of them slept, Ruby found her wife gently resting her hand right above her pregnant belly. She didn’t know if it was a conscious or subconscious action by Weiss, but she knew her wife must’ve been doing it to either protect her baby in her own way; or just by simply relishing in the fact their baby was growing right where her had was resting; or maybe it was so that their child would feel both of his or her parents’ warmth. Ruby never asked Weiss about it, she didn’t really need to because it was just her way of showing care and affection to their growing family, and Ruby loved that.

Weiss’s sleeping habits weren’t the only things that changed since the pregnancy, she’s also been more attentive, more caring, more gentle, and more thoughtful to her expecting wife. She also worked harder with spending more of her time at home even when Ruby argued with her that she was working too hard as it is. Weiss argued back that she (Ruby) would be doing all the physical work with the baby, so naturally she had to do her fair share of taking care of their child as well. She didn’t care if she got worn out as long as Ruby and their child was cared for properly.

Ruby mentally sighed _. Weiss works herself too hard and I can never argue with her when comes to taking care of our family. At least it’s a good thing I’m here to watch out for her as much as she is for me._ She turned her head and gently kissed Weiss’s forehead, which elicited a short sigh from the woman.

Ruby had to bite back a giggle. _Way too cute._

Ruby used her left hand, which was currently free, and carefully grabbed her scroll from the side table to check the time. It read that it was only five twenty-two in the morning.

 _Yep! Still waaaaay too early to get up. Oh, I got a message from Dad!_ She noticed and clicked to see what he had to say.

_“Hey sweetie, just letting you know that I miss you and hope that you and Weiss have a safe flight today. Call me once you get to the islands. Love you.”_

That’s right, she and Weiss were flying out to the resort islands near Patch today after lunchtime along with Yang and Blake to officially start out their vacation as a team. Yang had informed her and Weiss about it last week because when Yang and she were still little, their family (including Summer) would go to these islands and have a family outing, so she thought it was the perfect place to go for the team. Ruby, of course, agreed immediately in excitement since they hadn’t been there in years, which in turn made Weiss give her okay but was a bit curious that she hadn’t heard Ruby mention those resort islands to her before. The younger woman told her that it was because she spent so much time with her mother there, it hurt to bring up before, but now it was okay and she wouldn’t mind making more memories there with her new growing family.

Ruby quickly wrote a message back to her father, telling him she missed and loved him too, and she couldn’t wait to show Weiss the islands. Honestly, both her and her wife have been cooped up in this huge freezer box of a kingdom for too long, so going to tropical islands sounded like a true blessing.

She quietly placed her scroll back on her side table and sighed happily after inhaling the sweet vanilla fragrance coming from her wife’s hair. She snuggled closer to Weiss, wrapping her right arm and draping it over her wife’s side. Weiss hummed in response and nuzzles her face closer to Ruby’s neck. This actually made the younger woman blush a little then she felt a short flutter from her abdomen. She grinned and placed her hand on top of Weiss’s. _Guess you’re loving these snuggly mornings too, huh Little Rose?_

Then she started thinking about her pregnancy and back to when she first found out she was expecting. She had called her dad, Yang, and Blake immediately to tell them the big news. Her dad had almost passed out, but managed to keep himself together and was so happy he was becoming a grandfather. Yang squealed and cheered for a long time that she was finally gonna be an aunt. Blake (after being crushed into a powerful Yang hug from her overly excited wife) also cheered and congratulated her and Weiss.

Winter was next to find out and Weiss literally took an airship to the main military headquarters where Winter now worked as the head general, just to tell her the big news. Winter was definitely surprised upon seeing her sister and sister-in-law unexpectedly, but was even more shell-shocked and overly thrilled to hear she was becoming an aunt. It was the first time Ruby had never seen the older Schnee smile so much since she’s known her. It was a little jarring, but it made her glad to know how happy the older Schnee was for her pregnancy. The Schnee sisters talked for _hours_ afterwards, endlessly gushing about their child and what to shop for. It made Ruby really nervous, so she made sure to make Weiss promise not to spoil their child _too_ much after the little Schnee sister reunion was over with.

Of course, Penny found out soon afterwards since she works closely with Winter now. Penny _almost_ tackled Ruby to the ground with how happy she felt, Weiss was quick to react though and held Penny with a glyph before she went crushing her now expecting wife. Penny apologized profusely to them then very, very gently hugged her and Weiss and gleefully congratulated them. Then _Ruby_ gushed with _her_ for hours about her child. To say Weiss felt a bit jealous after while was an understatement, but honestly Weiss just always feels that way whenever someone else gets so much of _her_ wife’s time and not her. Ruby did managed to calm her down after a few kisses… or many.

Soon the news had spread to all of their other friends as well. Nora, already being a mother of four with Ren, called them immediately screamed and cheered on the scroll for what felt like hours. Ruby wasn’t sure if she had permanently damaged her ears after the scroll call. Ren was as calm as ever and simply gave them a smile and a congratulations while at the same time trying to calm his wife _and_ kids down.

And Jaune… Jaune was always busy nowadays being literally full-time huntsman. Ruby wasn’t sure if he even gets a full-night’s rest anymore with his crazy schedule. Still, he did hear the news after apparently a “million” calls and messages about it from Nora. He called them briefly about it a few weeks after they found out they were expecting and sent his congratulations as well. Team SSSN and CFVY were generally had the same reaction: cheers, some squeals, and congratulations.

Ruby smiled thinking back on how happy everyone was about the news. She was so happy and grateful to have all of them in her life.

Then her symptoms started to kick-in, especially the cravings. It was strange at first because she suddenly started to have this hunger for foods she usually didn’t like. For example, pickles. Dust, did she _despised_ pickles, but right when she got a bun in the oven, she couldn’t live without the darn things. Then she started eating even _more_ sweets than usual. She actually got cranky at Weiss once, even _snapped_ at her, when she tried to stop her from eating her third batch of cookies… okay, she knew it was a lot, but she wanted more and not even her wife could stop her. It shocked Weiss to say least since she’s never— _ever_ —seen Ruby snap at her. She apologized in tears to Weiss immediately afterwards telling her she didn’t mean any of it. Her wife forgave her easily, but not until after flicking her on the forehead. Ruby guessed that was just one of the rare moments when she actually felt her pregnancy mood swings surfacing.

Then she also felt the very strange sensation of not liking food she loved before. She loved eating fish—but definitely _not_ as much as Blake—and it weirded her out how just smelling the delicious salmon Yang was making her ended up giving her a nauseating headache. She even avoided some of her favorite meat dishes because they gave her the same effect as the fish. It sucked, but she had to deal with it. If she ever stopped eating cookies though… then that would surely be the end of the world. She was sure Weiss would actually question her if she was really her wife.

The cravings in general were fine though, the frustrating part was how easily she could feel tired now. Just that one little mission with Blake had her feeling pretty exhausted when usually she wouldn’t even break a sweat. Even her aura was more likely to drain faster. Then again, all of those things made sense since she’s technically living for two people now. Her doctor had told her, her child would use most of her aura for both protection and growth, that’s why she would get tiredly easily and her aura would drain much faster. Sure it made things difficult for her during hunts, but she was fine with it if it kept her baby safe and growing.

Then came the part the part she both rued and secretly took a lot of pleasure with when it came to her pregnancy: she became utterly and ridiculously horny. Right when she hit her second trimester, she just started thinking of Weiss more often—well, more often than she already did, which meant _a lot_. At first, she thought it was just her missing her lovely wife each day, but no. She didn’t just need Weiss to be with her, she _wanted_ Weiss. She wanted to take her, have her in her arms, and just simply ravish her till she couldn’t anymore.

She remembered the first day she felt the shift of her hormones, Weiss had come home late from an exhausting day at work, and she just couldn’t wait to unwind. Ruby didn’t know what it was, but Weiss looked _delicious_. Even more delicious than fresh baked cookies with strawberries and milk. She even smelled alluring, too. Dust, her wife was suffocating the first time Ruby felt it. She tried to hold back, she really did, but it was simply futile when she missed her wife so much during the day combined with her new levels sexual desire. After several times with the same “incidents” of spontaneously making love to her wife during not-so best times, they luckily managed to talk things out and eventually she didn’t end up making her poor wife late for work again.

Ruby mentally sighed. _Yeah… definitely not my proudest moments._ Then again, she knew Weiss secretly didn’t really mind it _too_ much. Weiss herself was pretty insatiable when it came to such activities, Ruby was surprised she even reached her wife’s limits.

She used the hand that was on top of Weiss’s and lazily laced their fingers together. She smiled as she felt Weiss squeeze her hand ever so slightly. She used her other hand and continued to gently brush Weiss’s hair.

_I know I can be too much to handle, especially during these times. I’ll try my best to make it all up to you, Weiss. I promise._

But if Ruby had to be truly honest with herself, the best part of her pregnancy so far was definitely feeling her baby move. She loved it and she tried to relish in the feeling every time it happened. She remembered Yang had asked her what it felt like on their last scroll call together and wondered if it was like when your tummy grumbles when you’re hungry. Ruby just laughed and told her it felt more like when you get butterflies in your tummy; it’s exciting and a little nerve-wracking at the same time. It also just felt amazing.

Sometimes she wondered if her baby could feel how she feels, or maybe the other way around, from all his or her movements. Whenever Ruby felt especially joyful, Little Rose would almost always move as if telling her that he or she is happy too; like whenever she heard Weiss sing or hum, Little Rose would often make many fluttering movements. It was absolutely adorable and it usually made her wife pretty emotional then start cooing at and rubbing her growing belly. In a way, it was like Weiss and their baby already had a bond of their own.

 _Yeah, being pregnant sure has been a weird and pretty heartwarming experience… I wonder if this how mom felt when she was pregnant with me... Mom. I should probably visit her soon…_ Her thoughts were interrupted once she heard the familiar pitter-patter of paws hitting the floor of their bed room. She glance to the side and saw Zwei looking up at her expectantly and let out a small whimper indicating he needed to walk.

 _Already?_ She thought and grabbed her phone and realized it was already well-past seven.

 _Dang, we gotta get up already?_ She mentally whined since she was enjoying her peaceful time with her wife. Although she knew of she didn’t wake Weiss up now or soon, she’d have to deal with a cranky Weiss, and _no one_ would ever want to deal with that.

With a sigh, she put her scroll away, petted Zwei and told him to wait a little longer, then turned back to her still sleeping wife.

“Weiss~. Oh, Weiss. Wake up, honey. It’s time to start our day~.” She cooed and lightly shook Weiss’s shoulders. Her wife didn’t even flinch or make any responding movements.

Ruby frowned. _She must be really exhausted… I haven’t seen her like this since the week before our wedding. Oh! I know!_

She grinned knowing exactly how to wake up her princess. What better way to wake up a slumbering beauty than with true love’s kiss? Ah, her favorite fairy tale stories did come in handy for once.

She gently laid Weiss on her back, cupped her cheek and kissed her fully on the lips. After a few moments, she felt Weiss hum against her lips and kiss her back. Then she felt her wife’s slender arms lazily snake their way around her shoulders. Once they broke apart, Ruby rested her forehead on Weiss’s, meshing red and white locks together, and watched as her wife’s eyes slowly flutter open meeting her own.

Ruby smiled. “Mornin’ princess~.”

_I can’t believe that actually worked! Totally using that method next time~ hehe!_

Weiss reflected her smile and kissed her again.

“Good morning, Ruby. What time is it? It’s strange you’re awake before I am. You didn’t happen to let me sleep-in again did you?” She tried to sound threatening, even just a little bit, but it was pointless with her current half-asleep state and the fact she couldn’t actually be mad at her partner for taking care of her health.

“Nope~! Well, just by little, like twenty minutes since its seven twenty right now. Zwei’s already here whining for his daily morning walks. But maybe I should walk him myself this time, you seem really tired, Weiss. I think you should stay here rest a little longer.” The younger woman informed in slight worry while brushing some of Weiss’s hair away from her face.

“No, Ruby, I’m fine. I slept wonderfully last night so I think I can survive the morning walk with you and any other obstacles we’ll face today.”

If Weiss being honest with herself though, another hour of rest would do her wonders. Work and the stress that piled up in her system recently had really push her limits, but _damn it_ she missed spending time with her wife and their morning walks together with Zwei was something she truly treasured. No exhaustion would ever stop a Schnee (well, former Schnee… now Schnee-Rose) from getting what they want. However, once she tried to just sit-up, Ruby pushed her shoulders back down on the mattress.

Slightly miffed, the former heiress glared at her wife. “Ruby.” She warned.

Ruby gave a stern look. “No, Weiss. You’re exhausted and I know it! You’re just being stubborn. _Please_ , I know you need the rest.” She gave her infamous puppy-pout.

Weiss’s eye twitched. _No… don’t falter… don’t fall for those damn eyes…_

She sighed. “…Okay. I just wanted to spend some time with you, you know.” She formed a pout of her own.

Ruby paled and gasped. _Oh, god! She’s pouting! She’s using my own weapon against me!_

She shook her head. “No, I’m sorry Weiss but my priority is your well-being even if it’s not yours. I know we haven’t spent much time together with our busy schedules, especially yours, _but_ just a reminder: today’s the day we start our official Team RWBY vacation! So we’ll be spending loads of quality time together in the next two weeks~. I promise.”

She kissed her wife on the forehead, then her nose, and finally on the lips. “Before I go though, I’ll make you your special tea that helps you relax~. I’ll even put in some milk and sugar, how does that sound?”

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled. “Sure… just come back quickly, maybe we can enjoy some tea and cocoa during breakfast together before we get ready for our air flight today?”

Ruby formed bright smile. “Sounds like a plan! Just hold on, I’ll have your tea ready in sec!”

Expecting her wife to be already gone with only a cloud of roses in her wake, she was surprised to see Ruby had just stopped by the door with Zwei right by her feet letting out few worried whimpers.

Concerned, she asked, “Ruby? Is something wrong?”

The younger woman hesitantly turned around to meet her wife’s gaze and poked her forefinger’s tips together in slight nervousness. “I was just thinking… while—or maybe just after our vacation, I was thinking of going to visit mom. It’s been a while and since we’ve been so busy, I haven’t gotten the chance to visit her and tell her about our Little Rose… I feel a little guilty about it.”

Weiss wasted no time getting up and embracing her wife. “Of course we can go visit her, but don’t feel too guilty about it. I’m sure your mother understands. She was once pregnant and a huntress just like you.”

She made sure to rub small soothing circles on Ruby’s back. She knew her mother was a subject she could easily get emotional about, and she didn’t want to start her day with her wife feeling sad, or worse: _crying_.

Ruby drew a shaky breath as she hugged Weiss back. “Yeah, okay. I just really miss her, especially during times like this.” She hugged a little tighter and shook her head as if trying to fend off some negative thoughts. “But you’re right, mom would understand. I’ll worry about her later, for now I want to focus on us and our trip!” She pulled back finally sporting that goofy smile again that Weiss loved so much.

“Right! Now you and Zwei should get going. I can feel him pulling on my pajama pants.” Weiss smiled looking down at the antsy corgi.

“Ah! Sorry about that Zwei! We’ll leave in sec, I promise, just gotta make Weiss’s tea first!” She paused again before leaving the room and looked back at her wife. “Hey, Weiss?”

The older woman furrowed her brows in concern. “Yes? Is there something else bothering you?”

Ruby merely shook her head, smiled then pulled Weiss in for a sweet kiss. “Nothing, just wanted to say thank you.” Then she finally dashed away with her semblance, leaving a very stunned wife and a still-patient corgi.

Weiss shook her head and smiled. “… Dolt.”


	7. Vacation Time Part 1: Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter! Finally their vacation begins! This chapter is nothing but fun tbh so I hope you all like it. Also, this chapter is where I introduce my first OCs ever. I hope you find them cool. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY.

Vacation Time Part One: Arrival

Ruby was happy. Oh Dust, was she _happy_. Finally, after what felt like forever, all the members of Team RWBY were back together again and were ready to kick back and _relax_. They were all currently boarding an airship and approaching the resort islands near Patch quickly. Each respective couple faced the other with moderately sized window on one side and center table in the middle for food placement or working on laptops on the private Schnee-Rose Airship. The white, black, and yellow themed members were all perfectly comfortable and calm seating in their corresponding seats, while Ruby, however, was more like a child about to journey to a new theme park.

The moment they reunited on the airship, the young leader immediately whooped, “Alright! Team RWBY is back together!” and has yet to cease her growing excitement for the trip. Even till now since she was almost bouncing in her seat from her overwhelming joy and continued to rambling about their destination.

“Oh! This is going to be _so_ much fun, guys! I can’t wait for us to go to the fairs, and the beach, and oh! There’s this _really_ beautiful waterfall Yang and I found when we were younger! Oh! I hope it’s still there. You guys will love it! Gosh! This is going to be the _best_ trip ever!” Ruby practically rapid-fired out of her mouth and still continued with her excited rambling.

All the other team members grinned at their leader’s easily contagious zeal. Of course, everyone was enthusiastic about their blissful excursion too, they hadn’t had one in over a year now due to their individual busy lives; so it felt nice for all of them to gather as a team again and remind them of their good old days back in Beacon.

Weiss, in particular, was just as happy as her ever exuberant wife and very relieved she could finally get some much-needed rest. But, of course, she always worried first before she had any fun.

“Okay Ruby, I know you’re excited, but please don’t bounce around so much. And try to calm down bit, you know you can’t be out of breath. You might hurt yourself or Little Rose.” She lightly chided and gently held her wife’s left hand, her effort for some miracle to calm Ruby down.

“Oh! Yeah… sorry about that Little Rose! I hope I didn’t rattle you too much in there.” Ruby cooed at her own pregnant belly. She smiled and giggled once she felt a flutter, it was as if her child was communicating back. “Aww~! I knew you wouldn’t be mad.”

She took Weiss’s hand that was holding her own and put it against her belly. “Feel that honey? Little Rose is fluttering again~!” She grinned.

No matter how many times Weiss felt the familiar movement of her child it’s never ceased to amaze her. She immediately started rubbing and cooing at Ruby’s swollen abdomen affectionately. “Mommy’s _so_ proud of you, my little one~! You and Ruby are doing so well. I can’t wait to meet you~!” She gushed.

Blake gave the two expecting mothers a proud smile. _Soon… Yang and I will be like that. We’ll have that happiness._ She turned to her wife, expecting to see the same smile she was giving the two and yet that wasn’t what she saw on the blonde’s face.

Yang viewed the two mothers-to-be with an almost yearning look. “Must be really nice, sis being pregnant and all...” She spoke the words absentmindedly then once she realized what she said, she immediately looked at her wife then turned back to Ruby. “I mean uh, I’m sure it’s an awesome experience, but it’s something Blakey and I are taking things slow with. No rush at all.” She formed a tight smile and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

Blake frowned at that, but patted her wife’s forearm, wordlessly telling her it was okay, she understood.

Still, Blake had had an inkling that even though her wife insisted she’d wait, recently she’s been becoming more and more eager to start a family. And Yang’s reaction just now confirmed just Blake’s suspicions too. Well, not like it was really unexpected, the both of them frequently visited Faunus foster homes and family shelters, so they were exposed to multiple children and growing families almost each day. Plus, Ruby was pregnant, whom along with Weiss, of course would tell the two of them about their wonderful experience often as well.

It was almost as if reality itself was telling them to start a family. Realizing it now made Blake feel horrible. What hurt her the most was that she finally made the decision she was ready for this just recently, however, she still hadn’t told Yang.

Blake wanted to tell her in meaningful way, not after a hunt (or during), not after a long day of working in the Faunus foundations, or even simply over dinner. No, her wife was Yang (former) Xiao Long! And Yang _loves_ surprises, the unexpected, the pure excitement, the thrill, and most of all, the unforgettable; so that’s exactly what Blake was going to give her in this trip with the news.

They won’t have work or house chores to do to distract them, and she’d already done her research on how to surprise spouses with this kind of news, so she was ready and she could do this. She could _totally_ do this. Surprising Yang was her basic master skill after all these years of knowing her after all; who else could ever render the great Yang speechless or a sputtering mess besides Blake anyways? _No one_ and she prided herself about that. Besides, her wife had waited long enough, and her wait would be rewarded, Blake will make absolute sure of that.

_You don’t have to wait much longer, Yang. I promise, right after this trip we’ll be starting a family of our own._

“Aww that’s okay, sis. I’m sure you two will start a family before you know it!” Ruby chirped breaking Blake’s train of thought.

Weiss nodded in agreement then put in her two-cents. “That’s right, but it is a big decision after all, so it’s good that you two are waiting till you’re both ready. And once you _are_ fully-prepared, don’t pile too much on yourselves, I learned that lesson the hard way with all this.” She sighed to herself while Ruby patted her back.

Blake took Yang’s flesh hand in her own and squeezed it, her wife squeezed back and rubbed her thumb against the side of Blake’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Weiss. We’ll make sure that we’ll both be fine and fully-prepared once we start a family of our own.”

Yang nodded in agreement and smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes like it usually did. To clear her wife out of her fog, Blake gave Yang a small grin that lit up her amber eyes (this caused the blonde’s heart to flutter).

“And just like what Ruby said, we might start a family sooner than you think.” She kissed the hand she held, her usual secret way of telling Yang she would be true to her word and she wasn’t messing around.

And Yang knew, she understood Blake’s message. Her wife was telling her that her wait would end soon, that _she_ would finally be ready soon. Sure, Blake wasn’t telling her _when_ exactly, but she was telling her enough that it won’t be for much longer. The blonde formed a blinding smile at that, a true smile.

“I look forward to that day then, honey.”

“So are we!” Ruby cheered. “Once you two have kids then we’ll be an even bigger family. It’ll be awesome! Right, Weiss?”

“More or less, I suppose. It just means I have to look after more of you dolts.” She teased.

“Ouch! No need to be so _cold_ , Ice Queen.” Yang grinned as everyone groaned (well, Blake sighed being so used to it).

Weiss gave her a scowl. “Ugh! There’s something I definitely did not miss being around you, Yang.”

The blonde feigned a pouty/crying face. “You know you love my puns, Weiss! Admit it.”

“I’ll only admit that once you stop calling me by that infernal moniker.” Weiss retorted with a flat expression showing no sympathy for Yang’s pout.

“Ha! No way! Just you watch, I’ll even have your kid saying it in the future~.” She teased.

Weiss’s jaw slacked and gaped at her. “You wouldn’t dare!”

The blonde smirked and wagged her eyebrows. “Oh, I would, Ice Queen. I _would_.”

As the two continued to their usual bickering, Blake and Ruby just sighed, but smiled.

_Just like the good old days._

**~At the Resort Islands: Main Island~**

“We’re here! Wow, Yang look! They have even more stores and restaurants now! And oh! There’s the beach! Weiss, can we go? Please?” Ruby said while she zipped around them pointing to different “cool and awesome” things.

Currently, they were all walking towards their hotel, which was by the beach of the main island. Weiss and Ruby’s bodyguards carried all their belongings and already made it up to their hotel room.

Weiss sighed and fought back the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. They literally just landed five minutes ago and her wife was already running amuck.

_Maybe letting her drink three mugs of hot cocoa and eating two stacks of strawberry pancakes with… mustard, ketchup, and chocolate syrup plus the limitless cookies on the flight wasn’t the best idea before coming here…_

 “Okay, Ruby we’ll go there, but let’s check-in our hotel suite first then we can go around and enjoy ourselves.”

“Okay! Yang, I’ll race you to the hotel! I won’t even use my aura since I can’t anyways. So no cheating!”

The older sister grinned wickedly. “Ha! Today is the day you lose to me on a race, Rubes!”

Then two sisters started running.

Blake face-palmed.

And Weiss gaped at their retreating figures. “What are you two? _Five?!_ And Ruby, you dolt! _Don’t run_ , you might trip!”

“Oh, c’mon princess! I’ll be just fi-ahh!” And just like she said, Ruby did indeed trip, having snagged the end of her foot on rock.

Everyone’s heart stopped as they watched their beloved _pregnant_ leader falling to the ground face-first, but luckily, she was caught by one of Weiss’s white Beowolf summons in the last second, gently bringing her back to her feet then disappearing in an icy mist.

_Whoa! Weiss sure was quick with that summon._ Ruby thought then realized how much trouble she’s in. _Oh no._

Fuming, the CEO stomped her way up to now fidgeting wife. Once she made it right in front of the reckless brunette, she tapped her foot at her and crossed her arms, her way of saying that her wife was in _big_ trouble.

“Ruby.” She said sternly, leaving no room for arguments. “We are going to the suite _calmly_ and we will _not_ go out until you are _completely_ composed, do I make myself clear?”

“We-Weiss, I- I’m so sorry… and yes. Crystal clear. I won’t be careless anymore and I’ll be calm.” She slowly approached her wife and caressed one of Weiss’s hands with her thumb while she bowed her head in shame.

Weiss sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She held Ruby’s chin and made her look up then cupped her cheeks. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all? How’s our child?” She asked softly and examined her wife’s form.

“No, I’m fine and Little Rose is okay too. You caught me just in time. Hehehe…Thanks honey.” Ruby looked nervously at her wife.

“Good. That’s good.” The older woman with a relieved expression said then glared again and flicked Ruby’s forehead.

“Dolt.” she muttered before taking Ruby’s hand in a vice grip insuring she won’t be running off any time soon.

Ruby pouted and rubbed her sore forehead, but mumbled soft apologies her wife’s way, which managed to coax a gentle squeeze of the hand by Weiss, her little message saying she wasn’t actually angry.

Meanwhile, Blake marched up to her own wife and swatted her arm and gave her the infamous “Blakey Death Glare” as the blonde so eloquently called it.

“You really shouldn’t have encouraged her on that.” She admonished.

Yang rubbed her head and sheepishly smiled at her wife. “I know… I just thought I could actually beat her in a race for once.” She got swatted again. “Alright! It was a really bad idea, I’m sorry.” She knew her wife hated it whenever she was being careless of other’s safety or regard, so she went to smooch the Faunus between her cat ears and asked for forgiveness. “Forgive me?” Blake didn’t give any response, but kept the scowl on her face and her ears droopy even though her face was slightly flushed.

Oh, Yang _loved_ this little game between them: Blake would play hard to get or actually be upset, while Yang would lavish her with affection till she gave in. So the blonde kissed her again, but on her cheek this time. “Forgive me?” She grinned when she the bookworm’s lips lift ever so slightly and her kitty ears twitched.

_Time to take out the big guns._ She gave Blake a sweet chaste kiss on the lips, leaving the Faunus breathless then she stared deeply into those golden pools. “Forgive me?” She asked as softly as she could. She had to hold back a grin once she saw Blake’s pupils dilate, her face flush, and sweet smile form on her beautiful lips. _Gotcha._

But then Blake rolled her eyes playfully pushed her wife away. “Yes, _but_ that was a still a bad idea. I’m just glad she’s okay.” Then the two began walking towards their suite. Yang walked merrily beside her. “…I swear, Yang better not be that reckless if she’s the one pregnant…” She muttered under her breath inattentively.

“You say something, hon?”

“Yes, I said you need to take better care of your sister.” The Faunus said without missing a beat.

“Right…” The blonde was skeptical about if her wife telling the truth or not, but let it go and just happily walked towards their new home for the next two weeks during their vacation.

The hotel suite they got (courtesy of Weiss, whom insisted paying for their stay) was really more like a fancy beach house placed at the top of their hotel. It had two large bed rooms (both having king-sized beds and beautiful views of the beach) with its own bathroom (that also has a full bath and shower) and walk-in closets. There was also a fully-set kitchen with a stove, sink, dishwasher, and a bar area on the side. The living room was nice and spacious with a center table and two white pristine couches on each side of it. The room in general had tropical-like decorations like pictures/paintings of the ocean were hung up on the walls, seashells were placed on side tables next to the lamps, etc.

The coolest part was definitely their balcony, which had a long pool and was boarded by glass walls (to be able to see the ocean and sunset even when in the pool). The balcony even had its own towel closet, long chairs, and best of all, a hot tub.

Yang whistled out looking at the extravagant hotel room they got. “Nice catch with this suite, Weiss. This place is great!”

Blake nodded in agreement. “Yeah, this is wonderful, Weiss. Thank you.”

Ruby was just awestruck with it all, especially the view. “This is so awesome…whoa.”

Weiss proudly puffed out her chest and crossed her arms. “Of course! I only provide the very best for our Team—our _family_ , after all.” She was suddenly engulfed in her wife’s arms.

“You’re the best, Weiss! Thank you so much for this!” The ever joyful leader cheered then smooched her wife’s cheek. “Seriously the _best_ wife ever~.”

She giggled when Weiss embraced her back and buried her flushed face into the crook of her neck and mumbled a muffled, “It was nothing.”

“Aww, Weiss~! No need to be embarrassed. Let’s unpack our things and explore the island a bit as team, how does that sound to you guys?” Yang asked.

The CEO coughed and finally composed herself. “That sounds nice. I don’t mind just having a walk then find a place to have dinner.”

Blake nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Ruby grinned at everyone. “Yeah! Let’s do it!”

Each couple went to their respective rooms to start unpacking their things for the next two weeks.

 “Excuse me, Miss Ruby and Miss Weiss.” A voice came from the door to the Schnee-Rose’s temporary room.

Ruby turned to see a young man dressed in a black suite with bright golden eyes and deep red hair. Next to him was a young lady with identical feature but with a rounder face and much longer hair, and she was also wearing a black suite.

“Hey, Roy and Reira! So how’s our security here?” She asked her young bodyguards, Roy and Reira Crimson, whom were both twenty years old now.

She and Weiss had saved them along with their younger brother five years ago from one of the villages of Mistral that secretly had human slavery. They barely managed to save all three of the siblings from the cruel society, with the twin’s youngest brother being trapped and kept hostage to force his sibling to do more work. Regardless, Ruby went to save the young one, which resulted her getting a few scars (nothing fatal to Weiss’s relief). It was worth it though since she got to reunite the siblings and save most of the slaves in the end. From that day forward the twins swore loyalty to her and Weiss, promising to protect their lives till the end of days.

Although, she and Weiss refused at first wanting to give the kids their freedom, the twins refused and adamantly stayed with their resolve with protecting them. So eventually the Schnee-Rose couple agreed and had them professional trained, while the younger brother was given an education and grew up with a less violent lifestyle. The pair were exceptional fighters and were quite adept in combat, so they become very capable bodyguards in just three years and Ruby was very proud of them. And if she was honest with herself, they were very helpful; the two had already saved the married couple from a multitude of assassination attempts and attempted kidnapping the past few years.

Roy smiled slightly at his master. “Reira and I have secured this room, as well as the perimeter around the hotel. You and your team should be able to relax fully without worrying about any assassination attempts.” Reira nodded in agreement next to him.

Ruby grinned at the pair. “That’s great! Good work you two. Now I know you guys are stubborn about always protecting us and keeping watch, but remember: this is a _vacation_! So have a little fun, okay? I want you both to enjoy yourselves.”

Both of the twin’s faces looked uncertain since both of them are so strict with their work. Still, Reira smiled and said, “We’ll try to… have _some_ fun, Miss Ruby.” Roy hesitantly nodded beside her.

_Good._ Ruby thought. If Reira said they would try, they would. No questions asked. “Great! Now go ahead and set your room up next door and start your ‘some’ fun as soon as possible, okay?”

“Yes, Miss Ruby!” Both chorused then bowed and left Team RWBY briefly.

Weiss came up beside her and asked, “So we’re safe?” Even though she heard the conversation, she still wanted confirmation from her wife. Ruby responded with a nod and a relieved smile.

Weiss released a relaxed sigh. “Oh, thank Dust. Now, I can truly enjoy this vacation.” She knelt down in front of Ruby and firmly kissed her swollen tummy. “I’m so glad our family will be okay.” She spoke softly and placed her forehead on Ruby’s belly and slightly hugged her midsection.

The expectant mother lovingly ran her fingers through Weiss’s hair and smiled down at her. “Me too, princess.” They both smiled even bigger when Little Rose made a flutter.

“Aww, c’mon you two! Don’t forget we’re here as a team! Blakey and I won’t let anyone harm any of you either. They’d have to die trying!” Yang exclaimed walking into their room and pumped her metal fist.

Blake nodded in agreement beside her wife. “That’s right. And we’re not just a team, we’re _family_. So we’ll watch each other’s backs no matter what.” She remembered Ruby’s words, and she believed in them wholeheartedly. This team was her family and she wouldn’t let any harm come to it.

Yang grinned at her wife and kissed her temple. She turned towards the other two. “C’mon guys! Let’s have a group hug. We haven’t had one in ages!”

“Be gentle!” Weiss warned as she hesitantly placed Ruby in her sister’s embrace.

 “Aye-aye, Weiss. I won’t crush my baby sis or my baby niece or nephew.” The blonde chuckled and gentle brought everyone in a group hug, which surprised them all because they’ve never experienced a “gentle” Yang group hug before. It was nice to say the least.

“Alright! Now who’s ready to officially start this vacation? The day is still young.” Ruby asked looking gleefully at the other three once they all pulled away from the embrace. The Belladonna couple nodded, so she looked at her wife expectantly.

“Are you sure you’re calm enough, Ruby?” Came Weiss’s stern response, clearly not forgetting Ruby’s mishap earlier.

The leader’s enthusiasm deflated a bit. “I am, I promise.” She said as serious as she could.

Convinced, Weiss relaxed. “Okay, good! Then I’m ready as well.”

“Alright! Let the super awesome and totally relaxing Team RWBY vacation officially begin!"


	8. Vacation Time Part 2: Surprises and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally here!! The bonding time and Blakey putting an end to Yang’s wait for having (a) little baby bee(s)! Let’s see how this turns out for them…
> 
> ** Please note: This chapter and the next won’t focus so much on the pregnancy because during the second trimester, Ruby will be the most stable (that’s how it is in general), so she won’t have many symptoms, but they are still there. Plus this part is really just for the bees~!**
> 
> Also be warned, this chapter is loooong lol 
> 
> Enjoy~!

_Oh, this is good! Way too good!_ Yang thought in pure amusement looking at her sister and sister-in-law. She could hear her wife right next to her trying her best to stifle a giggle, but ultimately failing.

Right in front of them stood a very proud Ruby Schnee-Rose, indeed. She had wide grin spread across her face with one hand on her hip and the other hand clasping tightly around her equally proud wife’s, whom was holding the same pose and gleaming smile (albeit a bit smugger) as expecting mother was currently.

Both of them had their chests puffed out, displaying proudly the very culprits that made this situation all-so-amusing (no, not their boobs). The Schnee-Rose couple was sporting newly bought matching-shirts that they found while exploring the main island yesterday; Ruby was wearing a black shirt with a loading bar imprinted right where her baby was growing with the words “Baby Loading… Please Wait” on them, while Weiss was wearing the same colored shirt with the same loading bar, but it was placed across her chest and with the words “Mother To Be Loading… Please Wait” instead.

It was already the day after the team had arrived to their island getaway, having spent the previous evening walking around as a team and getting familiar with the main island; they discovered that aside from the beach, there was a fair, a hiking area, a large art museum, and a beautiful town with numerous shops. After just exploring the most of the place and having dinner, Ruby ended up having a major sugar crash, which of course, made the entire team retire to their suite early.

The fun wasn’t all lost however because they got to spend the rest of their night catching up together as a team and family. Besides, it wasn’t as if they could have a fun team vacation with their leader out of commission anyways. Now it was the next morning, and Team RWBY was getting ready in their suite for another exciting day filled with adventures together.

“Okay, that’s it. This is way too cute to not take a picture of.” Blake noted after a while then pulled out her scroll to snap a few pictures of the radiant mother-to-be duo.

Yang chuckled having already taken at least five shots of the two.

“Way ahead of you, honey!” After a few more takes, she just had to ask, “Okay guys, seriously, who came up with this idea? Was it you, Rubes or Snow Cone?”

Weiss scoffed with a light blush spread across her cheeks. “Well Yang, if you must know, we both came up with this idea... Ruby just so happened to see these shirts while we were wandering around yesterday and we just couldn’t pass it up. And besides, I like it because I’m proud to become a mother soon with my wife.” She exclaimed and gave Ruby a loving gaze while squeezing her hand.

True, years ago Weiss would probably think antics like this with her wife would be out-right embarrassing, but she did honestly love this and she eventually learned to embrace Ruby’s endearing displays of affection over the years. There’s nothing more in the world she’d want to do right now than to be an excited mother-to-be with the lovely dolt.

Ruby reflected the smile back and squeezed Weiss’s hand as well before turning back to her sister. “Yeah, that’s right! And c’mon, you gotta admit we look pretty great!” She grinned.

Yang looked up and down on both of them and nodded her head. “That you two do, sis.” She nudged her wife next to her. “Blake, we are _so_ wearing something like this when we start a family, but only _after_ you’re ready of course!”

She grinned at her wife then turned back to her sister. “You gotta tell me where you guys got these shirts, I want to do this too once Blakey and I are expecting!” She asked excitedly.

Blake just rolled her eyes but smiled upon seeing how happy her wife was about doing things like this with her in the future. She did have to admit it was a really cute idea and imagining Yang and her with matching shirts—especially while expecting—gave her heart a little flutter.

_Real soon, Yang. We’ll have that and more real soon, I just need a little more time and the perfect opportunity._

Seeing Yang’s excitement only further reinforced Blake’s drive to surprise her wife. The only problem now was to figure out when and where to do it. She knew she wanted it happen during their vacation, so she mentally listed out their activities for the next couple of days.

 _Let’s see, so today Weiss wants us to explore the town a little more for the stores we didn’t get to see yesterday, then Ruby wants us to go to the beach, and finally the fair later this evening. Tomorrow, Ruby wants it to be a Sister-in-Law Day, which means I won’t have many opportunities to surprise Yang… Then after that, we still haven’t decided yet. Hmm…_ She pondered on her options and what exactly she could do. _I guess I just have to get the best out of today, which is fine since I do technically still have the rest of our vaca-_

“Blake!”

The said Faunus slightly jumped from Yang’s unexpected voice, her planning thoughts came to a screeching halt.

“Huh?” She looked around to see all her teammates were looking at her with slightly concerns faces. She hadn’t realized she was so deep in thought that she drowned out everything around her. Well, reading as many books as she did, it was like second nature for her to do she supposed.

“You okay there, honey? We’ve been trying to get your attention for quite a while now, but you seem distracted, something bothering you?” Yang asked as she cupped one of Blake’s cheeks with her flesh hand while looking at her in worry.

“O-oh! I’m sorry. I’m fine, I was actually just thinking of how cute you and I would look in those matching maternal shirts once we’re both ready to have a baby… is all.” It wasn’t a total lie, more like a small bluff that she was hoping Yang would buy. Once she saw her wife grin devilishly, she internally sighed in relief. _She bought it._

“Well, why didn’t ya say so? We’ll go shopping for some, but only once you’re ready for them, okay Blakey?” The blonde reiterated then winked at her and gave her a kiss on the temple.

Hearing this managed to tug a small smile on Blake’s face as she nodded and kissed Yang on the cheek.

 _She’s still holding back and considering my feelings first… how did I get so lucky?_ Blake wondered as she gave her wife a brief and loving side hug.

For Yang though, she was internally cheering. She could see it, slowly Blake was becoming more and more accepting of the idea of them having a family, there was even a glow of excitement in her amber eyes beginning to spark. She just hoped that her wife would make her final decision soon. Well, Blake did discreetly promise she would get to her decision soon the day before on the airship… but she was just so eager to have kids already! Especially if they had Blake’s adorable cat ears or gorgeous eyes…

“So, everyone’s good and ready?” Ruby asked, which snapped Yang out of her reverie. She looked around to see everyone give a nod. “Alright then, let’s go!” She cheered and took Weiss’s hand by natural habit then started rushing out the door.

“W-wait! Slow down, you dunce! What did I say about running?!” Ruby automatically slowed down to a walking pace while Weiss just sighed in relief. She will never understand how her wife could continuously produce boundless energy, especially now when she was providing energy for _two_ people. Thinking back with how the pregnancy’s been and with all her fretting over her wife, she would more than likely to grow old sooner than expected, but it was all worth it as long as she kept Ruby safe—their _family_ safe. _And besides,_ _I wouldn’t have her any other way._

Ruby gave Weiss a sheepish smile. “Heh~. Sorry, honey. I’m just _so_ excited!”

Weiss smiled and shook her head. “I know you are, and so am I. We all really need this, but be more careful.”

Ruby gave a nod and hum of agreement then started lightly skipping happily down the hall, not too much to hurt their baby.

_Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t have her any other way._

Weiss thought while grinning at her partner.

“C’mon, Blakey! We can’t let those two leave us in the dust!” Yang tugged her wife along to follow their ever-exuberant leader.

 _Okay… this is it! You got just this one day, so make it count!_ Blake thought for self-motivation as she squeezed her wife’s hand and took a deep breath.

_For Yang._

**~Blake’s First Attempt: Kid’s Book~**

_Okay… let’s see, what could I do here?_ Blake wondered as her and the team walked through the part of the town they didn’t get to see the evening before.

As they walked, several people on the island greeted the Schnee-Rose couple; congratulating them about their baby or telling them how cute they were with their matching shirts. Weiss was clearly more flustered about the lovely compliments they were getting, while Ruby accepted them whole-heartedly with pride.

While the two were receiving their praises, the twin bodyguards kept a fair distance away from the team and kept a close eye on every stranger that passed by and their surroundings.

Yang teased her two teammates a bit throughout the walk and would also look around with her sister, both of them reminiscing about their time here on the island when they were younger.

Blake also joined in with the teasing of the rather popular couple (but more mildly) with her wife while simultaneously formed a variety of different strategies silently in her mind. There were only a few things she found through her research she could potentially do, so she figured she might have to be more creative with this kind of surprise. _I can do this… I just need the perfect place-_

“Oh! I remember this place!” Yang called out suddenly while pointing at a certain bookstore. “Ruby, do you remember that bookstore? It’s the one where mom and dad took us and where we got all your favorite fairy tale books!”

Ruby eyes sparkled with recognition. “Yeah, I remember this place too! Let’s go inside Yang! I wonder if they changed the place up after all this time.” Her sister nodded then they both looked at their respective wife giving the look of ‘can we go, can we go, please?!’

The Monochrome pair rolled their eyes at the same time looking at their wives’ eager expressions.

“Sure.”

“I suppose.”

They both agreed with a smile and accompanied their respective wife.

It was only once they entered the bookstore did an idea clicked inside Blake’s mind _. Hold on… a bookstore… maybe if I… Yeah! That could work!_

She formed a ghost of a smile on her lips, thrilled she finally had a plan that could go somewhere. If she played her cards just right, she could definitely give the blonde a memorable surprise. It was a subtle approach, but she was sure her wife can catch it right away.

She looked to see her wife and leader were excitedly exploring the bookstore together while Weiss went to the ‘Dust’ and ‘Business’ sections.

 _Good_ she thought and gave a quick cursory scan of the two-story literature store for the area she needed to go to. Her amber eyes eventually zeroed-in on the sign she was looking for: ‘Children’s Books’

The Faunus smiled and quietly made her way to her destination. She gave another look around to see where her wife was but couldn’t find her. She frowned a bit but then shook it off.

 _If anything, Yang will eventually find me anyways._ She thought and picked up one of her favorite fairy tale classics: ‘ _Beauty and the Beast_ ’

Blake gently brushed her fingers on the smooth surface of the cover then opened the book. She immediately inhaled one of her most favorite fragrances in the world: the smell of a freshly printed book. It was little things like this that made her love books so much, besides their infinite possibilities of where the stories inside might go and what she could learn.

This story in particular was especially important since it was one of the first books she was exposed to while growing up with the White Fang. And she always loved this story as a kid, not just because she could relate to Belle for being a bookworm, but for the fact that the story teaches you to not judge a person by their appearance but for their actions instead. She also had to admit, the story did remind her much of herself and Yang.

After some time, her ears twitched at hearing the familiar sound of her wife’s boots tapping against the floor. She could tell Yang was slowly coming towards her direction and she smirked.

“Hey, kitten~! Whatcha readin’ there?” Yang asked as she peered over Blake’s shoulder to see the book she was holding more clearly. A grin formed on her lips once she recognized the familiar pictures. “Oh! This one’s one of my favorites! Dad bought it for me to read just before Rubes was born.”

“Really? Well, it just so happens to be my favorite too and it’s one of the first stories I’ve ever read.”

Yang stared at her wide-eyed. “No way! Then maybe we should buy it!”

Blake grinned both for being genuinely happy she shared a similar favorite story with her wife and the fact that this was her chance to break to Yang her news.

“That’s actually a great idea, honey be-”

‘Because we could read it to our future kids since I’m ready now’… was what she wanted to say until Yang snapped her fingers interrupting her mid-sentence and her eyes sparkled, a look Blake noted whenever Yang had a great idea. The word ‘great’ was more of a loose term though since Yang’s great ideas, depending in the situation, could be more of a hit or miss.

“Oh wait! This _is_ a great idea, hon!”

Blake tried very hard not appear miffed her plan had more than likely already failed, and just mentally sighed. “Really? What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking of buying this and maybe a couple more for Little Rose! I’m sure the little munchkin will be a _huge_ fairy tale story fanatic like Rubes. And I’d really love to read this one to him or her because it’s important to both of us. Plus, we did agree that we’d be like those aunts who just loves to spoil their niece or nephew! What do you think, Blakey? Wanna share something we both love with our Little Rose?” Yang gave her a hopeful look.

Blake’s ears twitched a bit in delight. It was a sweet idea—a great idea, in fact—and even though she knew her plan didn’t work out, she was content with this. She loved Little Rose and if she and Yang could share one of their favorite stories (probably Ruby’s too) with him or her, she’d be more than happy to. She’ll probably have more chances later for her news anyways, there was no need to rush.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Yang. I’m sure Ruby and Weiss would appreciate it too.”

The blonde flashed her wife a smile. “Alright! Let’s go buy some then!” She then gingerly started picking out a few fairy tale books, most particularly the ones Ruby loved reading when she was younger. “I mean, I know we already bought other things for Little Rose, but what’s more gonna hurt, right?” She gave her wife her signature wink.

In return, Blake gave her signature smirk. “Of course. And we wouldn’t be the ‘spoiling aunts’ if we did otherwise. I’m just excited to see the looks on Weiss and Ruby’s faces once they see these, our other gifts, and the surprise we have set-up for them at the end of the week.”

Yang chuckled and lightly scratched behind Blake’s ears. “In due time, kitty~, in due time. I’m sure it’ll knock Ruby’s combat boots right off! And if Rubes is happy then Weiss will _definitely_ be happy.”

“We are _so_ videotaping their reactions for this.”

“Oh~! I guess my scheming ways have been rubbing off on you, huh Blakey?”

“Hmm. Well it is kind of hard to resist since I’m married to you and all.” Blake countered smoothly and embraced her wife. “And you have to admit I’ve rubbed off on you too~.” She nuzzled her face into the blonde’s neck.

Yang lightly blushed from her wife’s sudden affections and hugged her back. “W-well, yeah! You’re just that-uh… awesome! You know…” She stammered out.

Blake giggled and kissed Yang on the cheek. She always did enjoy flustering the blonde, she was just glad she still had that effect on her. “Come on, let’s buy these books and find the other two. We still have a long day ahead of us.” She happily held Yang’s flesh hand and walked towards the register.

 _All isn’t lost Blake, you’ve still got the beach this afternoon._ The Faunus thought as she took a deep breath and smiled, because at the beach, she already had a Plan B just in case the walk in the town’s plan didn’t obtain any fruition. She just hoped this one will work out…

**~Blake’s Second Attempt: Signs on the Beach~**

Once the team had explored all that they could of the main island’s town and had lunch, they went back to their suite to get ready for the beach.

Weiss felt her breath hitch once she saw her wife come out shyly from their bathroom.

“So… how do I look, Weiss?” The younger woman asked bashfully with a light blush coving her features. She was still adjusting to her new look with her growing belly since she’s been so used to seeing her abs in that area and all. And if she had to admit, she did feel a little insecure.

Ruby was wearing a simple white rose printed red two-piece swim suite, which helped not smother her swelling belly. Weiss knew Ruby would look beautiful, she always did in any outfit (or no clothes at all) and in any time of day, but _this_ —seeing her exposed pregnant belly while in a swim suite just made her look stunning, breathtaking, more beautiful than Weiss could ever imagine.

Even just the mere sight of her lovely wife made her swallow thickly. “R-Ruby, you look… so, _so_ stunning! Gorgeous! Beautiful… you just look so wonderful, dear… I’m so lucky to have you.” She spoke the last part as if she still couldn’t believe Ruby was her wife.

Ruby giggled happily and covered her face with her hands. “W-wow! Gosh, Weiss! That’s uh… thank you! I’m really happy you like it!”

Weiss smiled and slowly approached Ruby and gently pried her hands away from her face. “Don’t be embarrassed. You _do_ look wonderful, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the luxury to lay my eyes on—even luckier to be married to _and_ the absolute luckiest to be having a baby with. No amount of fortune can ever compare to having you.” She caressed her wife’s cheek.

“I love you, Ruby Schnee-Rose.” She said softly, filled with love and affection.

Still blushing madly, Ruby grinned wide and drowned herself in her wife’s deep icy blue eyes. “And I love you, Weiss. So much.” She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against the older girl’s. “You look amazing too, you know.” She spoke almost in a whisper.

Weiss smiled happily. “I do? You like it?” She was wearing a newly designed white one-piece swim suite with silver snowflakes imprinted on them, a true Schnee product. “You don’t find it too bland or anything?” She asked suddenly feeling shy herself.

Ruby scoffed lightly then gently cradled Weiss’s face in her hands. “Weiss, listen to me: you look amazing! So amazing and so beautiful, I can feel my knees going weak just looking at you.” She leaned in again, but this time to kiss her wife sweetly on the lips. “And _I’m_ the one who’s lucky to have you, my other half~.”

Weiss shivered. _Dust_ , did she just love it when Ruby called her that. It was like her way of saying they truly were each other’s halves and one could never live without the other.

“Thank you, Ruby…” She licked her lips, loving the taste of cookies that lingered on them. Then she abruptly felt the urge to peel the two expensive pieces of clothing off her wife. “You know… maybe… we could just _skip_ the beach today…” She tugged on the straps around Ruby’s neck lightly just to get her point across.

Ruby gasped then bit her bottom lip. She _really_ wanted to go to the beach, she did; but she could never resist it when Weiss did _this_ , especially with her hormones still raging and those pink lips so inviting…

 _Oh, screw it!_ She thought then dove in and captured the former heiress’s lips with her own in a hungry kiss.

Weiss could almost feel her blood go ablaze the moment she tasted Ruby’s lips once again. She moaned and immediately wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck, urging her to keep going and deepen the kiss.

But before they could really get anywhere, a banging was heard from their room door, effectively pulling them apart in surprise.

“Guys! Stop having sex and let’s go! Blakey and I are ready, even your bodyguards!” They heard Yang shout from the other side.

“Ugh! Yaaaang!!” Ruby groaned and buried her face in the crook of Weiss’s neck.

Weiss simply slumped against her wife and grumbled curses underneath her breath.

They both hesitantly let the other go and fixed their appearances before marching their way outside their room.

“We weren’t having sex, Yang!” Ruby huffed and crossed her arms.

The older sister just shook her head and slung her arm around Ruby’s shoulder. “Oh Ruby, you should know by now that I know when you’re being a _Big. Fat. Liar_!” She poked her sister playfully. “I mean c’mon! Look at how red you are right now and your lips are swollen~.”

“Ugh! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Ruby tried to pry herself away from her always-annoyingly-knowing older sister.

Meanwhile, Weiss was still grumbling quietly and walked next to Blake. “Next time, we’re getting separate suites…on different floors… maybe different hotels… on a completely different island.”

Blake just smiled, clearly amused by the whole situation.

Just behind them the twins respectfully appeared oblivious to what was happening, but both of them wore small knowing smiles.

Once they arrived at the beach the team including their bodyguards were in awe with how beautiful and pristine the beach looked; the sand was a cream color and felt so soft and warm that Ruby was sure she could sleep soundly on it without a problem. The beach was also long that formed in a shape of a large crescent.

After admiring the ambiance around them, the team searched for a nice spot for them to place their things. Once they were settled, Ruby announced they should play some games for good team bonding; and by games, ones she could safely play without injuring the baby, of course.

So first they played several rounds of a simple competitive game of building the best sand castle with the twins as the non-bias judges. Any team that had Weiss won by a landslide due to her immaculate sculpting skills from years of training with her Ice Dust. However, Ruby did almost beat her once, with Blake’s help, since she’s so competitive with her wife and used some of her speed and creativity. She was so close, but Weiss was still the victor. Despite the loss, being the good sport, she was, Ruby still showered her wife with kisses as a reward anyways.

Next, they played beach volleyball with Ruby as referee and with Reira partnered up with whomever in Ruby’s stead. The young leader observed that Reira and Blake were definitely the swiftest ones, but Yang and Weiss were more powerful and direct with their tactics. It was almost an even game when Yang and Blake went against the former heiress and their young bodyguard, but the Bumblebee duo proved they were stronger in the end.

Yang and Blake shared a well-earned high-five while the young leader walked up to her wife with a small towel and drink. Weiss was a bit pouty about her lost, but she vowed to her wife she’d win the next time because she was the best teammate ever, and best teammates couldn’t lose. Hearing this made Ruby smile, even though she couldn’t play along in the game, she still enjoyed refereeing for her team and family.

And finally, they freely swam in the ocean and played with their beach ball. After a while, Weiss went ahead to help Ruby do her short swimming exercises.

“How are you feeling, dear? Is the water too cold? Are you feeling tired at all?”

Ruby lightly sighed from her wife’s coddling. “Weiss, honey, we’re literally walking in shallow waters. The water hasn’t even gone past my boobs yet. I feel just fine and the water isn’t that cold. _Nothing_ is as cold as Atlas.” She paused to kiss Weiss on the cheek. “Thank you for always checking up on me though, princess~!” She giggled once she saw Weiss’s face go red.

“I know I always coddle you, and I know you can handle yourself, I just-”

“Uh, uh, uh! Nope! Weiss, I understand, so no apologizing~! I know how much you worry and how much you always want me to be okay, I get it and I love you for it.” She kissed her wife again, but on the forehead this time. “Besides, I’ll totally be doing the exact same thing if you decide to carry our future kids.” She winked before finally dipped the rest of her upper body in the water.

Weiss naturally kept near her wife as Ruby slowly swam under the ocean surface, while feeling butterflies form in her tummy from just imagining the younger woman worrying about her if she was pregnant… it was definitely something she’d fantasize about in the past, if she had to admit. After seeing her wife go through her beautiful experience and all the happiness she felt, Weiss couldn’t wait to experience the wonders of pregnancy herself someday soon.

In the meantime, while the Schnee-Rose couple were swimming, Yang and Blake laid comfortably on their beach towel under their beach umbrella after playing with their beach ball for some time. Blake was reading a novel she’d picked up from the bookstore, and Yang was next to her just simply brushing her left hand through her wife’s lightly damp raven locks and enjoying the view.

“Hey, look Blake. It’s almost sunset!”

The cat Faunus’s ears perked up. “It is?”

She marked her book and put it down to appreciate the lovely view with her wife. What her wife said was true, the sky’s color was slowly changing from orange to dark blue and the sun was almost sunk into the very edge of the sea.

_Good! This is it! This is my chance!_

Blake had been waiting for this moment ever since her other plan didn’t work out earlier that day. Ruby and Weiss were preoccupied in the ocean, Reira was watching over the couple and Roy was off somewhere enjoying the beach, so she was alone with her wife and had the perfect atmosphere for what she had planned. Now all she had to do was stall Yang for just a little while before she got things set up just right.

“Yang, honey I’m a little thirsty, do you mind getting a couple of drinks from the bar? Then afterwards we can enjoy the sunset together, how does that sound?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah! Sure thing, kitty~!” She quickly planted a soft kiss between Blake’s ears then trotted off to the bar. She didn’t even bother asking Blake what she wanted because she already knew: Ice tea with a squeeze of lemon.

Once Yang was a considerable distance away, Blake made her way closer to the ocean, to a more secluded area with a nice view and a beautiful rock kind of shaped like a heart. It was a little surprising to her how romantic the area looked. She knelt down to the damp sand and quickly wrote out a message for Yang using a small seashell. Once she was done she just waited patiently for her wife.

_Alright, this time, it’s going to work out! There’s no way anything could ruin my plans._

“Blake!” She suddenly heard her wife yell. She grinned and turned to where Yang voice was coming from. Her grin quickly fell though once she saw Yang with no drinks and was literally sprinting towards her. Worried, she met her wife halfway, completely forgetting about the message she wrote on the sand.

Yang was huffing and puffing once she reached Blake and wheezed out, “Buh-Blake… you have to come with me right now!”

“Huh? Why? Is something wrong, Yang? Are you okay?”

Yang ignored most of her questions and fretting and just grabbed her hand. “Everything’s fine! Just come with me! You won’t believe who I ran into at the bar!” She started dragging her wife along in a half jog.

Blake furrowed her brows in confusion. “You meet a lot of people at bars, Yang. Who’d you run into this time that seems really important for _me_ to meet?”

“Oh, _trust me_ Blake. You’ll love them~!”

The Faunus rolled her eyes. “Who is it, Yang?” She pressed. Whoever “them” were had to be important to get her wife this riled up, so she had to know.

Yang huffed. “Oh fine. Ruin the surprise… I met the authors of _‘Ninjas of Love.’_ ”

Blake stopped dead in her tracks and stared blankly at her wife. “You’re… you’re not messing with me, right? They’re really here? Miles and Kerry are actually here, on this very same island, right here, right now?”

Yang gave her a genuine smile and nodded her head, “I swear it’s them! It’s hard not to recognize them since you stalk their online blogs so much waiting for news on their next addition to your favorite naughty series, kit- ahh!” Before she could finish, Blake reversed their roles and was now dragging her towards the bar.

“Then what are we waiting for!” Blake shouted with an excited smile only her wife rarely got to see. Any thoughts about her previous plans completely flew out the window.

Seeing this made the blonde chuckle and squeezed her wife’s hand tighter. She was just as excited as Blake was after all.

**~Blake’s Third Attempt: Photo Booth~**

Blake internally face-palmed. _How… just how was that even possible?!_ She mentally screamed, frustrated she both let herself get distracted (albeit for a good reason though, if she had to argue) and for completely failing again! It was infuriating and she was starting to think just telling Yang straight-out would be a better option at this point.

After the euphoria she felt upon meeting two of her favorite authors, Blake just felt like… like a total _dolt_ for forgetting she had something _very important_ to show her wife at the beach. Before she knew it, the team had already packed their things from the beach, had dinner (which was mostly spent talking about the said authors Blake met) and was now on their way to play a few games at the fair for the rest of the night. It only occurred to her that she’d forgotten about her plans once Yang apologized to her that they didn’t get to see the sunset, and now here she was berating herself.

 _Well I did get to meet some awesome writers and I did get the new addition to the ‘Ninjas of Love’ series early… I guess it wasn’t a total lost in my end. And Yang’s pretty chipper I got to meet them too. Whatever, I just gotta keep moving forward and try again! No problem, absolutely no problem at all._ She thought then huffed out a sigh. _This is seriously my last resort for the day… just please let this one work…_

Yang frowned upon seeing her wife so distraught. “Hey Blake, honey? You’re not really that bummed we didn’t get to watch the sunset together, right? I mean… we still have the rest of our time here! There’s plenty of time to see it, I promise!” She spoke and gently rubbed her metal hand up and down Blake’s back.

She noticed that ever since she apologized about their little beach date, her wife’s mood went completely one-eighty. She never thought it would make her wife _this_ upset. They’ve spent numerous of times watching the sunset together, so seeing Blake react this strongly was just strange…

 _Maybe Blakey’s on her period…?_ She wondered then disregarded it since Blake did go swimming with her earlier.

_Then is it something else that’s bothering her? Hmm…_

Blake’s ears immediately perked straight up once she realized she must’ve look more upset than her wife expected. She didn’t want to give away the real reason why she felt so disappointed, at least not yet.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I just realized that since I met those writers, I didn’t get to spend much time with you today. It’s our team vacation and I got too carried away by my excitement.”

“Huh? That’s what’s gotten you so broody? Aww~ Blakey, don’t worry about it! We did get to spend time together today like at the town and the beach! And I was happy because of how happy you were today about meeting some of your favorite writers! It’s totally okay to get carried away about something you love, honey.” Yang reassured and wrapped her arm around her wife’s shoulders and gave her a little affectionate squeeze. “No worries, okay? Let’s see that pretty smile I love so much~.”

 _Dust, do I love this woman._ Blake thought.

No matter how sad she was, Yang always knew how to work her magic to get a smile out of the Faunus. Blake’s ears twitched happily and she formed a stellar smile that made the blonde’s heart stop.

“Thank you, Yang. You’re right, and we still have the rest of this night to enjoy so let’s not waste another minute!” She grabbed Yang’s hand and went towards the myriads of games displayed at the fair.

 _Now that’s more like it._ Yang grinned while following after her wife, she paused once she spotted a rather gloomy-looking Roy. Yang frowned a bit from the sight. She’d notice that ever since they come back from the beach, the young bodyguard had been very quiet and forlorn. With her natural protective sister instincts kicking in, she let go of Blake for a moment.

“I’ll go with you in a moment, kitty. I’m going to see what’s eating Roy over there.” She jerked her head towards the frowning bodyguard. Her wife gave her nod and walked ahead.

Yang then strode her way over to Roy. “Hey, Roy! What’s with the long face? You’ve been sad since we left the beach, and I even remember your left cheek was pretty red and swollen earlier. Are you okay? Did ya get in a fight or something?”

Roy’s face flushed in a color close to the shade of his hair. “H-hello, Miss Yang… and uh… I kinda don’t want to talk about it right now. At least, not here, if that’s okay?”

Much like with Ruby and Weiss, he also trusted Yang and confide in her whenever he or his sister felt they needed it. But right now, they were in public and he was too embarrassed to bring it up.

Yang hummed in understanding. “Alright, but we’ll talk about it once we go back to the hotel, okay? Now, go have some fun! You and Reira, got it?” She ruffled his hair.

Roy nodded and smiled. “Sure thing, Miss Yang. Thank you.” And with that he scurried off to find his sister, who was dutifully standing by the rest of the team.

For the next few hours, the sisters of the team competitively played against each other, trying to see who could win their respective wife the most stuff animals before they retire for the night. Ruby dominated in the shooting and throwing darts games, while Yang usually prevailed in knocking down a stack of bottles and playing Skee ball.

Of course, Weiss and Blake cheered their wives on and happily accepted all their new gifts with glee. However, the Monochrome pair wanted to have fun as well, so after about thirty stuffed animals and other prizes later, they both dragged the sisters apart, which ultimately ended their competition.

As she dragged her wife along, Weiss found an interesting crane game to play. It had adorable little duckies inside, which made the CEO feel a strange urge to win one for herself, or more specifically, her child.

“What’s up, Weiss? You wanna win a ducky?” Ruby asked.

With her decision made, Weiss put in fifty lien cents into the machine and responded, “Yes, I want to win one for our Little Rose.” She eyed the ducky with a small sailor hat, she found it to be the cutest.

Ruby watched her wife quietly beside her. She knew cheering for her out loud would be too distracting, so she settled with just giving her wife a supporting squeeze on her shoulder.

Weiss smiled at the gesture and maneuvered her crane until it was perfectly positioned above the ducky she wanted. Once she pressed the button, both she and Ruby leaned forward hoping the crane would grab it, they simultaneously slumped as the crane clamped on it, but only managed to nudge it slightly. After a few more attempts at this with the almost the same results, Ruby decided to give it a go, now fully determined to win a ducky, not only for her child, but for Weiss too.

She stuck her tongue out in concentration and muttered, “If the wife wants a ducky, the wife gets a ducky!”

Meanwhile, Blake dragged Yang around the fair until she stumbled upon the exact machine she was looking for: the photo booth, which seemed to have several people lined up beside it already. Blake saw it yesterday and thought it was perfect place to tell Yang her surprise. All she needed to do was go in there, pretend she wanted normal photos with her wife, then show Yang pre-created sign she currently had hidden in her pocket that said she was ready to have kids, then have the booth take pictures of Yang’s priceless reaction. It was a plan that she was sure her wife wouldn’t see coming and would be unforgettable. Now all they had to do was wait in line.

“Hey, Yang. Before we play any more games, what do you say we take a couple of quick pictures in the photo booth over there?”

Yang turned to where Blake was pointing to and grinned. “Oh~! I love photo booths! Lead the way, honey!”

The two of them waited patiently behind three separate groups. Once it was time for the couple ahead of them, their turn turned out to be a big deal. With Blake’s enhance hearing, she heard one of the girls propose to her girlfriend— now fiancé, since the other girl screamed a very loud ‘yes’ after the proposal. Once the couple was out of the booth, the one who proposed kept chanting, “She said yes! She said yes!” again and again. Soon enough a large crowd gathered and congratulated the two soon-to-be-wives.

“Aww~! Isn’t that awesome, Blake? That was a really clever way to propose! I wish I had that idea when I popped you the question.” Yang mused.

Blake only half-heard her though since she was currently having a conflicting internal battle between her morals and frustrations. She really wanted to surprise Yang with the photo booth idea, but since this unexpected event happened, she didn’t want to seem like she got the idea from them or to end up outshining the new almost-wedded couple. It would still be unexpected for Yang, yes, but she would definitely feel bad afterwards, and her wife would probably feel guilty too… it wasn’t worth it. No, she was better than that.

So—yet again—with a sigh, Blake lifted the corners of her lips to a stiff smile (hopefully the last time she’d be doing so in her vacation), but still sincerely replied, “Yeah… that is awesome, I’m sure they’ll have a beautiful life together.”

_I guess some kind of higher power is really telling me today just isn’t the day for Yang to know. I guess I’ll just try again another day._

Then the Belladonna couple took their booth photos, with no surprise and a wrinkled note left in a trashcan just outside of the photo booth saying ‘I’m ready to have kids with you, sunshine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooh boy did this one take me forever to write and it was full of bees! Haha I really hope you guys liked it! Please leave me a comment with your thoughts, I'll greatly appreciate it! :)


	9. Vacation Time Part 3: Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! Finally here with my update! :) This one was super fun! I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support you've given me from this. I appreciate it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY.

Once the team returned to their suite, Ruby and Weiss were very proud to retell their exciting story of how they achieved a certain ducky with a sailor hat (of course without mentioning how much lien and time they spent while doing so). After the seemingly arduous tale, the Schnee-Rose couple retired to their room while a visibly tired Blake informed Yang she needed a long shower (a much-needed alone time after the day she just had).

Although Yang was happy for her sister and Weiss, she couldn’t help but feel a little worried about her wife—actually, _all of them_ were worried; Ruby and Weiss didn’t verbally show their concern for their Faunus teammate, but Yang knew they were worried just as much as she was just by the subtle glances they would give her wife the last few hours.

When she looked back on the last evening they just had, Blake had told her she wasn’t upset about missing the sunset, but because she thought she wasn’t spending time with her or the team; of course Yang told her that wasn’t true, but then she seemed to have gotten upset again after they took pictures at the booth. She grew quiet, her ears got droopy, she spaced out of their conversations, and she just looked so sad…

Yang ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She thought her wife was already okay, but now Blake was sad again. It just didn’t make any sense to her. And even if Blake tried her best not to seem so, Yang just _knew_ there was something wrong. She could feel it. What it was, the blonde hadn’t the slightest clue, and that worried her even more.

She fished out the photo booth pictures they took earlier that evening out of her traveling bag; Yang sighed upon scanning the photos, clearly, Blake was smiling, but there was some sorrow deep within her amber eyes that didn’t let them light up like they usually would. It was a good thing, however, that she knew Blake could only be like this when there was something heavy on her mind and whatever it was must have been really bothering her.

_I really should talk to her once we’re ready for bed. I hope she’s okay…_

She really couldn’t let Blake keep dwelling on whatever it was that was troubling her by herself, she’d just end up not sleeping or eating again just like their early years at Beacon.

“Excuse me, Miss Yang?” A voice spoke behind the blonde. She turned and found it was Roy.

Yang automatically flipped her “sister” mode on once she remembered Roy was upset earlier and possibly needed her guidance.

“Oh, hey Roy! You ready to talk about what happened earlier today?” She asked as she carefully tucked the photos in her back pocket.

He nodded. “Yes, and I was also hoping if you could tell me how to fix my situation after I tell you, Miss Yang. But anyway, what happened was… I met a girl today at the beach.”

Yang grinned. “Oh, you did, did you? Tell big sister Yang _all_ about it then~.”

Roy cleared his throat while light blushed colored his face. “Well, Miss Ruby did say we could enjoy ourselves during the vacation, so I thought I could go enjoy the beach for a little while today. I went swimming for a bit and once I got back on shore, I saw the most beautiful girl!”

Yang smiled seeing how the young man’s eyes sparkled as he thought back on the memory.

“I swear she looked like an angel. She had long golden blonde hair with these really beautiful and intelligent brown eyes. She was alone just sitting on the damp sand, enjoying the ocean breeze. After a while of just staring at her, I finally got enough courage to go up to her, but gah! Miss Yang, I was a total mess! I went up to her, but I had no idea what to say! So… I just walked over; I nearly tripped, which made me blurt out ‘Uh, hello Miss! Are you-uh, enjoying the view?’”

Yang did her best not to chuckle, but she was definitely amused by the story. It reminded her of how Ruby was when she finally realized she loved Weiss and was a sputtering mess around her for weeks.

“It was awful, I know. I’m just no good around pretty girls…” He muttered but straightened up again. “But anyways, she giggled at what I said then told me ‘Yes, I am, but I thought you already knew that with how long you’ve been standing over there gawking at me.’ Argh! It was _so_ embarrassing!” He groaned.

“Aww, C'mon! That’s not so bad! I’ve been a lot worse with Blake, trust me. So, what happened after that?”

Roy chuckled. “Oh, I know Miss Blake can make you stutter a lot at times, Miss Yang. But after that really awkward introduction, we had a great time! We talked about all sorts of neat things and we found out we have a lot in common. Then she told me her name is Riza.”

Yang nodded and asked, “Alright, sounds like you two really hit off, but how did you hurt your cheek like you did?”

That’s when Roy frowned and had an expression close to a kicked puppy.

“Ah… right. _That part_ … well before I met her I came across this really nice spot with a beautiful rock formation in a shape of a heart just by the shore near where we placed our things. I told her I wanted to take her there to show her a surprise, which was by showing her a great view of the sunset; and I did, but when I brought her over… there was a message written on the sand that said ‘I’m ready to have kids with you, sunshine.’ So she freaked out when she saw it assuming that it was what I wanted to show her, slapped me _really_ hard, and called me a creep then ran away. I never felt so rejected in my life! How do I fix this Miss Yang? I swear I wasn’t the person who wrote that.”

Yang blinked slowly as she processed what she had just heard. “Wa-wait a sec, Roy. What did you say that message on the sand was again? And you said it was a place near where we put our stuff and by the shore with a heart-shaped rock formation?”

Roy looked confused. “Yeah it was, and it said ‘I’m ready to have kids with you, sunshine.’ Is there something important about the message? Actually, why would anyone write something like that on the sand?” He pondered.

The blonde’s eyes widened once she realized that message wasn’t just for anyone, it was written by Blake for _her_. She was sure of it! The message had to be written where Blake was standing on the shore when she went to tell her about the authors, and the word “sunshine” was one of the very few nicknames her wife used for her; only during very intimate and important times between them. The message had to be from Blake! It only made sense with why she was so bummed today about missing the beach date they had, why she’d been getting quiet at random times, and actually why she thought it would be cute for them to wear those maternal shirts. She was already prepared to have kids with her! She’s ready!

“Blake…is ready to have kids with me…” She mumbled in disbelief. “She’s ready… she’s finally ready… oh my god.” A wild, beaming grin spread across her face once she connected all the dots.

_And all this time, she’s been trying to tell me just that… how could I be so blind!_

“Umm… Miss Yang? Are you okay?” Roy asked as he waved his hand in front of said woman’s face.

Yang, still smiling wide, suddenly grabbed onto Roy’s shoulders. “Yes! I’m more than okay, Roy! I feel great! Thank you so much for telling me about this!” She hugged the young bodyguard _hard_ , but it only slightly phased Roy with his strong built.

Her reaction, however, had Roy even more confused. “Uh… You’re welcome Miss Yang, but I don’t know what I provided for you from my story…”

“Oh, trust me, you gave me the best news ever! Now about your girl problem, from what it sounds like, she liked you—probably as much as you did her. So all you gotta do is find her, tell her it was a big misunderstanding, and if she doesn’t believe you, it’s probably not worth it. _But_ if she does believe you then maybe it’s meant to be~!”

Roy smiled hopefully at the blonde. “You really think that will work, Miss Yang?”

“I know so! Now go get your sister! I’ve got a game plan for tomorrow and I need you two to help me out.”

Roy straightened his posture and dipped his head. “Right away, Miss Yang! Thank you so much for the advice as well.”

_Good. One problem solved now for the next one._ Yang thought and went to Weiss and Ruby’s door and rapped on it a few times. After a while, Weiss, who looked seemingly ready for bed in her nightgown, opened the door.

“What is it, Yang? Is there something you need? Ruby and I are about to head to bed.”

“Sorry about disrupting your beauty sleep, Weiss, but I need to talk to you.”

Weiss blinked in surprise. Yang had used her name and not Ice Queen or Snow Cone, this only meant Yang was dead-serious. “Okay, you have my attention, let’s go talk.” Weiss then quickly informed Ruby she needed to talk to Yang alone for a bit before following the blonde.

As the two of them made it to the large living room, the twins were already there waiting patiently for Yang.

“Okay good, everyone’s here! But before I start, wait here for a sec!” Yang quickly ran into her room, checking to make sure Blake was still taking a shower. When she heard the water was still running, she ran right back into the living room. “Okay, so Weiss remember the surprise we have set up for our precious wives?”

Weiss nodded.

“Well, I want to do it tomorrow.”

This had Weiss rock back and raise her eyebrow in disbelief. “Tomorrow? Yang, we haven’t even practiced!” She said in a hushed tone, not wanting either of their wives to overhear from their rooms. “We were supposed to do it later in our vacation, there’s no way we can pull it off by tomorrow. What brought this on anyway?”

Yang bashfully ran her fingers through her hair. “Well, I _may_ have figured out that Blake’s been trying to tell me she’s finally ready hehe~!” She said in a whisper.

Weiss gasped and the two bodyguards smiled.

“So it was actually Miss Blake who wrote that message on the sand…” Roy spoke finally putting the pieces together. “And that’s why you were so happy about earlier Miss Yang! That’s great news, congratulations!”

“Yes, congratulations Miss Yang!” Reira chirped after her brother.

“Yang… that’s wonderful news! Oh my goodness! I knew it! She’s been strangely quiet lately, so that must be what’s been on her mind all this time. I’m so happy for you both!” Weiss squealed with joy then went to quickly hug her sister-in-law. She was internally thrilled both for the two finally having a family of their own and her own child having future cousins on the way soon.

“Hehe~! Thanks guys, but keep it down! Blake doesn’t know I know yet! That’s why Weiss, I want you and I to do our performance tomorrow so I can finally push Blake to say it by overwhelming her with my undying love and opening the opportunity for her. It’s the only way to get Blake to tell me and not stress out about it. I know we haven’t practiced, but the song is done, you and I already have it memorized, _and_ I know you can find a place for us to do this before morning. So, what do you say, ready to knock our wives’ socks off?” Yang grinned.

Weiss smirked and had an excited glint in her eyes. “Let’s give them a performance they’ll never forget.” She raised her hand for their signature fist-bump (a friendly/secret gesture she shared only with Yang and never dared showed their wives for fear of being teased endlessly).

Yang grinned and eagerly bumped her fist with Weiss’s. “Awesome! Now I’ll need you two to help as well.” She pointed at the twins, whom both nodded in agreement immediately. “Alright guys, this is the game plan…”

_Tomorrow._ Yang thought. _Tomorrow, I swear Blake, I’ll have you tell me you’re ready and you won’t stress out about this anymore._

**~The Next Day: Sister-In-Law Day~**

On the next day, it was the day Ruby considered the “Sister-in-law Day” of their vacation, a whole day dedicated solely for Blake and Ruby to be together, and Weiss and Yang to be together to ensure good and valuable teammate/family bonding time. And so the team was split into two groups for the day: one group was Ruby and Blake (guarded by Roy), and the other Weiss and Yang (guarded by Reira).

The Freezerburn duo surprised their wives by getting up and leaving quite early, telling their wives they had appointments to get to that they booked together in advanced. This had Blake a little confused because usually her wife would be grumpy to have to get up early. She would even fend off Weiss for as long as possible if it meant another minute of her precious beauty sleep, but that wasn’t the case; Yang woke and got up along with the former heiress at the crack of dawn with no qualms or complaints at all, then they both left Blake and Ruby as soon as they were done having breakfast together at their hotel.

Ruby shrugged it off since Weiss did generally liked to get things done early and told Blake that maybe they really did just have exciting stuff to do for the day, which her sister would always be excited for. Convinced, Blake eventually just shrugged it off and happily started her day with her young pregnant leader.

In contrast to their partners, Ruby and Blake weren’t sure what they wanted to do or where they wanted to go yet, so they just walked aimlessly in the town after having breakfast together. Ruby wanted to be a bit spontaneous about their day, telling Blake they didn’t always have to have a plan to have fun together. And of course, the Faunus agreed easily. All that really mattered was that the two of them were together and had a good time anyways.

As she walked alongside Ruby and their bodyguard, Blake wondered to herself why her wife seemed so overjoyed the night before. Once the blonde joined her in bed, she was immediately showered with kisses, snuggles, and sweet words that came directly from the love within Yang’s heart itself. Not only that, Yang even proceeded to make love to her—the sweetest and most gentle lovemaking she’d ever experience. Just thinking back on it made her purr a bit.

_Maybe she just had a really good time yesterday? It was either that or she could tell I really needed it._

“You seem really happy today, Blake! Did Yang managed to cheer you up?” Ruby asked right beside the musing Faunus.

Blake hummed, not fully-comprehending yet what her sister-in-law had said since she was still daydreaming about a certain blonde with lavender eyes.

Ruby giggled. “Now who’s the lovesick puppy—well, _kitty_ in this case? Hehe~!” She poked Blake’s cheek in a teasing manner.

The Faunus simply smiled and swatted the young leader’s hand away. “Oh, ha-ha.” She drawled.

“But yeah, Yang did put me in a good mood.” Her ears twitched in delight. After a good night of loving and sleep, she did feel so much better thanks to the lovely blonde. She even had a good feeling about today, maybe _just maybe_ , she could finally confess to her wife.

Then she felt the familiar pressure on her side of one of Ruby’s tight hugs; she hugged her back right away and patted the younger woman’s head affectionately.

“I’m _so_ glad, Blake. You seemed a little off yesterday… like you had a lot on your mind. So, I’m happy Yang helped you feel better.”

This made Blake frown. Had she been that obvious with her emotions? Was that why Yang lavished her with affection the night before? Did her wife catch on to her? She surely hoped not. Even if the day before went miserably filled with the unexpected interruptions, she still wanted to let Yang know in a special way.

“You know Blake if you ever need anything— _anything_ at all, I’m all ears.” Ruby continued and held the Faunus’s hand then gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

Blake looked at Ruby and gave her a warm smile.

_Always worrying about others, huh Little Red?_ She thought to herself.

“I know. I’ll tell you, Ruby, but first, let’s enjoy our day together with no Grimm and no wives doting on us. Besides, I think I know the perfect place where we can enjoy our day.” She gave her leader a slight smirk.

“Oh, sure! Where do you want us to go, Blake?”

Blake pointed forward towards a large building, which once it was recognized; Ruby’s eyes instantly sparkled with excitement.

“The art museum!”

Once it was well into the evening and after going through all the exhibits of the art museum, along with a short foot massage session for the little red courtesy of Blake, the Ladybug duo decided to find a nice place in town to have dinner. They found a Mistralian restaurant their team hadn’t been to yet and decided to eat there.

“What to eat, what to eat~?” Ruby wondered as she scanned the menu. “Hmm… oh! I think I’ll get the shrimp pasta with Alfredo sauce, with added pickles, hot sauce, and strawberries on the side! What are you two getting?” Little Rose gave a brief flutter almost like an agreement on the food choice, which made her giggle and rub her tummy.

The Faunus in question shook her head, having still not used to Ruby’s crazy cravings, but then realized something. “Ruby, I thought you couldn’t eat seafood? Is it okay for you to eat shrimp?”

Roy, who was on Ruby’s opposite side, gave the expecting woman a worried look. “Miss Blake has a point, Miss Ruby. I distinctly remember Miss Weiss always being careful with your food choices, especially with seafood, so it’s always safe for you and the baby. Maybe you can try another dish?”

Ruby smiled at them. “Thanks for worrying guys, but I actually _can_ eat seafood, just as long as they’re fully-cooked and not excessive. I made sure to call my doctor about it and everything, so it’s fine. And Weiss knows too, so she won’t mad about it if you guys let me eat a bit of seafood. Now, like I said, what are you two getting?”

Blake went with the choice smoked salmon with a side of veggies and Roy chose to eat the classic spaghetti and meatballs.

After eating most of her unusual shrimp pasta, Ruby remembered she wanted to know if there was something bothering her teammate.

“Hey, Blake?”

Said woman was currently savoring the last bites of her delicious and perfectly seasoned salmon in her mouth, but quickly swallowed and licked her lips once Ruby asked for her attention. “Yeah, Ruby?”

“So, what’s been on your mind lately? Has something been bothering you at all?”

Roy appeared seemingly curious even though he was already fairly certain of what’s been on the Faunus’s mind.

Blake was hesitant for a moment, wondering if she should just simply pass it off as nothing or really let Ruby know first before her own wife that she was ready… no, Yang would understand, she didn’t care about little things like that anyways—this was _her sister_ after all—and Blake’s best friend. Besides, this could help her elevate some stress she’d had with the whole thing, and maybe Ruby could even help her surprise the blonde. It was alright, she can definitely trust Ruby with this.

“Well, you see Ruby… you know how I told you ever that since Yang’s told me she wants to start a family, I’ve been thinking about it lately?”

She got a nod in response.

“Well, now it’s been very constant. I’ve seriously considered it, dreamt about it, and I’ve even daydreamed about it often. The only reason I’ve been so hesitant about the subject is that I want to focus on just Yang and me. But now I realized that I can still do that while raising a family with her, and it’s not as if I’d ever neglect her anyways. I want to make Yang happy, Ruby… even if having a child is a pretty big step for both of us, I’m willing to take it for her. I don’t want to run away. What I’m basically saying is-”

“Oh my goodness! Blake! You’re ready now, aren’t you?” Ruby rushed out, hoping with all her heart it was true.

Blake scowled for a split second, remembering that the sisters had the tendency to interrupt mid-sentence whenever they get very excited.

“Yes, Ruby. I’m ready to have a family with Yang now.” She released a sigh of relief. It really felt good to finally say it out loud.

“And actually, you and Little Rose were the ones that helped me finally come to my decision.” She gestured towards Ruby’s baby bump. “If it wasn’t for Little Rose moving for the first time and you having me feel it during that one mission together, I probably wouldn’t have reached this decision right away.”

Ruby clapped her hands happily and squealed so loudly, people around them in the restaurant looked towards their direction in mild annoyance. This made the expecting mother apologize sheepishly to them before turning back to Blake.

“Oh, my goodness, Blake! Ahh! You’re finally ready!” She said in a slightly hushed tone then went to quickly embrace her sister-in-law. “Oh, I’m _so_ happy for you, and I just know Yang will be super happy! Did you tell her yet? Does sis know?”

The Faunus formed a rather sad smile. “Um, no. I haven’t told her, at least not yet. I’ve been trying to find a way to tell her during our vacation in a special way—like a surprise, but I haven’t had the best luck so far.” She said as her ears drooped.

Roy kept his expression neutral from hearing this even though on the inside he felt sympathy for Blake since he did witness one of her efforts fail himself just the day before.

“Oh, is that why you’ve been getting quiet randomly? You were trying to figure out how to surprise Yang?” Ruby inquired with her head slightly cocked to the side.

Blake nodded a bit hesitantly, she didn’t realize Ruby had noticed. “Yeah… I tried to keep it in the down low, but that didn’t work out, did it?” If her young leader noticed her actions, she was definitely sure Yang did... _I guess I should count myself lucky Yang hasn’t confronted me about my behavior. She must be waiting for me to open up to her…_

Ruby gave a short giggle and shook her head. “Not really, Blake ‘cause you’re pretty easy to read whenever you have something important on your mind. And you know, I think it’s really awesome how you’re trying to surprise her and trying to make it special to remember, but you really don’t have to.

“Yang loves surprises, she really does, but with something like this, I think she would appreciate it more if you just told her. It won’t matter if it’s a surprise or over a fancy date, what matters is that you both are willing to start a family now and bring more happiness to your lives. And honestly, no matter how you tell Yang, it’ll still end up being special and unforgettable because she’s not one to forget things like this.” She said sagely with a bright smile. No one knew Yang (former) Xiao Long like she did anyway… well, maybe Blake knew her a little better in some ways, but this she was sure about.

Blake blinked, taking a moment to digest what she just heard. Was it really that simple? Would her wife really appreciate that more?

“Are you sure? You really think Yang would still be happy if I told in a special way or not?”

“Yep~! I sure do because I don’t think she’d like it very much if she found out how much you’ve been stressing yourself out about this, Blakey.”

_… She does have a point there._ Blake thought.

“Do you remember how I told you once that when Weiss confessed to me she wanted to have kids, I _almost_ immediately agreed?”

Blake furrowed her brows because she wasn’t sure what Ruby’s point was, but nodded anyway.

The younger woman rubbed her pregnant belly affectionately. “Well it was exactly that, I didn’t actually agree right away, but I wanted to because I knew it would make Weiss happy, but that wasn’t what Weiss wanted when she told me. Right after she confessed, she didn’t let me agree right away, telling me that I needed to think about it carefully and seriously consider it before jumping in head-first like I usually do. Of course, we argued quite a bit because I told her I was sure, but she was just _so stubborn_ about me thinking on it for at least half a day.” She huffed and shook her head.

Blake internally chuckled. It was just so typical for the two to fight over such little (but ultimately big) things. It was just how they worked so well together all these years.

“So, giving up on fighting Weiss about it, I let her go to work that day while I seriously thought about us having kids at home. And actually, I did start to worry about things like my career, how having kids would affect my relationship with Weiss, and if Weiss and I even had enough time to care for them.”

“So what made you still agree with Weiss then?” Blake asked genuinely curious. She herself had thought and worried about the same exact things, so she wondered how Ruby decided they were ready for it regardless.

Roy also leaned in, just as curious as Blake about the question.

Ruby grinned at them and simply said, “The fact that I didn’t want to let my fears and worries hold me back on my happiness of having a family… and my parents. My dad used to tell me that Yang and I were the best things that ever happened to him and mom and that having us brought nothing but more joy and love into their lives… so after realizing that, I knew that’s what I wanted to have with Weiss no matter what. But my point isn’t about how I decided I was ready, it was how I told Weiss about my decision. It wasn’t anything fancy, Blake I just told her as soon as I knew and it was still special! You wanna what I did?”

A nod and a playful eye-roll was her answer.

“I used my semblance immediately! In all my excitement, I ran all the way from home to the SDC Headquarters and straight into Weiss while she was holding a few Dust vials!” Ruby spoke each word with such pride and excitement it made Roy and Blake excited to hear what happened next. Although the latter seemed a little worried upon hearing the CEO was holding Dust vials…

“And then we exploded— _again!_ ” Ruby even threw her arms up for emphasis.

This nearly caused Roy to fall off his chair while Blake just sighed.

_Of course, they exploded._

“After the Dust smoke cleared, Weiss instantly started lecturing me, so to make her stop so I can tell her my decision: I kissed her _so_ passionately she got dizzy then I blurted out ‘I’ve thought about it and I’m ready! Let’s do it! Let’s start a family together, Weiss!’ And Blake, she was so happy with my final decision that she was speechless! My wife, Weiss was _speechless_! She even almost forgot we exploded in the first place!” Ruby giggled as she finished her little tale.

Blake gave her sister-in-law an incredulous look. “What? How come Yang and I never heard about this? That’s priceless!” She laughed imagining Weiss’s reaction and Ruby’s enthusiasm. Now _that’s_ memorable.

“Hehehe… well, Weiss said to never bring it up ‘cause it was pretty embarrassing since we exploded in the SDC’s Dust lab and we also kinda… burned some of our clothes off… _but_ since this is important, I thought I’d tell you anyways.”

“W-wait a second, Miss Ruby. You exploded?! I’m so sorry my sister and I didn’t catch up to you in time that day to protect you and Miss Weiss!” Roy frantically cut-in, which Ruby just waved him off.

“Oh, please Roy. It’s _fine_. I’m fine and Weiss is fine. Though, I really should learn not to have us blow up with Dust by now… heh~ guess it’s just a curse or a blessing with my relationship with Weiss.”

Roy just huffed out a defeated sigh. _I guess I just have to train harder to be as quick as Miss Ruby if I want to protect her even when she gets excited…_

Still giggling, Blake said, “That’s really amazing Ruby. You didn’t even try to make it a surprise and yet it still was. You even nearly had fireworks along with it too.”

“Yeah! That’s my point, Blake. You don’t have to try to make it special because I think it will be no matter what and Yang will definitely be happy either way. So, the next time you get the opportunity to tell Yang, just do it. I just know it’ll be something she’ll never forget!”

The Faunus grinned, feeling greatly relieved that with Ruby’s reassurance, she really can tell her wife as soon as she could without worrying like she did.

“Yeah, sounds like a great plan.”

Roy smiled at the exchange. He thought it was great timing for his master to convince Blake to worry less because anytime now Yang would initiate her plan and the ultimate goal was to get Blake to confess.

At that moment, both Ruby and Blake suddenly received messages on their scrolls from their respective wife.

And there it was.

Both messages were just informing them to meet the two at a certain address that Roy would receive on his scroll as soon as they could, and to not worry, they were okay, and that they’ll see them soon. They both knew it was their wives because Weiss’s message had a perfect grammar with one rose and heart emoji, while Yang’s had a bunch of heart and bumblebee emojis.

Roy checked his scroll for to confirm he received the message. “I got the location, Miss Ruby, and Miss Blake.” He informed them. Externally, Roy expressed a neutral face, but internally he was grinning.

_It’s finally time! I sure hope Miss Ruby and Miss Blake will like their surprise._

The Ladybug duo shared a slightly confused look. All the messages seemed a bit suspicious and it made them wonder what their partners were up to, but regardless, they needed to go be with their wives.

Ruby stood up and donned her jacket. “Alright then, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint any readers with how yang picked up on Blake's secret so easily. Just remember they're married and Yang would definitely do everything to make sure Blake is happy and okay. You guys will get a great treat next chapter! :)


	10. Vacation Time Part 4: Yang's Game Plan and Blake's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's a next update! I'm so glad I didn't forget lol Thank you so much for all the support you've all have given this story! I appreciate it all so much! This chapter was pure hard work to write but it was so fun! I hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> So, special surprise in this chapter (sort of) but I’m going to have Freezerburn singing in this chapter for reasons you will find out soon~! Bold will be Yang singing, italics for Weiss singing, bold italics for both of them singing. They’ll be doing a duet of “Your Love” by Alamid (acoustic version and please ask me if you want the link to the version I used as the reference for this chapter), and I recommend you listen to it while you read the lyrics and imagine Freezerburn singing to it! Hehe~! I totally headcanon these two be like those best friends that just LOVES to sing together. Admit it, you know these two would!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY.

“Here we are, Miss Ruby and Miss Blake. I believe Reira said they would be in here.” Roy informed and pointed towards a large bar, which was strangely empty inside while the other stores and pubs around it were populated by at least a few of the tourists and islanders.

Both Blake and Ruby furrowed their brows in confusion staring at the place in front of them.

_This is so weird. First, those two leave us in a hurry this morning to “appointments,” then they won’t answer our questions besides that they’re okay, and now they lead us here, at a bar? An empty one at that…_ Blake thought while she observed the place.

“A bar? But why would Yang and Weiss go to a bar? Unless Yang got Weiss to do another bet with her… and Weiss ended up losing again…” Ruby said and shuddered if it was true. Weiss losing to any bet always lead to a frustrated and pouty Weiss—not as though that was a bad thing, it was just hard to get her wife to bounce back right away sometimes.

Blake sighed. “Well, whatever the case may be, we should go inside and find out for ourselves.”

Ruby nodded and followed Blake, and Roy followed closely behind her for safety measures.

Once they reached the entrance of the pub, a man appeared to greet them. “Excuse me ladies, but are you two Mrs. Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna?” He asked kindly.

“Uh, yeah… we are.” Ruby hesitantly answered. Blake stared at the man suspiciously with narrowed eyes, while Roy stood closely beside them protectively even though he knew this was a part of Yang’s plan.

The man grinned widely. “That’s great! You ladies made it just in time for the big performance! My name is Jack Whiskey and I’m the head bartender of this place. Please do come in, your wives had the whole place reserved just for the two of you tonight. Let me escort you to your seats.” 

This revelation surprised the Ladybug duo. After sharing a confused glance with one another, the girls and Roy followed the man inside.

The inside of the bar certainly looked romantic rather than most of the bars Ruby and Blake have been to with Yang; the whole place was carefully illuminated by several dim lights against walls and around the long bar on the side, which left a large center stage to be the only area brightly lit. The stage looked like it was mainly used for karaoke, there were mic stands and speakers on it with a large television in the back.

As they followed behind Jack, Ruby leaned into Blake and whispered, “Sooo they wanted us to come here and see a show or something?”

Blake shrugged. “Not too sure. They did seem like they were in a hurry this morning, so they must have been planning something for us today. Judging from what Jack said, they want us to see a performance. What it is though? Well, it could be anything knowing those two.”

Ruby hummed in response. _That’s probably true…. I wonder what they were up to…_

“Here we are, ladies! Please enjoy the performance. I’m sure you’ll both like it.”

Jack brought the girls to a nice booth that was facing the stage and had two candles lit on the center table along with one strawberry lemonade (most likely courtesy of Weiss) and one ice tea with a slice of lemon (most likely courtesy of Yang). Despite the booth’s clearly well-thought romantic set-up, both Blake and Ruby couldn’t help but feel surprised and a bit disappointed their wives weren’t sitting there to greet them.

“But, wait! Where are our wives? Aren’t they supposed to be here to watch whatever this performance is with us?” Ruby frantically asked Jack before he could leave.

Jack merely grinned and said, “Don’t worry miss, you’ll see them soon.” And with that, he left them.

Ruby huffed out an annoyed sigh and scowled very much like how Weiss would whenever she felt aggravated. She sat down with the others at their booth and started drinking her delicious strawberry lemonade almost begrudgingly. 

Blake placed her hand on the young leader’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay Ruby. They did message us that they’ll see us soon, so I’m sure they’ll be here any moment now.”

Ruby pouted, jutting out her lower lip. “I just… I just want to know where they are already and if they’re okaaay…w-whoa!” Her jaw slackened and her eyes went wide as she stared up at the stage that was previously empty in awe.

“Huh?” Blake raised her brows in surprised at Ruby’s change in expression and turned towards the stage to see what her reaction was all about. Her breath instantly hitched, her ears perked, and she felt her heart skip a beat once she recognized the two _drop-dead gorgeous_ individuals who made their way on stage. 

Weiss and Yang slowly approached the stage, and once the lights touched and lit up their features they were each revealed to be wearing dresses that neither Blake or Ruby recognized. Weiss had on a beautiful red dress that hugged her waist and stopped right above her knees; It had white straps and was printed with lovely white lilies. Yang’s dress was much similar except her dress was lilac and was printed with golden lilies instead. Both women had their hair down (which drove Ruby crazy since Weiss rarely lets her hair down) and each had a beautiful lily tucked in their right ear perfectly complimenting their respective attires. In short: they both looked absolutely stunning.

“Oh my god…” Blake and Ruby breathed out then gulped in unison, both still trying to drink in every detail of their respective wife. It had been an entire half a day without seeing, holding, or even hearing them. They were deprived, and seeing their wives right now felt like the perfect sustenance… or just the biggest tease ever since neither of them could touch their lover at the moment.

Ruby wanted to change that and started getting out of the booth to rush up to her wife, that is until Weiss raised her hand to signal her to stop. Ruby instantly paused as Weiss gave her a look she’d seen many times before and understood immediately; Weiss was telling her to wait and trust her. So, Ruby reluctantly sat back down and waited to see what her partner had in store. Meanwhile, Blake gave her partner a questioning look after snapping herself out of the trance from Yang’s presence. Yang merely flashed her a bright smile and a thumbs-up; her own unique way of telling Blake to trust her.

Right next to the two previously awestruck women, Roy happily smiled as he (stealthily as he could) filmed their initial reactions and their reactions to what was to come next.

Satisfied her sister and wife would patiently sit and watch, Yang turned to Weiss. “Alright! It’s working! You ready to do this, Weissy~?” She whispered excitedly.

Weiss gave her sister-in-law a playful smirk with an excited sparkle in her eyes and retorted, “I’m ready whenever you are, Blondie~!”

Yang just chuckled in return. She loved seeing Weiss loosen up and have some fun for a change, it was a welcoming contrast to her usual workaholic nature and constant worrying over Ruby and the pregnancy. She signaled Reira to come join them on the stage; the young bodyguard was also wearing a similar dress, but in a golden shade instead and she carried a guitar with her as she sat on a stool just behind the Freezerburn duo.

_Oh, that’s right._ Ruby thought. _Reira loves to play the guitar and sing to her brothers sometimes. Weiss and I should really invest to have her go to a good music school one of these days._

Once Reira was all set-up, she gave Yang a smile and a thumbs-up. The blonde grinned and nodded then she took one of the mics and began speaking.

“Good evening lovely ladies~! I’m sure both of you are wondering what’s going on and what exactly are we here for, am I right?”

“Just tell us, Yang!” Ruby yelled in a mixture of both excitement and exasperation. Blake made sure to pat the young leader in an attempt to calm her.

The blonde giggled. “Okay, okay Rubes, I got it. At least I know you’re both eager to find out. Well, Weiss and I have been planning this little surprise for a while-”

“A _short_ while.” Weiss cut-in.

Though she was excited, she was still a bit miffed about the last-minute plans. Weiss didn’t do _last-minute_ , but then again this was for her wife and Blake after all, so it was well worth it.

“Heh~ right, a _short_ while because we both wanted to show you two how much we love you. So, Weiss and I decided we’ll serenade you two a song~!”

Blake blinked in surprise while Ruby lightly gasped and grinned widely. Both of them had suffered through many of their partners’ spontaneous duets together (it sometimes happened during their valuable reading sessions together), even as far back during their time at Beacon. This was the first time their wives actually planned to sing a duet and also serenade them. It was exciting, and they both couldn’t wait for the performance.

Weiss nodded towards Yang, who nodded back then signaled Reira that they were ready. Reira began strumming her guitar strings softly to a melody that neither Blake nor Ruby were familiar with, but whatever it was sounded beautiful. It was slow and enchanting, Ruby couldn’t help but sway slightly to the beat. As for Blake, she simply hummed happily to the pleasing tune that was gently vibrating against her sensitive ears.

_You're the one that never lets me sleep  
To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips_

Ruby released a gasp, her eyes captivated by Weiss’s figure as she started singing. Her wife had always been a beautiful singer—everyone in Remnant knew that and Weiss always liked to prove she could sing any type of genre; but if Ruby had to choose one that suited her partner best, it was definitely soft acoustic music like this. It just really brought out the best version of Weiss she knew: the Weiss who was full of pure love, desire, and joy. So, watching her wife sing so heartfelt as she did right now, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the emotions for how much she loved her. “Wow…”

  
**You're the one that I can't wait to see  
With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy**

Beautiful. That was the first thing Blake thought once she heard Yang sing. Her voice was just so _gorgeous_. Sure, Weiss was well-trained to be a flawless singer, and her voice was nothing less than that—her wife’s voice and the way she sang, however, was something special to Blake. There was a sort of warmth to her voice that just felt so reassuring, that Blake would always be safe, protected, and loved no matter what. It was just beautiful, much like how everything Yang was.

_I am all alone without you_  
**My days are dark without a glimpse of you**  
**_But now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
The flowers bloom, my morning shines  
And I can see_**  
  
**_Your love is like the sun  
That lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside_**  
Both Yang and Weiss made sure they kept their eyes locked with their respective wife’s during the chorus while also remembering how they practiced to blend their voices together. They were happy to see the delighted and emotional expressions Blake and Ruby were making. Just with those expressions alone, they knew all their hard-effort for this was definitely worth it and they couldn’t help but share brief smile with each other before the next verse because of that.  
**Every time I hear our music play  
Reminds me of the things that we've been through**  
_In my mind I can't believe it's true  
But in my heart the reality is you_  
  
**I am all alone without you**  
_My days are dark without a glimpse of you_  
**_But now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
The flowers bloom, my morning shines  
And I can see  
_**Blake could hear heart thump faster as Yang gave her wink. Dust, she was so _beautiful_. How Blake managed tame such a wild and stunning soul was beyond her. Soon she couldn’t take the emotions anymore and just let herself release a few happy tears. She felt so overjoyed, so enamored by Yang’s presence and performance, it was intoxicating and she loved every bit of it. **** __  
Your love is like the sun  
That lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside

Ruby didn’t know when it happened, but somehow in the middle of the performance, she had started crying too. She could feel the tiny rivulets flowing down her cheeks as she watched her beloved sister and wife sing so beautifully. And that only made her cry even more was the fact that every time she heard Weiss’s voice, Little Rose would flutter in her belly like a swarm of butterflies. She really couldn’t help it. She just felt _so happy_ and _so loved_. As did her baby and it was wonderful.

Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Roy holding out his handkerchief. With a smile, she took it gratefully and dabbed her damp cheeks till they were dry. Her attention immediately flew back onto the stage once she heard Weiss again.

_Your love_

**Your love**

_Your love_

**Your love**

**_Your love_ **

**_Your love_ **

****_Your love is like the sun_  
That lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
Your love is like the river  
That flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside

And as the Reira strummed the last note of the song that was when both Ruby and Blake stood up with tears still in their eyes and started clapping, giving the standing-ovation their wives deserved.

Yang and Weiss shared a bright grin then Weiss curtsied. When she didn’t see Yang do the same, she nudged her. The blonde gave a sheepish smile and attempted an awkward, yet passable curtsy.

Weiss rolled her eyes but still held her hand up for a high-five towards her sister-in-law. They _did_ do a wonderful job after all—the best performance they had done all day actually, so a high-five was definitely well-deserved. Yang eagerly obliged, slapping her flesh hand against Weiss’s in pure glee. The two of them had done it, but now came the tricky part: getting Blake to actually confess.

Just behind the two performers, the twins exchanged each other with compliments for their success on their individual missions for the day and also did a high-five. The plan for the small concert worked out perfectly. Now they just hoped the night would end like how Yang planned.

Immediately, Ruby ran up to both of the singers and pulled them both into a strong embrace. “That was amazing! Beautiful! Awesome! And, and _so cool!_ Wow!”

Wiping some of her tears, Blake approached the two much more calmly than her young leader, but she was still just as ecstatic. “Yeah, wow you two, that was truly amazing!”

Ruby lifted her face up as she released the two from her vice grip, and if it was even possible she cried even more tears of joy. “Gosh! I _loved_ it! And Blake definitely loved it too! You guys were so good! And… and-” She just continued sputtering. She was having a real hard time controlling her emotions at the moment. It didn’t help either that her baby was still fluttering about in her tummy, further adding sparks to her already overwhelmed emotions.

Weiss instantly panicked.

“Gah! D-don’t cry!” She pulled out a napkin and frantically wiped Ruby’s tears. Happy tears or not, Weiss didn’t like seeing them on her wife’s face. “Hush, Ruby. We didn’t mean to get you all worked up.”

Yang just chuckled and kissed her baby sister’s temple. “Yeah, easy on the waterworks Rubes, you might give Weiss a heart attack.”

That was when Blake pulled her wife into an embrace, her golden eyes sparkled with joy as she looked up at Yang then at Weiss. “Well, you can’t exactly blame her. I know I was well-overwhelmed by your amazing performance together, so with Ruby pregnant, she probably reacted ten times stronger than I did.”

“Y-yeah, sorry I’m just really emotional guys. I’ll be okay, just give me a sec.”

After wiping away the last remnants of her tears, Ruby smiled up at Weiss. “As for you, princess~! I think those concert lips deserve a few kisses for such an _outstanding_ performance~.”

Before Weiss could even say anything, Ruby gave her a flurry kisses, which made the older woman squeak in surprise.

“R-Ruby!”

“Hmm, I like the direction where Ruby’s going.” Blake smoothly took Yang’s chin and turned her gaze so they would lock eyes together. “What do you say we follow along too?”

“Wait, wha-mmmph!”

Yang instantly melted and hummed in content. Once the two of them broke apart, Blake grinned at the stupidly happy expression on Yang’s face.

“It really was beautiful, you know. The performance, I mean. Thank you, sunshine.” Blake whispered so only Yang could hear.

The blonde’s face softened at that and she used her hand to tuck a few dark strands of Blake’s hair behind her ear.

“You know, Blake about the lyrics to the song we just sang with the line ‘your love is like the sun’ I do mean it in that way. I know you always call me sunshine and say that I’m the light of your life, but Blake you’re like that for me too.

“Remember back when we got separated after the Fall of Beacon? It was rough for a lot of reasons, but mostly because you weren’t with me. I missed you a lot, so much that I never felt more empty in my life. I was so depressed, my semblance which everyone said burns brighter than the sun itself, felt like it just burned out. But once we reunited, worked everything out between us, and fell in love that was I realized that only when I’m with you Blake can I truly burn brighter than anything. You brought back the light in me. You and your love really are my sun.”

Cheesy as it was, Yang didn’t care. It was the truth and besides, Blake _loved_ cheesy like all her favorite romance novels after all.

Blake felt indescribably moved by those words. Yang just loved her so much and looking into those lavender eyes, she remembered there was something _very important_ she had to tell her wife. After all the frustrations, the close-calls, and constant disappointing results Blake was more than prepared to finally tell Yang her final decision. Ruby was right, it didn’t matter how she told Yang, all that mattered was they were both ready to take this step in their lives. Her wife deserved it.

“Yang, honey there’s something important I want to tell you.” She said with every ounce of determination she had.

Yang formed a small hopeful smile. _This has got to be it! C’mon Blakey you can do it._

“Oh, sure Blake. What is it? You can tell me anything.”

Blake then looked around, Ruby was still giving a _very_ flustered Weiss some kisses and compliments while the twins just giggled at their masters. Yeah sure, she can tell Yang this now, but she could at least do it in private and not in a bar.

“Why don't we go outside? The subject is a little private.”

After her wife gave a nod of agreement, Blake took her by the hand and informed the others they would just be outside. Once they exited the bar, they found a nice spot just near the beach that wasn’t too far from the bar. It had a great view of the open night sky that was peppered with billions of stars. Blake figured if she had to do this now, at least they had a nice setting for it and the air was warm and pleasing, so that was a bonus.

“So, what did you have in mind, Blake?”

The Faunus realized her mind must’ve wandered a bit. Clearing her throat, she spoke, “Yang, do you remember that night when you told me you wanted to have kids?” She could feel her ears twitching a bit from her nervousness. This was it, after all, she was _finally_ going to say it.

Yang wasted no time to place her flesh hand against her wife’s cheek. “Hey, Blake it’s okay. Just relax.” She said soothingly. “What about it, hun?”

After taking a few deep breathes, Blake looked up at Yang with the happiest smile. “Yang, I’m ready. Let’s have a family together.”

Wow, actually hearing the final decision from her wife definitely made her happier than when she found out for herself. Yang could already feel her tears welling up in her eyes as she sniffled and gasped, trying to keep her emotions in check.

“Blake, yo-you’re ready? Are you sure?”

_Of course, she still had to ask._ Blake thought and rolled eyes.

“ _Yes, Yang!_ I’m more than sure. I’m ready to have a family with you, I swear it.”

Yang didn’t know why, but the first thing she did was laugh. And she laughed loud—happily even. She wrapped her arms tightly around Blake and lifted and spun her around in glee.

“Yes! We’re gonna have our own family! Oh, Blake! I’m so _so happy_! This is the _best_ news ever!”

Blake hugged her wife back just as eagerly. She was so happy and so relieved she finally got to confess. Honestly, she didn’t even understand why she tried so hard to make this so memorable. It was already clear that neither of them would forget this moment—this night. And really, it was all thanks to Yang.

She smiled against her wife’s soft golden hair.

_Yeah, this sure is unforgettable._

Both of them were broken out of their little moment when they suddenly heard cheering behind them. They turned to see Weiss, Ruby, and the two bodyguards happily shouting congratulations with a mix of squeals and clapping.

The Bumblebee duo grinned back at them and Yang gave them all a thumbs-up while Blake just snuggled close to her side.

“So, Blake does this mean we can buy some of those cute maternal shirts now? And maybe some baby clothes too~?”

Blake giggled. “Why don't we try getting pregnant first, sunshine?”

Smile blooming even wider, Yang squeezed Blake’s hand.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you have time! I'll appreciate your feedback.


End file.
